Uchiha Uprising
by Gogeta Uzumaki
Summary: It's 14 years in the future and everybody is enjoying Valentine's Day with their families when disaster strikes and two families are seperated. This started off as a kind of Naruto chat room but I got bored with that lol.
1. Rookie Reunion

Alrighty, everybody, sorry for the long wait. I've just been really busy here in the Army and I left my old computer at home so I haven't been able to work on my other fanfics. Fortunately, I should be getting that computer back soon so expect to see more of 'An Honorable Thief' soon. As for this one, quick couples list:

Temari+Shikamaru=Shikage. Age 7

Naruto+Hinata=Ki'iro. Age 7

Ino+Sai=Kurotsubaki. Age 6

Sakura+Lee=Iwa. Age 10

Neji+Tenten=Hizashi. Age 8

Konohamaru+Moegi=Asuma. Age 3

Alright. Let the story begin

It had been a long time since he'd taken a leisurely trip to Konoha. Shikamaru and his family gazed on Konoha's main gate as they entered the village. They passed through the gate and their eyes were assaulted by the color red. It was Valentine's Day in Konoha and the whole village was getting in the spirit. Hearts were displayed in every store while the smells of chocolate and perfume filled the air.

"Jeez, this place is an assault on your senses." Temari complained, but continued to smile

"Too much red." Shikage, their daughter, agreed; her eyes scanning the village.

"All you two do is complain…such a drag." Shikamaru moaned.

"And what do you call what you're doing?" Temari asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Whatever, let's go." Shikamaru muttered and stepped off, Temari and Shikage in tow.

"Are you ready to see Kurotsubaki again?" Temari asked Shikage.

"Extremely!" Shikage she exclaimed. "I can't wait to show her my puppets."

Temari smiled at her daughter. Her dark, blonde hair hung to her shoulders and her dark, blue eyes were wide with excitement. Temari reached down and grasped her hand.

"Let's hurry, we don't want to keep her waiting." She said and they rushed to catch up with Shikamaru.

Kurotsubaki sat by the door, patiently awaiting the Nara's arrival. In her hand she held a stack of papers, the top one being a letter from Shikage and the others were her most recent drawings. Her blue eyes moved to the window, checking for life for the hundredth time. She sighed and her light, blonde hair shifted on her pale skin.

"Ka-san, what time is it?" she called.

"Don't worry, honey. They'll be here soon enough." Ino called from the kitchen where she and Sai were preparing breakfast.

"Do you want to show me your pictures again?" Sai called from the griddle where he was flipping pancakes.

"No, To-san. You've already seen them."

"I wouldn't mind seeing them again." Sai offered.

"No, To-san."  
>"Should I be offended by that?" Sai muttered to Ino.<p>

"Nah, she's just excited." Ino laughed.

Sai shrugged, but something caught his eye at the window.

"Oh, guess who it is!" Sai said as the door burst open.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Sakura shouted from the door.

"Hey, Billboard-Brow! Ever heard of knocking!" Ino laughed as she ran to greet the Harunos.

"That was a knock, Ino-Pig. Not my fault your door opens easily." Sakura laughed as she hugged Ino.

"You and that damned monster strength."

"How have you been, Ino-chan?" Lee asked from behind Sakura.

"I've been fine, Lee. How about you?" Ino said, pulling Lee into a hug.

"Fantastic! Iwa and I have been training every day. He is even stronger than I was at his age."

Ino looked down at Iwa. His hair was the same as Lee's but his eyes were Sakura's. He also shared Lee's fashion sense, the bright green body suit proudly displayed.

"Even stronger than To-san! You must be training hard." Ino said.

"Hai, Yamanaka-san! I train with To-sama and Ka-sama all the time and then I play with Hizashi."

"Well aren't you the little athlete. Come in, come in." Ino gestured and they all went inside.

"You wanna play with Kurotsubaki-chan?" Sakura asked Iwa.

"Ka-sama…" Ino whined.

"Give her a chance." Sakura smiled.

"I have, Ka-sama, but she doesn't like me."

"I doubt that. Go ask her what she's holding." Sakura said, giving Iwa a little push.

Iwa reluctantly approached Kurotsubaki who didn't even look away from the window.

"H-how are you today, Kurotsubaki-chan?" Iwa began.

"Fine." She said curtly.

"What are you holding?"

"Nothing."

"Poor guy." Ino said from the kitchen. "He tries so hard, but that daughter of mine is so cold."

"Men only grow stronger with the rejection of women right?" Sakura laughed.

"So that is why you rejected me so often when we were children!" Lee said.

"Still I wish she'd be more sociable." Ino said, ignoring Lee.

"She'll grow out of it. I did." Sai said from the griddle.

Sakura and Ino shared a look and giggled.

"So who else is coming to the party?" Lee asked.

"The Nara's should be here soon if they didn't get caught in a sandstorm , the Hyuuga's should be on their way and the-"

"Uzumakis right!" a loud voice said from the door.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock in this village?" Ino laughed and ran to greet the guests again.

"I-I tried to tell him it would be rude." Hinata muttered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad he didn't Rasengan my door." Ino laughed.

"I wanted to do that!" Ki'iro said.

"Ki'iro-chan!" Ino cried and scooped the girl into her arms. Her long, dark hair mixing with Ino's blonde and her lavender eyes sparkled with joy. "You get cuter every time I see you."

"Thank you, Yamanaka-san! Is Hizashi here yet?"

"Not yet, but Iwa and Kurotsubaki are."

"Yay!" Ki'iro squealed and jumped out of Ino's arms.

"How have you been?" Ino asked Naruto and Hinata as they walked to the kitchen.

"We're doing ok. Konohamaru-I mean Nandaime Hokage, has been working hard so as his advisor, I've been working hard." Naruto said.

"I still can't believe he's Hokage now and I still can't believe you stepped down from the position." Ino said.

"Well I wanted to spend more time with Ki'iro as she grew up and to be perfectly honest…it was a lot of work. Ah, Sakura, Sai, Lee! Good to see you!"

"Hi Iwa-kun, Kurotsubaki-chan!" Ki'iro said sitting between the two.

"Ki'iro-chan, nice to see you!" Iwa said.

"Hello." Kurotsubaki muttered absent- mindedly.

"She's been like that the whole time?" Ki'iro asked behind her hand.

"Mhm. I'm really happy you're here."

Ki'iro giggled. "What kind of training have you been doing?"

"To-sama has been teaching me his Strong Arm Technique and Ka-sama has been teaching me chakra control. I can almost use them at the same time."

"Wow! Ka-san has been teaching me some of the Gentle Fist and To-san said he'd teach me the Rasengan soon."

"The Rasengan! I wish he'd teach me!"

"Uzumaki's only." Ki'iro giggled.

"I wish Kurotsubaki would be more like Ki'iro." Ino said from the kitchen.

"Why? She seems ok to me." Naruto said.

"Well you like gloomy girls so I'm not surprised." Ino said making Hinata blush.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto shouted, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a little gloomy. After all, Sai got you and Hinata got me so being gloomy can't be too bad."

"I'll be Iwa will rub off on her sooner or later." Sakura said.

"If not him, then the first boy she gets a crush on." Sai said.

"That's a scary thought." Ino shivered.

Everybody laughed so nobody noticed as the Hyuuga's swept in and joined the laughter.

"What's for breakfast?" Neji asked.

The laughter changed to yells of excitement and happiness as Neji and Tenten were greeted. Hinata hugged her cousin and Tenten glomped Lee.

"That's it!" Ino yelled over the commotion, "I'm just gunna take my door off its hinges!"

Everybody laughed and settled at the table.

"So where is Hizashi?" Naruto asked. "Ki'iro was really excited to see him."

"You really can't hear them?" Tenten asked.

"Hizashi!" Ki'iro squealed and glomped her cousin. She collided with him and her red hair mixed with his dark, brown hair.

"It's good to see you, Ki'iro." Hizashi said, rubbing his chest.

"Your eyes still haven't changed color?" Ki'iro asked.

"Nope…they're still brown, but I have some of the same powers as you do." Hizashi said, excitement in his voice.

"Like what?" Iwa said, eager to know his rival's techniques.

"I can see behind me and really far away."

"Can you see through things?" Ki'iro asked, her Byakugan activating. "I can see all the adults in the kitchen."

"N-no…I can't do that." Hizashi said, a slight annoyance in his voice.

"You probably will. You just need to practice." Ki'iro said brightly.

"You think?" Hizashi said, excitement back in his voice.

"Sure!"

"Hizashi, we have not fought for a while. Let's go spar for a bit!" Iwa challenged.

"You're on!

"Me too!" Ki'iro declared.

"Let's g-" Iwa began but was cut off by an ear splitting squeal. All the adults came rushing into the room only to find Kurotsubaki at the window.

"Ka-san! They're here! They're here!"

"I must be losing my touch." Shikamaru sighed after all the 'hellos' had been said. "I was actually trying to sneak up."

"Or maybe my daughter is just that good." Ino said, hugging Shikamaru.

"If she's learning from you, then I'm sure she is." Shikamaru said, making Ino blush.

"Shikage, look at all the flowers I drew!" Kurotsubaki was squealing.

"Let me show you my puppets first!" Shikage said, pulling two little mannequins out of her bag. She made a seal and her shadow extended to them and they began to move.

"Uncle Kankuro's been teaching you, eh?" Temari smiled as everyone marveled at the puppet.

"Well how about this?" Kurotsubaki said and pulled out one of her pictures. She made a seal and pulled the flower right off the paper. "This is a Midnight Rose. One touch of its thorns and you'll fall straight asleep."

"But isn't it just ink?" Shikage asked reaching out to touch it, but Kurotsubaki pulled the flower away, a dangerous smile on her lips.

"It's a variation of my Beast Scroll Jutsu that she developed." Sai explained.

"Is anybody home?" a voice asked from the door.

"Finally a person who has some manners…but who is it?" Ino wondered. She went to the door and immediately bowed. "Hokage-sama!"

A silence fell on the room as Konohamaru, Moegi and they're three year old son, Asuma, entered. "I hope we're not too late." He said, clearly embarrassed by the awkward silence.

"Not at all!" Naruto said and went to shake Konohamaru's hand. "Sorry, everybody. I forgot to tell you that I invited Nandaime."

"Please, just call me Konohamaru." He said, removing his Hokage hat.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Ino and Sakura shrieked and punched him in the head. "How could you forget that you invited the Hokage! Not that we're not happy to have you Hokage-sama." Ino added quickly.

"Sorry, I was just so excited about getting everybody back together." Naruto apologized lamely.

"If I'm a bother-" Konohamaru began.

"Not at all, Hokage-sama! Let me prepare you a plate." Ino said and rushed to the kitchen.

"Hope we have enough food." Naruto muttered.

"If it's all the same Rokudaime, I brought some food with me." Konohamaru said opening his satchel and pulling out three tubs full of eggs, sausages and rice.

"Wow!" all the children said in unison.

"You certainly came prepared." Naruto smiled at his one-time pupil.

"Learned from the best." Konohamaru returned the smile.

"Surely you don't mean, Naruto." Sakura said with a sly smile.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto laughed.

"Moegi, can you help me?" Konohamaru asked, carrying one tub into the kitchen.

"Sure. Ki'iro-chan, can you hold Asuma for me?"

"Down!" Asuma said defiantly.

"We'll play with him." Ki'iro said and walked Asuma over to the other children.

"Anybody else coming?" Sakura asked as Naruto walked passed with the tub of rice.

"No, that's everybody." He reassured her.

Half an hour later, the table was set for breakfast and everybody had large plates of food. "Itadakimasu!" everybody yelled and they began to eat.

"You've really out done yourself, Ino." Naruto said, swallowing a large mouthful of eggs.

"Yes, this food is quite delicious!" Lee agreed.

"It's been too long since I've eaten like this." Shikamaru said. "We always have to eat sparingly in Suna."

"Sounds like something Choji would say." Ino smirked.

"Choji's got nothing on this appetite."

"Ino, you've got to give me the recipe!" Tenten exclaimed.

"How do you like it, Hokage-sama?" Ino asked.

"It's better than what they serve us at the mansion." Konohamaru said, making Ino blush and stuff her mouth to keep from saying something stupid.

"How is the flower shop coming along, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Not much to talk about; it's rather monotonous. Working with To-san at the Intel Division is a lot more fun. How's the hospital?"

"Stressful. Ever since I took over Tsunade-sama's position as the Head Healer, I've been busier than ever."

"Sorry about that, Sakura-chan. Some of the wounded might have resulted from the most recent Chuunin Exam." Lee apologized. "We have had to make the challenges tougher. This new batch of Genin are quite strong."

"Must be fun being a proctor." Tenten laughed. "Being a part-time teacher at the Academy, I'm not allowed to be mean or scary."

"Never stopped me." Neji smirked.

"Whoa! Neji made a joke!"

"Seems like they're having fun." Shikage said.

All the children sat at their own table and were watching the adults laugh and joke while they themselves were rather bored. Shikage pulled out her puppets and started playing with them.

"Must be fun being an adult." Kurotsubaki agreed, pulling some more flowers out of her picture.

"We can have fun too!" Ki'iro said. "C'mon, let's go outside."

"Yes, you still owe me that match!" Iwa said jabbing a finger at Hizashi.

"Sounds like fun." Hizashi said finishing his milk.

The kids put their dishes in the sink and all ran for Ino's back yard. They opened the door and were about to run into the bright sun, but Ino called them back.

"What are you kids gunna do?" she asked, a suspicious look in her eye.

"Just a little sparring, Yamanaka-san." Iwa said, snapping to attention.

"Oh let them have their fun, Ino. Just be careful and don't break anything." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. There's nothing they can break out there." Sai said.

"Oh no?" Sakura smirked. "Remember who has been training Iwa in chakra control."

"Wait…you don't mean…" Ino began.

"Yep. He can already increase his strength a little like me and Tsunade-sama."

"Won't do him much good if Ki'iro gets serious." Naruto laughed.

"And why is that?" Sakura glared.

"Hinata has been teaching her Jyuuken."

"What!" everybody gasped.

"J-Just the basics." Hinata stammered. "Her Byakugan is still growing so she can't always see the Tenketsu, but I taught her some basic forms."

"Does she know the Rasengan?" Neji asked.

"Not yet, but I promised I'd show her the first step soon."

"It wouldn't help her anyway." Neji smiled. "Hizashi has better aim than Tenten."

"What! Better than Tenten?" Lee said, amazed.

"I wouldn't say he's that good." Tenten giggled, "But he does give me a run for my money."

"How are Shikage and Kurotsubaki progressing?" Konohamaru asked.

"Shikage's shadow is still weak. That's why I'm glad Kankuro is teaching her how to use puppets." Shikamaru said.

"She's also struggling with Fuuton, but Kakuro says she shows potential as a puppeteer so we're not too worried." Temari agreed.

All eyes turned to Ino and Sai who had been keeping quiet the whole time. Ino sighed, "I don't understand the girl. She's moody, has no interest in gardening, and doesn't like to go outside…it baffles me."

"Just sounds like she takes after Sai to me." Sakura said.

"Umm…she may not like gardening, but I-I think she has a great interest in flowers." Hinata said from the window.

"Why do you say that?"

Hinata said nothing but pointed out the window. All the adults gathered to look outside and found a battlefield covered in inky flowers and Kurotsubaki standing over the other four, laughing children.

The five kids bolted out the door and Iwa immediately leapt at Hizashi who ducked just in time.

"How did you see me coming?"

"I can see behind me with these eyes, remember?" Hizashi smirked.

"Well let's see if your eyes can keep up with To-sama's Strong Fist."

Iwa rushed forward and threw a punch, but Hizashi dodged it and retreated a few steps before pulling out his toy kunai.

"Your Strong Fist won't work if you can't get close to me." Hizashi smirked and threw the kunai.

Iwa jumped to the side to dodge the knife, rolled and came up on his feet only to find three shuriken flying at him. He yelped in surprise and the toy shuriken bounced off his chest.

"You're dead!" Hizashi said, pumping his fist.

"An opening!" Ki'iro yelled as she leapt toward Hizashi. He turned just in time to see the attack, but not dodge. She jabbed Hizashi's left arm twice before he could retreat again and she assumed her Jyuuken stance. Hizashi glared at his cousin, rubbing his arm.

"What did you do?" he growled. "My arm feels weak."

"I hit the little dots on your arm." Ki'iro said brightly.

"You can see the Tenketsu?" Hizashi said, jealousy obvious in his voice.

"Kinda."

"Ki'iro!" Iwa called and tossed her the kunai Hizashi had thrown.

"Let me help!" Shikage said, jumping next to Ki'iro.

"Two on one? That's not fair."

"It'll take both of us to beat you and you know it." Shikage said, her puppet rising to its feet next to her.

"Kurotsubaki! Help me!" Hizashi cried.

"If you insist." She said and reluctantly stepped on Hizashi's side.

"I'm still not very good with this puppet, but I can give you a little cover." Shikage whispered.

"Thanks." Ki'iro muttered back.

The two teams stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Shikage's fingers twitched and suddenly her puppet rushed forward. Its mouth opened to expose a tiny cannon and it fired several pellets. Hizashi drew another kunai, but Kurotsubaki had already drawn a flower and made a hand sign. The flower expanded off the paper and its petals blocked the pellets. Then it began to rotate and the petals closed, forming a point before it shot toward Ki'iro. She reacted just in time and pushed Shikage out of the way and dodged the floral missile. It collided with the ground and splashed ink everywhere. Ki'iro looked back at Kurotsubaki and found four flower-shaped shuriken flying at her. She held her arms up to protect herself, but Shikage's puppet intercepted them.

"You've gotten better." Kurotsubaki said.

"So have you." Shikage replied.

"Since when can either of you do that?" Hizashi demanded.

"If you like that, you'll love this." Kurotsubaki said and drew another flower. She pulled it off the page and they all recognized it as the Midnight Rose. She carefully held it and sniffed it, "Remember when you asked if this is just ink?"

"Yeah…" Shikage said.

Kurotsubaki just smiled and threw the flower at Shikage who moved her puppet to block it, but Hizashi threw his kunai and moved the puppet just enough to make it miss the flower. It shot forward, but Ki'iro jumped in the way and deflected it with her kunai.

"Thank you, Ki'iro-chan." Shikage said.

"No problem…but what about your puppet?"

Shikage looked and saw that Hizashi's kunai had broken her puppet in two, its legs lying motionless on the ground.

"Don't worry, I can still use him." Shikage said. "He may not have legs anymore, but he can still fight."

As if to prove her point, Shikage made her puppet fly up high and it rained pellets down on Hizashi and Kurotsubaki. Hizashi blocked the pellets and he and Kurotsubaki retaliated with shuriken, but Ki'iro blocked them with her kunai.

"Keep attacking and try to distract them." Ki'iro said and rushed the other two.

"This is getting boring." Kurotsubaki said and drew a large Venus fly trap-type plant which expanded off the page and opened its large maw. Several vines grew from the mouth and wriggled as if searching for prey. "Whiplash." Kurotsubaki said and the plant responded. The vines shot out at Ki'iro and Shikage and wrapped around them, despite their resistance. Shikage moved her fingers in a last ditch effort and her puppet slammed into the side of the plant. It swayed slightly, but did not falter and the puppet fell to the ground in pieces.

"Good job, Kurotsubaki!" Hizashi said and held his toy kunai over her throat. "I'm taking the victory though!"

Kurotsubaki didn't even blink. She just made another hand seal and suddenly Hizashi was suspended in the air, a vine wrapped tightly around his leg.

"Looks like I win." Kurotsubaki said quietly.

"You haven't even struck a lethal blow yet!" Hizashi cried, slashing at the inky vine.

"Fine." Kurotsubaki said. She made a seal and the vines retracted into the mouth of the plant. The mouth opened wide before slamming shut on the children and returning to a liquid state. Big puddles of ink littered the yard and in the biggest puddle were Hizashi, Ki'iro and Shikage, dyed completely black. "Now I win." Kurotsubaki said, standing over the others. They all laughed until Ino came storming out.

"Look what you've done to the yard! All the flowers have been dyed black!" she screamed, practically beside herself.

"Ino, calm down." Sai said, suddenly beside her.

"How can I? I sell these flowers!"

"It's easily cleaned up. Right, Kurotsubaki-chan?"

"Yes, To-san." Kurostubaki said and made a few more seals. The ink began to move back toward her and flowed back into her ink pot. The yard and children were left immaculate and Sai swept his daughter into his arms.

"What do you think, Ka-san?" he said to Ino, "What prize should go to the winner?"

"Prize?" Ino said, still calming herself down.

"Did you see, Ka-san?" Ki'iro said as Hinata and Naruto came walking out.

"I did. Your Jyuuken is getting stronger." Hinata said, hugging Ki'iro.

"To-san, can you fix my arm?" Hizashi said, poking his numb arm.

"Let me look at it." Neji said, his Byakugan activating. "What was with that last move of yours? You never turn on your comrades."

"I-I just wanted to win." Hizashi muttered.

"Victory isn't the most important thing." Tenten said. "Working as a team and protecting one another should always be the main priority."

"To-sama! I'm sorry that I failed. I must require more training." Iwa said bowing before Lee, tears streaming down his face.

"Iwa-kun." Lee said quietly, "You did great!" suddenly his voice rising, tears streaming down his own face. "You tossed Ki'iro-chan a kunai so she could defend herself. That was incredibly noble of you!"

"To-sama!"

"Iwa-kun!"

"They're just like Gai-sensei and Lee used to be." Sakura explained to the group.

"To-san…"Shikage said, approaching her father.

"Looks like we need to get you some new bigger, puppets." He said, patting Shikage on the head.

"Kankuro should be able to help with that." Temari said brightly. "Good job protecting your comrade."

"I'm glad to see the next generation is already so strong." Konohamaru said from the door. "As for the victor's prize, how about you get to wear my hat for the day?"

"What!" everybody yelled.

Konohamaru calmly pulled out his Hokage hat and placed it on Kurostubaki's head. "I'm glad to know my son will have so many strong friends by his side."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kurotsubaki said, blushing.

"Shall we go to the festival then?" Moegi asked.

"Festibal!" Asuma squealed from Moegi's arms.

"I think it's been decided." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Race you there, Bushy-Brows!" Naruto yelled and leapt over the fence, Ki'iro on his shoulders.

"You are on!" Lee said, following with Iwa on his shoulders.

"Wait for me!" Konohamaru held out his hands for Asuma, but Moegi's look clearly said, 'hell no'. "What about you, Kurostubaki-chan?"

"No, thank you, Hokage-sama." She said, looking embarrassed.

"Can I, Hokage-sama?" Hizashi asked.

"Of course. Let's go!" he yelled and they were gone.

"I guess the rest of us are walking?" Sakura said.

"Definitely." Tenten said. "I'm getting too old to keep up with those guys."

Alrighty, if anyone cares, this is how I came up with the names for the kids. Shikage is a combination of the Japanese words Shika (deer) and kage (shadow) so I thought the name worked since she's Shikamaru's daughter. Ki'iro is the Japanese word for yellow and I thought that since Naruto is orange and Hinata is white, what color could I get if I mixed orange and white. It's a bit of a stretch but I like it. Kurotsubaki is two Japanese words; kuro (black) and tsubaki (flower). This was the hardest name by far because I was trying to take something from both parents and it was really hard to find something Ino and Sai had in common or was similar. In the end, Sai uses black ink and Ino is all about flowers; black flower, Kurotsubaki. I suppose that was a lie. I got lazy with Hizashi and Asuma simply because I couldn't think of anything else so I just named them after important people in the parents' lives. Alrighty. Hope you enjoyed my poor attempt at literature. Please comment and give me any tips that you think would make the story better. Oh and to all those who have read my other fanfics, don't worry, there is action to this one. Anyways, laters.


	2. Broken Family

Naruto: What the hell was that, Gogeta?

Gogeta: What was what?

Neji: For one thing, I'm not the main character, and for another, there wasn't any action at all. That's unlike you.

Sakura: Are you feeling ok?

Gogeta: Like I said before, I've just been watching a bunch of those Naruto chat rooms and wanted to try my hand at one.

Ino: So this is going to be nothing but a drama fest?

Hinata: I…I don't know…I kind of like those videos.

Ino: That's 'cuz they always set you up with Naruto in them.

Hinata: Well that's not the only reason…

Naruto: Either way you have to get back to your roots and put some action in this fanfic. You're no good at this peaceful life stuff.

Gogeta: Did none of you read what I wrote after last chapter? There will be action.

Shino: Am I involved?

Gogeta: Now shut up everybody, there's actually a lot of people that seem to like this one and I want to update as much as possible.

Shino: Ignored again…

Lee: How is Army life treating you, Gogeta-san?

Gogeta: Not too bad…it makes it difficult to find time to write these and it's especially hard to find time to upload, but I'm going to do my best for my fans. NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE!

"We won!" Ki'iro shrieked as she and Naruto alighted in the park.

"Second!" Iwa cried as Lee landed next to Naruto.

"We lost, Hokage-sama." Hizashi moaned.

"Sorry…still can't beat you, boss." Konohamaru panted.

"Hate to tell you, Lee, but you came in THIRD!" he said, he and Ki'iro holding up three fingers.

"What?" Lee said, thunderstruck, "Not again."

"Well what shall we do?" Konohamaru asked. "It'll be a while before the others show up."

"Hmm…I'm not sure." Naruto said.

"Oi! Naruto, is that you?" a voice called.

"Huh? Oh, Kiba!" Naruto called.

"How have you been, Naruto? And this can't be Ki'iro! Look how big you've gotten!" Kiba said, running up with Akamaru.

"Hello Inuzuka-san, Akamaru-san." Ki'iro said, blushing. Naruto put her down and Akamaru's tail started wagging when he recognized his favorite playmate.

"We're doing fine." Naruto said, "We just raced here so we're waiting for Ka-san to get here."

"Waiting on a woman I see." Kiba laughed, "Nothing beats the freedom of a bachelor."

"Is that what you call being devoted to Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto laughed back. "Speaking of which, how has she been?"

"I'm not devoted to her! Shino and I just help her with errands every now and then…" Kiba said, his voice trailing off and a slight blush on his cheeks. He watched Ki'iro climb on Akamaru's back for a ride and then looked back at Naruto, "Anyway, she's doing fine, but her son broke his leg on a recent mission so she's stuck at home tending to him."

"Good to hear my cousin is being well cared for." Konohamaru said, taking Hizashi off his shoulders. "I don't get to see them as often as I'd like."

"Why are you here then, Kiba-san?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I was just picking up some medicine for Kurenai-sensei's kid and I happened to see you on my way back." Kiba said.

"Well we don't want to keep you." Konohamaru said. "Please make sure my cousin is well looked after."

"You can count on me, Hokage-sama! Keep your eyes open, Naruto. You may see some of the others. Let's go, Akamaru!" he yelled and raced off. Both Akamaru and Ki'iro looked disappointed, but Akamaru laid down to let Ki'iro off and after licking her face, he ran after Kiba.

"Who else do you think is here?" Naruto wondered, laughing at Ki'iro's disgusted face.

"Let us wander around and see who we find." Lee suggested.

The six of them moved through the park and stopped at a few of the stalls selling candy and toys, played a few of the carnival games and rode some rides. Everywhere they went though; people would stop and stare or whisper behind their hands as they passed.

"Why do you think they keep staring at us?" Ki'iro asked.

"Because I'm Rokudaime-" Naruto began.

"And I'm Nandaime Hokage." Konohamaru finished.

"So?"

"Well we're kinda famous." Naruto explained.

"I think you're more famous than I am," Konohamaru admitted. "People still consider you the hero of the village."

"You think?" Naruto said chuckling.

"Well I don't like it." Ki'iro said folding her arms.

"It is pretty annoying isn't it?" Naruto agreed. "But you can't just be rude to people."

"How can you not like it?" Hizashi said. "I wish people would stop me for autographs."

"You say that now." Naruto laughed.

"To-san! People are still staring!" Ki'iro complained.

"You could transform." Iwa suggested.

Naruto and Konohamaru looked at each other and smiled, "How long has it been since we had an Orioke no Jutsu contest?" Naruto asked, a nostalgic look in his eye.

"Too long, boss."

They both formed hand seals and shouted, "G-rated Orioke no Jutsu!" disappearing behind puffs of smoke. When they were visible again, they had assumed the forms of their wives. They looked down at themselves and an uneasy look spread across both their faces.

"This feels a little weird." Naruto admitted.

"I'm not sure how Moegi would feel about this." Konohamaru agreed.

"Wow, To-san!"Ki'iro said. "You look just like Ka-san!"

"You think so?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And Hokage-sama! Even with my Byakugan I can't tell that you're transformed."

"Really?"

"They look a little different to me." Iwa said, "I just can't put my finger on it."

Lee's eyes suddenly went even wider and he did his best to cover all three sets of young ears, "He is right, Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama…Hinata-chan and Moegi-chan's chests are not that big."

The two blinked twice and then looked at each other's chests. They did their best to stifle their laughter, but failed to hide it completely.

"Sorry, Bushy Brows. Old habits." Naruto said between laughs.

The pair fixed their transformations and they began to move again with much more speed and ease. They still received some recognition as the Hokages wives, but for the most part, they were ignored. Once they were even approached by a group of drunken men and were forced to drop their transformations for a moment to scare the drunks off. Twenty minutes later, they were walking down the main street of the festival with cotton candy when they ran into the rest of the group. There was silence for a moment until Naruto broke it.

"Hey, Hinata-chan."

"Lee, what's going on?" Sakura demanded, giving voice to everyone else's confusion.

"Oh, Naruto-kun and Hokage-sama transformed so we could move through the festival more easily." Lee explained.

"Hope you weren't doing anything perverted in my form." Moegi said, a dangerous look in her eye.

"Nope, not yet." Konohamaru said, striking a pose and winking at her.

"Geez, that's weird." Moegi said, "It's like my mirror is hitting on me."

"They did a good job though didn't they, Ka-san, Moegi-san?" Ki'iro said.

"I suppose, but I think they made our hips to wide. What do you think, Hinata?" Moegi said.

"Um…if that is how Naruto sees me, then I'm happy." She said quietly.

Naruto and Konohamaru undid their justu just as a loud voice called out, "Ino-chan! Shikamaru!"

"Choji!" Ino and Shikamaru said together.

"Choji-niisan!" Shikage and Kurotsubaki squealed and ran to him. He scooped the two girls up in his arms and put them on either shoulder as he walked back to the group.

"How have you been, Shikamaru? We don't get to see you around these parts very often." He said slapping his friend's shoulder.

"Been good, Choji. How about yourself?" Shikamaru said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Teaching at the Academy. Hokage-sama hasn't needed my protection lately so I've been enjoying a care free life. How about you, Ino-chan?"

"Still selling flowers." Ino said, hugging Choji. "I hear you just became the head of the Akimichi Clan too."  
>Choji rubbed the back of his head and looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, To-san decided he was too old to continue as head of the Clan so he passed the title on to me."<p>

"That's awesome, Choji!" Naruto said from behind them.

"Oh, it looks like everybody else is here as well." Choji smiled at everyone as they greeted him. "So what are our plans for today?"

Everybody exchanged a look and shrugged at Choji, "We're still checking out what the festival has to offer." Shikamaru said.

"Well there's a booth not too far from here that makes the best Bar-B-Q I've ever had." Choji said pointing down the road. "If you get hungry, you should stop by."

"Thanks Choji, we'll be sure to stop by later today." Shikamaru said.

"You'd better." Choji said happily. "Can't wait to hear all your stories about Suna." He said and started walking away.

"Wait, Choji!" Temari said, "You still have our kids?"

"No I don't, I have _my _nieces." Choji said with a smile making the kids laugh.

"They'll be fine." Ino promised Temari. "Have fun you two."

"We will!" Shikage called back.

"Now, let me teach you both about bar-b-q…" Choji began as he walked away with them.

"I guess that gives you four some free time." Naruto said, winking at Sai and Shikamaru.

The four of them shared a look and the couples moved closer together, "I suppose it does." Ino sighed.

"We'll catch up with you in a bit." Sakura said and lead the group away from the other four.

"That was really nice of Choji." Moegi said as they continued walking through the festival.

"Makes me wonder if he could have been the same…" Sakura mumbled.

"It's been a while since you brought him up." Naruto said, "If things had turned out differently, he may have."

Sakura looked sad for a moment, but then they passed a pie eating contest and Iwa challenged Lee who gladly accepted. She gave them a look that clearly said, 'Really?' but the smile returned to her face and she declared she'd beat them both.

"You want to try too, Hizashi?" Tenten tentatively asked.

"I'd rather not." Hizashi said, although his eyes never left Iwa.

"What about you, Neji?"

"Absolutely not." Neji said with a scowl.

"You worried about gaining weight?" Tenten laughed.

"Wha-no." Neji said, trying to think of another excuse, "I…just don't want to get my clothes dirty."

"Sure…"Tenten said sarcastically.

"Same old Neji." Naruto said, laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Naruto said, the smile growing wider on his face.

"He just means…um…that you're still serious and logical, Neji-niisan." Hinata said quickly.

"And that you're no fun!" Ki'iro said.

"Ki'iro!" Hinata cried, covering her mouth.

"I'm not fun?" Neji wondered, "Well how about this?" Neji walked over to the table loaded with pies for the contest and came back.

"Well?" Tenten asked.

"Would you like some pie, Naruto?"

"Umm…sure." Naruto said, sensing danger.

"Sorry, but this one is for Tenten."

"Wha-" Tenten began, but was cut off as Neji shoved the pie in her face.

Neji wiped the whipped cream off his hands and there was silence as the pie fell away in pieces from Tenten's face. She wiped away some of the pie so she could see and revealed an evil glare. Neji folded his arms, "How's it taste, Tenten?" he asked, chuckling.

"Why don't you tell me?" Tenten said throwing the pie she'd wiped off her face at Neji.

He ducked and the pie went right into Naruto's face. "Oh it's on now!"

"N-Naruto!" Hinata said as Naruto ran to the table coming back with more pies.

"Pie Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and chucked the pies in his arms.

Neji and Tenten both dodged and Ki'iro and Hizashi both got a pie to the face. Both children screamed, but then looked at each other and howled with laughter.

"Naruto! How dare you attack my child!" Tenten said, a wide grin on her face. She wiped more pie off her and Hizashi's faces and smeared it on Hinata's clothes.

"Tenten!" Hinata cried.

Soon more pies became involved and the air was full of fruit, whipped cream and crust. Only when the contest referee came over and started yelling about all his pies did the pie fight stop. Naruto apologized and paid for all the pies lost in the battle. He turned to his family and friends and couldn't keep from laughing. Everyone was covered in pie, especially the kids.

"Wait, where's Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"He probably knew it wasn't proper for the Hokage to be seen participating in a pie fight and they disappeared in the midst of it." Neji said, wiping his face off.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. Everyone already knows I'm a knuckle head so I don't have to worry about my image." Naruto laughed.

"Um…how about a swim?" Hinata suggested, looking down at her dirty clothes.

"Yes! Let's go to the lake!" Ki'iro said, hopping on the spot.

Both families spent the rest of the day at the lake. The adults had cleaned the clothes as best they could in the water and had left them to dry on some nearby rocks while the kids had spent most of the time splashing each other.

"It's a great day to be at the lake, it's completely deserted." Naruto said, shading his eyes from the sun.

"Everybody else is probably at the festival." Tenten agreed.

"Time to mess with the kids some more." Neji said with a sly grin. He assumed a Jyuuken stance and thrust his palm at the water. His Air Palm slammed into the water and a huge wave began to spread across the surface of the lake. The kids looked up just in time to see the wave wash over them and when they resurfaced, they were laughing. Neji laughed too and then raced out across the water to where the kids were. They squealed and tried to run, but Neji caught them and they were soon caught in a whirlpool made by Neji's Rotation.

"Neji, that's not fair." Tenten laughed and rushed out to give the kids a helping hand.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" Naruto asked, because Hinata had been really quiet and her whole face was red.

"It's…it's just that…"

"What?"

Hinata looked away from Naruto, "It's just embarrassing…this isn't a bathing suit…it's just my underwear."

"Oh is that all?" Naruto laughed. "Don't worry, we're all family here and we're all in our undies too. Plus the rest of the lake is completely deserted."

"I…I suppose." Hinata said, relaxing a little bit, "I wish I hadn't worn such a lacy bra, though."

Naruto just smiled and put his arms around Hinata, "Don't worry about it, besides, you should be more worried about your hair."

"Huh? What's wrong with my ha-"

The words got caught in her throat as Naruto squatted and suddenly they were both in the air. They fell into the lake right next to the others, splashing them all.

"It's wet." Naruto said after he and Hinata had resurfaced.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Hinata shrieked.

"Whoa! That's a first." Naruto laughed. "Never heard you swear be-"

But he was cut off by a Hinata splashing him in the face. She assumed her own Jyuuken stance and smiled at Naruto, a dangerous look in her eye. "Water Style: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms Splash Assault."

Hinata's hands moved so fast they were just a blur as she slapped at the water. Naruto laughed and tried to run, but Hinata would just move in front of him and unleash more liquid Hell on him. Eventually he was forced to hide under water, but Hinata just followed him down. Naruto was ready for her though; he'd made clones and each clone had a Rasengan. The water began to swirl around them, forming a current which sucked Hinata in and then sent her upwards. She shot out of the water, flipped in mid-air and landed on the surface, waiting for the next move.

"I see London, I see France," a voice said beneath her. She looked down and Naruto's face was just breaking the surface between her feet, a large grin on his face.

"Who's the one with Byakugan here?" Hinata laughed, grabbing Naruto's shoulders and pulling him out of the water. She drew back her arm for her next attack but Naruto reached out and grabbed the front of her bra, making Hinata freeze.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Hold it!" Tenten yelled and pulled out her scroll. There was a puff of smoke and next thing they knew, there was an inner tube wrapped tightly around Naruto and Hinata. "I call foul play on Naruto."

"What now?" Naruto asked Hinata again. She just smiled and kissed Naruto. This time he blushed and bowed his head. "You win."

"Good." Hinata said and used her chakra to pop the tube.

Everybody laughed as they headed back to the shore to check their clothes. They found that they were dry and to the kids' disappointment, they adults decided it was time to head back to the festival.

"But we're having so much fun here." Ki'iro said.

"And I want to see more of To-san and Hinata-neesan's Jyuuken." Hizashi said.

"Maybe later. Plus it's starting to get dark." Tenten said.

"Just one problem." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Neji asked.

"Wet underwear…dry clothes…"

"Looks like it's time for some free balling." Neji said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Neji?" Tenten said. "I understand you're trying to be more fun, but that's going a little too far."

"What choice do we have?" Naruto asked.

"I'll…I'll just wear the clothes over the wet underwear." Hinata said.

"I'm with Hinata on this one." Tenten said, "you kids will keep your underwear on as well." She added with a stern look.

The kids nodded and began to get dressed while Naruto and Neji moved into the trees to get dressed. When everybody was dressed, they moved back toward the festival; Naruto and Neji sporting sly smiles while Tenten and Hinata were looking rather annoyed. The festival came into view and with it were all the others at Choji's Bar-B-Q stand. Ino saw them first and waved.

"Where have you all been? We've been looking for you."

"Sorry, Ino-chan." Tenten said, waving back. "We were down at the lake."

"Well that explains why your clothes look a little wet." Ino laughed.

"But Naruto and Neji don't look as wet." Sai mentioned.

"That's because we're-" Naruto began.

"Ignore them!" Tenten said cutting him off.

"So what do we have planned?" Neji asked the group in general.

Everybody exchanged a look and shrugged, but a voice behind them spoke, "If I make a suggestion, there's a parade coming this way soon."

"Shino-kun!" Hinata gasped

"Glad somebody recognized me." Shino said.

"Jeez you can hold a grudge." Naruto muttered.

"Hello Aburame-san." Ki'iro said quietly.

"Hello, Ki'iro-chan." Shino said, "Found any insect recently?"

"I saw lots of water bugs at the lake and the cicadas have been really noisy."

"Have you noticed the Tickle Flies?" Shino asked.

"The what?" Shino reached out his hand and fluttered his thumb and pinky finger like they were wings and poked Ki'iro in her side, then her neck and her arm pits. Ki'iro squealed with laughter and retreated behind Hinata's legs. "Ka-san, we need some Tickly Fly bug spray."

Everyone laughed, and Tenten said, "What's gotten in to everybody today? Neji's having pie fights and making jokes, Sakura's been in an eating contest, and now Shino is being silly."

"It is Valentine's Day." Shino said. "Perhaps we're just enjoying a nice relaxing day."

"Perhaps…" Tenten said looking suspicious.

"Did you mention a parade, Shino?" Ino asked.

"I did. It should start over there." Shino said pointing to the East.

Everyone looked just in time to see an explosion blossom in the distance. The festival turned deathly silent and then havoc broke loose as everyone either ran to investigate or ran for their homes.

"Moegi, you and the mothers take the kids somewhere safe and help when you can." Konohamaru ordered.

"Right! This way everyone." She said and the women rushed away with the children protesting in their arms.

"Naruto, Sai, Choji, you're with me. The rest of you, look for casualties. Go!"

Everyone rushed off as several more explosions rocked the village. The four ninja leapt from roof top to roof top and everywhere they looked, everything was in chaos. As they raced by, Naruto and Konohamaru shouted orders to the people, but either they couldn't hear them over the screams of the masses or they were too scared to pay attention.

"Konohamaru, any idea what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"None." He replied.

"Why did this have to happen on Valentine's Day?" Choji asked, watching some of the decorations burn to ash.

"Don't worry Choji-san. Whoever is responsible for this will pay dearly." Konohamaru promised.

The four arrived at the site of the first explosion and found several fights already being waged. Justu clashed here and there as Konoha ninja fought to defend civilians or protect their own lives.

"Are they ninja?" Sai asked.

"Seems like it, but they don't wear headbands so I don't know where they're from." Konohamaru said.

"Then let's find out." Naruto said and formed a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The clones surged forward and within minutes the fighting had stopped.

"That was way too easy." Sai said.

"Bring one of them here, Naruto." Konohamaru ordered.

Naruto motioned to a clone and it came running up, a defeated ninja in his arms. Choji expanded his own arms and held the enemy ninja in one hand. Choji expected resistance, but the enemy didn't even struggle.

"Speak! Who are you?" Konohamaru demanded.

"That's rather rude." The ninja said, "You should give your own name-"

"Don't mock the Hokage, worm." Choji cut him off and gave him a squeeze.

"Ho-Hokage?" he said between gasps of pain.

"That's right. Now speak."

"As a matter of fact, I have a message for you." He said and glared at Konohamaru, his left eye turning red and shifting into a Sharingan.

Konohamaru fell to his knees in pain and Choji closed his fist before chucking the corpse as far as he could. Naruto and Sai helped Konohamaru back to his feet who was breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Families! Now!"

The women raced away as three more explosions shook the village. All the children were fighting their mothers, demanding they be allowed to fight, but they wouldn't hear of it.

"Where can we hide out?" Temari asked. "I don't know this place very well."

"We can go back to my place." Ino said.

"Your door swings open too easily, remember?" Sakura said, "Let's go to the hospital."

"The wounded will have filled that place up." Hinata said. "W-we could go to the Hyuuga mansion."

"Sorry, Hinata." Tenten said, "Lord Hiashi would never allow you on the property or any of you to be honest."

"The Hokage mansion is the most secure place in the village. Let's go there!" Moegi said and lead the way. All the others agreed and followed her lead. As they traveled through the village, they encountered little resistance. Only once did they see the enemy, but they managed to hide and avoided detection. The mansion came into view and the women pushed themselves faster. They made it to the mansion and Moegi held the door for them as they all ran through.

"Moegi-chan." Hinata said, breathing heavily, "I think we're being followed."

"Then we must get to safety." Moegi said and slammed the door shut behind them.

They continued to follow Moegi through the many halls of the mansion until they came to a stop at a blank wall. Moegi began to move her hand along the wall as if she were searching for something.

"What are you doing, Moegi?" Ino demanded.

"There's a secret room back here. I just need to find-there it is!" she said and moved a section of the wall to reveal a large metal handle. She pulled on the handle and the wall opened like a door. The room beyond was small with no windows or lights.

"It looks like a safe." Tenten said as they all moved into the room.

"It pretty much is." Moegi said and then looked at the group defiantly, "I'm going back to help my husband. Who's staying?"

"Not me." The rest said.

"We're not staying either!" Ki'iro cried, Hizashi and Iwa echoeing her.

"Ki'iro!" Shikage said calmly, "leave this to the adults. There's nothing we can do right now."

"But…"

"Ki'iro, listen to Shikage. All of you listen to her." Hinata added.

"If anyone should stay behind, it should be Sakura." Ino said.

"What? You think I've gone soft, Ino?" Sakura said, anger clear in her face.

"No, I just-"

"Oh, Sakura participates in one pie eating contest and she can't fight anymore!" Sakura continued but Ino grabbed her shoulders and made her look into her eyes.

"I don't want anything to happen to my girl…but if something does and you're near her…you could save her." Ino said, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of Kurotsubaki in danger.

"Ino…"

"Plus you're the strongest out of all of us. You could defend the kids should the need arise."

"And that's precisely why she'll be needed in the battle." Tenten said. "I think Hinata is the best bet. She'll be able to see any threat coming a mile away."

"Speaking of which, close the door! Someone is coming!" Hinata said.

"Who is it?" Moegi asked.

"Uchiha?" Naruto gasped, "but how is that possible? I defeated Sasuke over a decade ago."

"I didn't say it was Sasuke." Konohamaru said ominously.

"Then how are they Uchiha?" Choji asked.

"I don't know, but from what I saw in that guy's eye, these ninja are dteremined to resurrect the Uchiha Clan and rebuild Konoha as they see fit."

"Seems like they've already resurrected the clan to me." Sai said, observing more fights breaking out.

"Ignore them," Konohamaru said, racing past several skirmishes, "they have capable ninja battling them. Besides, they're after something far more important."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Remember I said they want to resurrect the Uchiha Clan?" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah."

"Well they are searching for anyone with a trace of Uchiha blood and anybody they find who doesn't, they kill. So I fear for Moegi, Asuma and the others."

"Why," Naruto asked, "they went and found a safe place to hide."

"They were followed." Konohamaru snapped. "Through that guy's eye…I saw our families fighting for their lives."

"Where!" Naruto demanded.

"Hokage mansion. Secret back room."

Naruto scowled and his Golden Fox Cloak blossomed around him. "I'll go ahead and do what I can. Meet you there." He said and rushed off too fast for the others to keep up.

"Hokage-sama?" Choji said.

"What, Choji-san?" Konohamaru said, obviously tense.

"I'm sorry about this, but Naruto needs all the help he can get."

"What do you-"

Konohamaru was cut off as Choji's enlarged hand wrapped around his entire body and launched him into the sky toward the Hokage mansion.

"We'll be there as soon as we can Hokage-sama!" Choji called as Konohamaru flew through the air.

"Thank you, Choji-san." Konohamaru said and aimed his body for the mansion. As he flew, he saw a yellow streak beneath him that he knew was Naruto. "I'll back you up, boss!"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Konohamaru before pushing himself even faster. Konohamaru began to descend and he formed a seal, creating a clone. They sailed toward the roof of the mansion and saw that it was covered in enemies.

_Uncle Asuma, Grandpa Hiruzen, please, watch over me,_ Konohamaru thought as he pulled out Asuma's old chakra knives.

His clone formed some hand seals and shouted, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb Justu!"

Large globules of flame erupted from the clone's mouth and plummeted to the roof, setting it ablaze. Some of the enemy jumped to avoid the flames while others countered with Water Jutsu or protected themselves with Earth Justu. Konohamaru focused and his chakra formed onto the knife blades, elongating the knife edge until it was three feet long. He fell through the ninja who had jumped and swung the blades. Bodies fell around him and his clone as Konohamaru slammed into the ground. He continued to swing the blades, slicing through the protective rock domes of some or cutting right through water dragons. He hacked down the last enemy on the roof and regrouped with his clone to form a Rasengan. The clone vanished and Konohamaru raised his arm as he forced the Rasengan to spin faster and faster, sucking in the surrounding fire. The fire merged with the Rasengan, making it expand and turn a deep scarlet. Konohamaru looked up at the ninja he'd missed in the air and threw the Rasengan at them. It flew into the center of them and then exploded in a giant ball of fire, eliminating the remaining enemies. He admired his work for a moment and then Konohamaru raced into the mansion to save his family.

Naruto saw Konohamaru fly overhead and smiled, "Good, he'll cut off their escape from the roof. Now I just have to make it inside."

The mansion came into view and with it, a large number of enemy ninja. Naruto broke through the first rank of ninja with sheer speed and took out the second rank with six simultaneous Rasengans. More enemy ninja pounced at Naruto but he swatted them away with a chakra arm. He stood over the fallen ninja and Naruto scowled.

"Dammit, this is taking too long!" Naruto said, "I need to finish this now!"

As if in response, Konohamaru's fire lit up the night sky. Everyone stopped to stare as the Fire Rasengan exploded in mid-air, showering them in sparks.

"That'll work." Naruto smirked.

Two chakra arms came out of Naruto's back and he used them to form a Rasenshuriken. The enemy faltered for a moment, but then Naruto threw it skyward rather than at them. He forced his way to the mansion and ran up the wall before leaping into the path of his Jutsu. "Gotta time this just right." He said as he spun through the air. The Rasenshuriken streaked toward him and he intercepted it with his chakra arms and brought it through what was left of Konohamaru's attack. The Rasenshuriken's Wind chakra mixed with the fire and it adopted a ring of fire. He released the Rasenshuriken and it smashed into the ground, exploding into a giant, fiery tornado, wiping out the rest of the enemies. It subdued as Naruto landed and he burst through the front door of the mansion to meet up with Konohamaru.

"Shut the door!" Hinata cried and Sakura slammed the large metal door shut, ending their argument about who was going to stay. Hinata put her hand on the door and a reassuringly loud lock was heard fall into place.

"How did you know about that?" Moegi asked.

"I-I was shown how to do it when Naruto was Hokage." Hinata said.

"Duh, Moegi-chan." Ino said.

"Shut up, Ino! Now is not the time!" Temari snapped.

"Hinata, can you tell who's out there?" Tenten asked quietly, holding Hizashi close to her.

"It's nobody I recognize." Hinata said, aslo holding Ki'iro close to her. "they have some pretty sinister chakra though."

"It's almost black." Ki'iro added, Asuma struggling in her arms.

"We should fight them!" Iwa declared.

"I'll help." Hizashi cried and fought to free himself from Tenten's grip.

Sakura knelt in front of Iwa, "How like your To-sama you are."

"That's why I want to fight, Ka-sama! I want to help To-sama!"

Sakura pulled her son into a hug and held him close to her. "I'm sure he'd love to have you fighting next to him, but these guys are too strong."

"For us, or for you, Ka-san?" Shikage asked from Temari's lap.

Temari smiled and patted her daughter on the head, "Nobody is too strong for us Ka-san if we work together. Our priority right now is your protection though."

The women shared an uneasy look, but they quickly replaced it with a stubbornly confident one.

"How are you feeling, Kurotsubaki?" Ino asked, "are you scared?"

"No." she said despite her legs shaking.

Ino pulled her daughter onto her lap and hugged her. "Remember when you were scared of storms?"

"You were scared of storms?" Shikage asked.

"Ka-san…"Kurotsubaki whined.

"Ki'iro, I'll take Asuma back now." Moegi said, sitting next to Hinata. She handed him over and immediately Asuma stopped his fussing and was soon asleep.

"Now let's see, what other stories do I have about you?" Ino said, _Can you all hear me?_ She thought. All the adults gave the slightest nod. They knew Ino was communicating with them telepathically so the kids couldn't hear. _Hinata, how's it looking outside?_

_ Not good. The entire mansion is full of enemy ninja. I'm afraid they may be searching for us._ Hinata thought.

_If they find us, can we stand against them?_ Sakura wondered.

_It doesn't matter. I'll fight to my last breath to protect my child. _Temari thought fiercly.

_If it does come to that, I don't know how much help I'll be in his small room._ Tenten admitted.

_Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. _Moegi thought.

_Sorry, Moegi. I don't think you're getting your wish. _Hinata thought.

"Ka-san…" Ki'iro said, fear rising in her voice.

A loud bang was heard on the other side of the metal door and the kids screamed.

"Have they found us?" Moegi whispered.

"They're still not sure." Hinata whispered back, "There's only two in the hall right now."  
>"Ka-san, I'm scared." Ki'iro said, her hands shaking as she held on to Hinata's arm.<p>

Hinata put a finger to Ki'iro's lips and forced herself to look calm, "If we stay calm and quiet, they may not find us."

All the children nodded and covered their mouths as another loud bang shook through the tiny room.

"I'm telling you it's hollow right here and I heard a scream." A muffled voice said.

"You're hearing things. I didn't hear a scream." Another voice said.

"I just wish I could use this eye better, then I could just search for their chakra." The first voice said.

"Let's go, we still need to find the ones that ran in here."

"One more try." The voice said and a third bang shook the room.

"STOP!" Asuma wailed suddenly awake.

"Did you hear that?" the first voice said, "Told you they were back here."

"Keep pounding, I'll go get the others."

"Shit…what are we going to do now?" Tenten asked.

"We _are _kunoichi aren't we?" Sakura said rising to her feet, "We do what we were trained to do!"

"It's been a while since my last fight." Temari said, also rising to her feet and stretching, "I could use a good work out."

"Fine, but we need a plan." Tenten said.

"Um…I think I may have one." Shikage said.

The enemy ninja continued to hammer at the wall with his mace. The wall had fallen away to reveal the metal door, but he continued to swing. He swung again and realized he wasn't even putting a dent in the door. He took a step back and formed some hand seals, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The flames licked at the metal and burned away more of the wall, but did little to penetrate the door. At that moment, his partner came back with another ninja who was being dragged by his arms.

"Not again! Not again!" he kept screaming.

"Shut up! This is the reason the master created you! Now do your job!"

The third ninja was dropped to the floor and began to weep. The second ninja looked at the first and shrugged before running off to gather more allies.

"Dammit, dropping him off on me like this." He said walking over to the sobbing ninja. "So you don't like pain, do you?"

"No." the ninja said.

"Do this for us one last time and you'll never feel pain again."

"R-really?"

"I promise."  
>"Ok…"<p>

The ninja got to his feet just as the second ninja returned with reinforcements. The third made a single hand seal, activating his Sharingan which shifted into a Mangekyo form. Blood began to flow from his left eye and black flames ignited on the metal door. The ninja covered his eye with his hands and fell to his knees in pain.

"Take the pain away!" he screamed.

"As you wish." the ninja said and smashed his mace into the right side of the sobbing ninja's face. Blood splattered onto the walls and the ninja lay very still, no longer crying.

"How are we going to extinguish the Amaterasu?" another ninja asked, ignoring the brains that had landed on his shoe.

"We don't."

The metal began to melt as the Amaterasu consumed it and the screams of the women and children could be heard inside.

"Are you descendants of the Uchiha?" the first ninja called.

"Liked one once, but that was long ago." Sakura yelled.

"Are you or are you not?" the ninja demanded.

"No, we're not. Jeez I thought all Uchiha were supposed to be geniuses." Tenten yelled.

"Enough. Attack as soon as you see an opening."

The metal continued to melt and was now more liquid than solid. The ninja began to pounce but then a loud boom was heard and the door buckled outward slightly, splashing some molten metal still burning with Amaterasu into the hall. Several more booms were heard and the door buckled outward more and more until finally it was thrown off its hinges and flew down the hall. The ninja retreated to avoid the door and it fell on the body of the sobbing ninja. The Amaterasu burned continued to burn, but then fizzled out of existence.

"Dammit, they destroyed the eye!" the first ninja said and turned back to the secret room. Sakura stood in the doorway, her arm full extended and her hand closed in a fist. "You punched the door?" the ninja said in disbelief.

Sakura just smirked and stepped aside as Tenten and Hizashi unleashed a flurry of ninja tools followed by Temari's Wind Scythe. The ninja blocked most of the tools, but some found their mark and even more ninja were blown away by Temari's Jutsu. The remaining enemy retaliated with their own tools, but Hinata entered the doorway and blocked the tools with her Rotation. She retreated and Ino threw several kunai with vines wrapped around them which exploded, shooting the vine's thorns in every direction. Several more ninja fell to the ground, the thorns of the Midnight Rose embedded in their skin.

"Do you give up?" Moegi called from the room.

"Our mission is to kill all those who have no Uchiha blood. We won't stop until you are dead."

"Your search is futile," Moegi yelled, "there are no more Uchiha in this village."

"Maybe no pure," the ninja said, "but there are those that are half or quarter Uchiha. Even those of the Hyuuga contain the blood we seek."

Moegi glanced at Hinata and Ki'iro, their light eyes wide with fear, "I am the wife the Nandaime Hokage, you'll have my life before you spill a drop of Konoha's blood."

"Then with those words forsake your life." The ninja jeered, "We've already taken several adequate specimens."

"How dare you!" Sakura cried, stepping back into the doorway, "Show some respect to-" but she fell to the ground, a thorn in her neck.

"Ka-sama!" Iwa cried.

"She's ok, Iwa-kun. She's just asleep." Ino said, holding Iwa away from the door.

"Now surrender and your deaths shall be quick."

"We'll never surrender!" Moegi said stepping back into view.

"Then die." The ninja said and the remaining enemy ninja all made hand seals.

Moegi dove for cover as a rain of fireballs shot into the safe room. They collided with the back wall and exploded in a shower of sparks, revealing small smoke bombs.

"They hid smoke bombs in the fireballs?" Temari said in amazement.

She pulled out her fan, but the bombs had already gone off and their smoke filled the small room. Temari waved the fan and the smog was blown away, but it was already taking its effect on them. The strength seemed to drain from her limbs and she fell to her knees. Her vision and hearing began to blur and she barely felt Shikage struggling next to her. Just before she passed out, she pulled Shikage into her arms and wrapped her body around her child. She sensed the others doing the same and then all was dark.

The enemy entered the room and glared down at the unconscious bodies. They examined each in turn by forcing open their eyes and selected three, deeming the others useless. Three ninja left with their captives and heard several large booms outside.

"Kill them quickly and be done with it." One said before racing off with the captives.

"That's no fun." One said that was left behind.

"There's one of us for each pair…I think we have time to play a little."

The five enemy ninja each extracted a syringe from their pouch and injected the adults. Each came to and immediately tried to attack, but their limbs were completely numb.

"Might as well relax." The one over Tenten said. "You have absolutely no motor control. Only your body's basic functions: heartbeat, breathing, mitosis." The ninja spoke as if he were discussing the weather.

_Stay calm everyone. _Ino's voice said in their heads. _Can anybody move?_

_No,_ they all admitted.

"Now, what should I do?" the ninja over Tenten wondered as he licked his kunai, "I could sever your carotid," he said holding the knife to her throat, "or give you a grin from ear to ear," the blade moved across Tenten's face, "Oh, there's always the femoral." He said touching the blade to her thigh."

_I don't care…just leave Hizashi alone._ Tenten thought.

"Or perhaps we start here." The ninja said, his blade cutting into the fabric of Tenten's shirt. His eyes grew wide and his breathing shallow. Tenten's eyes watered as his horrible breath wafted across her face. The knife cut through her shirt and it fell away revealing the fish net shirt and bra underneath. In her mind, Tenten heard all the others shouting curses and insults and knew similar things were happening to them. The enemy ninja licked his lips and lowered his head as a huge explosion shook the whole mansion and Konohamaru and Naruto burst into the room. A chakra hand for each enemy shot out of Naruto's back and slammed them into a wall.

"Moegi!" Konohamaru cried and fell on his wife and child. He held her in his arms, but when she did not move, he began to weep, fearing the worst.

"What did you do?" Naruto demanded, putting more pressure on the ninjas.

"Nothing, you arrived before the good part." One said, but was silenced as Naruto pressed on him even harder.

"If you kill us, you'll never know." Another laughed, but cringed as his bones popped.

Naruto drew one of them close to him, his chakra hand still completely covering the enemy's body, "Speak."

"Rokudaime Hokage." The ninja said calmly, "We were told to avoid you at all costs."

"Speak now!" Naruto roared, squeezing the ninja and making more bones pop, "I have four others here to ask in your place so don't think I won't kill you."

The ninja gave an evil smile, "They were poisoned. We injected them to return them to a conscious state, but they can't move or speak. The poison is still active in their systems as well. They'll be dead in about ten minutes."

Naruto's eyes widened and then narrowed with a level of anger he hadn't felt in years. He formed a single hand sign and hundreds of Naruto clones raced out of the room. "Shino should be here soon. They'll be fine, Konohamaru. Can't say the same for you though."

_Naruto! _Ino's voice echoed through his mid.

"Huh? Ino?" he said looking down at her.

_Naruto, I'm so sorry._

"Don't worry about it, Ino they were too-"

As Naruto watched, tears formed in Ino's eyes, _No…they took Hinata, Ki'iro and Hizashi_

_ WHAT! _Tenten's screamed in their heads.

For the first time in over ten years, Naruto's pupils shifted to slits and the Fox's Golden Cloak was tinged with scarlet. "Where. Are. They?" Naruto said, squeezing with each word.

"No idea." The ninja said nonchalantly.

Naruto withdrew all his chakra arms, slamming the ninjas together and killing them. He struggled, but regained control of himself and gave a helpless look to Konohamaru. He just nodded and thrust his arm at the open door, "Just go! Bring them back!"

Naruto nodded, tears of anger and hatred pooling in his eyes. He forced himself to stand still for a moment and then entered Sage Mode. He concentrated and then his eyes snapped open. "Got them! I'll be back as soon as I can." He yelled as he ran into the hallway and out of the mansion.

"Good luck, boss."

All women: What the hell!

Gogeta: Sorry, I wanted those guys to be the lowest of the low…

Sakura: So you make them cut away our shirts?

Gogeta: Hey I could have made them do something to the kids.

All: Wow…

Hinata: Why are you making me the damsel in distress again.

Gogeta: It would spoil the next chapter to tell you anything about it.

Kakashi: NO SPOILERS!

Gogeta: When did you get here Kakashi?

Kakashi: Oh…well I've read my Icha Icha books so many times I've practically memorized them so I decided to look at something different for a while.

Gogeta: Well I'm honored, Kakashi-sensei.

Shino: I'm just glad I'm in this fanfic…even if it's a very small role.

Iwa: When do I get to fight again? I want to redeem myself!

Hizashi: What about me?

Gogeta: Um…soon…

Naruto: Yeah that could mean anywhere from a week to sixth months.

Gogeta: Shut up, Naruto. I already said I'm going to try to upload a new chapter at least once a week. It all depends on the schedule the Army has me on.

Neji: So when is Sasuke going to make an appearance?

Kakashi: NO SPOILERS!

Gogeta: Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.

Moegi: Why am I so weak?

Gogeta: Umm…what are your Jutsu again?

Moegi:…Cherry Chip Nipple Sexy Jutsu…

Gogeta: And what else?

Moegi:….

Gogeta: I rest my case. Well guys until next time. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up by next weekend. Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my other stories if you have the time.

Sakura: What shameless self-promotion.


	3. Promise of Power

Naruto: Hey, Neji, did you hear?

Neji: About what?

Naruto: Gogeta got dumped!

Neji: No way!

Naruto: You don't think he'd kill our wives out of jealousy and spite do you?

Neji: No…he'd never do that…

Gogeta: What are you guys talking about?

Naruto: Nothing…nothing…

Sakura: Did you really get dumped, Gogeta-san?

Gogeta: So that's what you were talking about! Yeah I did, but it wasn't a messy break up and I'd rather not talk about it.

Lee: Do not worry, Gogeta-sama! You still have us and all of your fans.

Gogeta: Thanks Lee.

Hinata: Umm…Gogeta-san…can we start the story? I want to know what happens to me…

Gogeta: Of course, Hinata.

Naruto: Please don't kill her, please don't kill her…

Gogeta: What?

Naruto: Just write!

Hinata felt herself moving and felt two strong arms holding her tightly. For a moment she felt relaxed, but her memories came flooding back and she opened her eyes just a crack. She saw the ninja who had been in the hall and she tried to attack, but her body was numb.

"Oh good. Looks like you're awake." The ninja carrying Hinata said, "Don't worry, we've neutralized the deadly effects of the poison, but it'll be a while before you'll be able to move."

Hinata glared at the ninja and her Byakugan activated. Only then did she realize that there were others with her and she felt her heart sink when she saw Ki'iro and Hizashi's limp bodies in the arms of two other ninja. She could tell they weren't dead and that the poison had also been neutralized in their bodies so for now they were safe.

_Tenten…, _Hinata thought as she watched Hizashi.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" The ninja asked, "I'm a Raiton user and I can sense the electrical pulses in your body. I can even read the ones in your mind. May I ask your name?"

_Uzumaki Hinata._ The name popped into her mind automatically.

"You're not a Hyuuga? But you have the Byakugan…"

Memories bubbled up in Hinata's mind; the night Naruto accepted her love, her father forbidding their marriage and then disowning her when she had married him anyway.

"Ah I see. You gave up your name and family status for the man you love. That man who would become the Rokudaime Hokage."

_He won't stop until I'm returned to him. _Hinata thought.

"I have no doubt." The ninja said.

_Then why do you continue? If anything happens to us…_ at those words, memories of Naruto's past rampages flowed through her mind.

"I'm sorry. It's my mission given to me by my master who gave me life."

_Why are you being so polite now?_

"My orders were to kill all who possessed no Uchiha blood, but treat those who did with the utmost respect."

_But I have no Uchiha blood._

"That may be true, but it's said the Sharingan evolved from the Byakugan so our master ordered us to capture Byakugan users as well."

_Then what about Hizashi? He has neither Byakugan or Sharingan._

"But he does possess Byakugan abilities. It's possible he possesses the necessary DNA."

_DNA?_

"Yes."

_What do you need with our DNA?_

"I'm sorry, but I can't reveal my master's plans."

Hinata fell silent and tried to think of a way for her and the children to escape, but nothing was coming to her mind. Every plan she came up with she could only see ending in failure.

"Please don't try to escape." The ninja said. "I'm to treat you with respect, but I will knock you out again if you resist."

_I suppose any plan I came up with would be useless against you._

"Pretty much."

_If you know who my husband is then you must know what he finds most important._

"Hmm?"

_The guts to never give up no matter what._

"I know what you're planning and it won't work."

_Never know unless I try._

She focused her chakra into her side and shot it straight into the ninja's heart. He attempted to dodge, but failed and he fell from the tree tops in which he had been traveling. They smashed to the ground and Hinata rolled from his arms, coming to rest on her back. She expected the other two ninja to stop and come back for her, but they continued on as if nothing had happened. All Hinata could do was watch as her daughter and nephew moved further and further away from her.

Naruto sensed Hinata's chakra and pushed himself faster. He sensed that Hinata had fallen from the tree tops before his Sage Mode ran out and he was left with his normal senses. He arrived where he'd last sensed Hinata and found her lying perfectly still. He tentatively approached, fearing what he might see, but saw that her eyes were still open and flooded with tears.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried, scooping her into his arms, tears flowing from his own eyes.

"N-Naruto." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Are you ok? Where's Ki'iro and Hizashi?"

She tried to speak, but couldn't, but Naruto saw her shift slightly toward the fallen ninja.

"I understand." He said and sat her against a tree where she couldn't see the ninja, "I'll be right back." He said, brushing tears away from her eyes and doing his best to look calm. She gave the slightest smile and Naruto walked over to Hinata's abductor. He reached down and yanked the ninja up by his shirt and held him in the air with one hand, "First thing's first; do you have the antidote to that poison? Don't lie, I can feel your pulse so I'll be able to tell."

"The poison…has already been…neutralized." The ninja said between gasps of air.

"You're either a good liar or you're telling the truth. Hope it's the latter. Now spill it; who you are, who you work for; everything!"

"I…am forbidden." The ninja choked out, blood leaking from his mouth.

The Golden Cloak vanished from around Naruto, but his pupils remained slits. "You have the Sharingan don't you? Can you see it? The Kyuubi sealed away deep inside me? It's made of hate and blood lust and its desires are difficult to repress at times." The ninja blinked but showed no other signs of life. He blinked again and found himself staring into the eyes of the Kyuubi itself. It grinned before speaking.

"I must congratulate you. No one has managed to make Naruto this made in years."

"Th-that voice." The ninja shuddered, faltering for the first time, "It feels like it's tearing at my soul."

"Naruto has given me a bit of a leash. He says if you don't tell him what he wants to know, I get to eat you." The Kyuubi said, its tongue rolling out and licking the ninja.

He began to scream as the saliva ate at his skin and suddenly he was back in the forest with Naruto.

"Well?"

"Rokudaime…if I could, I would tell you, but I have been forbidden to speak a word about my master or his plans."

"What do you mean?"

"If I speak a word, I go into a comatose state and my body will destroy itself."

"How much longer will you live?"

"I'm surprised I'm still alive."

"So am I." Naruto said darkly and closed his fist.

Naruto came back around the tree and knelt beside Hinata. She shifted her head slightly to look at him and weakly lifted her arm. Naruto took her hand in his and gently lifted her into his arms. Tears continued to gleam in her eyes as he made his way back to the village.

"K-Ki'iro…" Hinata mumbled miserably.

"I know, Hinata," Naruto said, squeezing her gently, "We'll get her back."

She buried her face in Naruto's shirt and her body shook with sobs, "I-I-I should've b-b-been able to s-s-save her!"

"You did all you could do, Hinata." Naruto said, but she was beyond consolation and continued to weep. He continued on, tears welling in his own eyes and streaming down his face to fall and mix with Hinata's.

Naruto returned the village to find it quiet and peaceful. The enemy had come and gone just as quickly. Hinata had cried herself to sleep so he made his way back to their house to drop her off. He tucked her in before kissing her forehead and holding her hand, "We'll get Ki'iro and Hizashi back. I promise."

He left her to sleep and rushed off to find Konohamaru. He made his way to the Hokage Mansion and found the area sectioned off with sensor ninja patrolling the perimeter. They spotted him and told him that Konohamaru was awaiting him in his office. Naruto nodded and proceeded through the mansion that was so familiar to him and was soon standing in Konohamaru's office with several Anbu Black Ops. Konohamaru saw Naruto and he ordered the Anbu away, returning them to the shadows. Konohamaru came out from behind his desk and grabbed Naruto's shoulders, looking him right in the eye.

"Did you find them?"

Naruto shook his head, "I got Hinata back, but they got away with Ki'iro and Hizashi."

"Did you learn anything?"

"I brought back one of them, but he died on the way to the village. I took the body back to the Intel Division for analysis, but besides that…nothing."

"Perhaps Hinata learned something."

"Not yet." Naruto said firmly. "She's sleeping right now."

"But the ki-"

"You don't need to remind me, Konohamaru! It's my kid and nephew that are missing after all." Naruto snapped.

Konohamaru sighed and checked his watch, "She has five hours. At 0600 I want her in this office for questioning."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you, Konohamaru. Do you know where the others are?"

"They're all at the hospital." Konohamaru said as more Leaf ninja entered his office, "Check on Moegi and Asuma for me will you?"

Naruto nodded again and turned on the spot. The Leaf ninja made way for him and he exited the office. He heard a snippet of a report saying several dozen people were missing and even though he knew he should, he didn't care about them. He left the mansion behind and made his way to the hospital. It was late so the streets were practically empty save for the occasional ninja running documents to various locations. Naruto had just walked under a street lamp when someone called his name.

"Yo, Naruto!" a voice above him called. Naruto stopped and looked around. Standing on a nearby roof was Kakashi. He dropped to street level and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I heard about what happened, how are you feeling?"

"Kakashi-sensei, my daughter and nephew have just been kidnapped on Valentine's Day…how do you think I feel?"

"I suppose that was a stupid question." Kakashi admitted, "I hear they were searching for people with Uchiha blood."

"Uchiha blood? Why would they need the blood of an Uchiha? They already had Sharingans."

"I don't know, just what I heard."

"Did they try to capture you?"

"Oddly no." Kakashi shrugged, "I didn't need my Sharingan to beat them so I guess they didn't know I had one."

"Why did they go after Hinata, Ki'iro and Hizashi then?"

"Again, I don't know, but I'm sure you'll figure it out." Kakashi said.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well I have to get back to Hokage-sama. See you around." Kakashi said and leapt back to the roof tops toward the Hokage Mansion.

Naruto continued on, Kakashi's words buzzing in his head and before he knew it, he was at the hospital. He entered the hospital's front door and was immediately greeted by one of the nursing staff who said he was expected up stairs. He followed the nurse, barely even paying attention as he mulled over all the information. The nurse stopped beside a door and opened it for Naruto who entered the small room. In the bed next to an open window was a very tired looking Sakura. When she saw him, she attempted to sit up, but fell back on her pillows.

"Sorry," she said weakly, "got a mix of two poisons so they have me on some pretty strong stuff."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Did you get Hinata and the kids back?" Naruto said nothing but the sad look on his face was all the answer she needed, "Who's still missing?" she demanded.

"Ki'iro and Hizashi."

"Oh, Naruto, I'm so sorry." She said, putting a hand on his.

"They'll be fine. I brought one of those ninja back to the Intel Division."

"How is Hinata?"

"Asleep right now."

"She's probably in shock. It's the best thing for her now."

"Sakura-chan, I am back." Lee called as he opened the door, "Oh, good morning, Naruto-kun."

"How are the kids?" Sakura instantly demanded.

"They are recovering, but the gas affected them more than it did you. They will need to stay at least another day."

"Understandable." Sakura muttered, "and the others?"

"Already back to full health."

"Good." Sakura said and settled back down onto her pillows.

"Naruto-kun, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Lee." Naruto said and followed him out into the hallway. "the children are all ok, right?" Naruto asked as soon as the door to Sakura's room was closed.

"Oh yes, they are all fine, I just needed to tell someone the great news I heard."

"I could use some good news." Naruto mumbled.

"When the doctors checked Sakura-chan, they diagnosed her healthy, but…" Lee's voice trailed off.

"But what Lee?" Naruto said, a little anxious.

"They found that she is pregnant again."

Naruto's jaw fell open and he looked from Lee to Sakura's room and back again, "Congratulations Bushy Brow!"

"I did not want Sakura-chan to know yet so she did not worry about the poisons affecting the child."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"No, it is still too early to tell. I apologize for telling you this, but if I did not I would have exploded."

"Don't worry about it, Lee. I'm happy for you both."

"That is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Lee said, suddenly serious, "If you need help looking for Ki'iro-chan and Hizashi-kun, I am more than happy to help."

Naruto nodded and put a hand on Lee's shoulder, "As soon as I know, I'll need all the help I can get." His hand slid off of Lee's shoulder as he walked passed him, "Keep an eye on Sakura-chan for me. I'm going to go check on the others."

Lee snapped to attention and saluted Naruto as he walked away and then rejoined Sakura in her room. Naruto wandered the halls and eventually found Ino, Temari and Moegi gathered around a door. As he approached, Ino saw him and grabbed his arm.

"Please, Naruto. Forgive me…" she begged, looking miserable.

Naruto stared back into her eyes and removed her grip from his arm, "I don't blame you, Ino, bu when you are better I need you to help your father in the Intel Division."

"Of course." Ino said nodding, doing her best to smile.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Moegi asked, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm coping I suppose." Naruto said sadly, returning the hug, "How are all of you?"

"We've all fully recovered." Moegi said, releasing Naruto, "They're just keeping us overnight for observation."

"I'm sorry to bother you right now, Naruto, but could you talk to Tenten?" Temari asked.

Naruto's heart sank. He knew he had to talk to Tenten, but he was in no hurry to tell her of his failure. He nodded and entered the room to find Tenten in bed, her face red and swollen and Neji in a chair beside her bed. When he entered, Neji looked up and held his finger over his lips.

"She just fell asleep." He whispered.

Naruto walked over and stood next to Neji, looking down at Tenten, "How long was she crying?"

"From the moment she could move until she fell asleep." Neji said.

"Hinata was the same way." Naruto said sadly, understanding Tenten and Neji's feelings of despair and hopelessness.

"Did you find them then?" Neji asked hopefully.

"Just Hinata…they got away with the kids."

"I'm going after them." Neji said instantly and rose to his feet.

"You don't know where to start looking." Naruto said standing in his way.

"With all due respect Rokudaime, move aside." Neji said, rage evident in his voice.

"Neji you're my cousin now. I'm not going to let you go somewhere to fight an unknown enemy while you're like this."

"They're not unknown. I fought them myself. Now move aside!" Neji said his voice rising and his Byakugan activating.

"I need you here, Neji!" Naruto said, his own voice rising.

"I should have known you'd fail. Just like when you failed as Hokage."

Naruto was shocked to silence but then his face contorted with anger and he shouted, "This isn't about us, Neji and in case you didn't notice, I LOST A KID TOO!"

"N…Naruto?" Tenten said thickly, rubbing her eyes.

Neji glared at Naruto for a moment longer and then turned to Tenten, "I'm sorry we woke you up."

Tenten sat up and looked at Naruto hopefully, but one look at his sad face told her everything, "Where are they?"

"We don't know yet, but the Intel Division is examining a ninja I brought back so they should be able to give us some clues."

"H-He fought with me for the first time…I was so proud…so proud…" she said and tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"Leave Naruto." Neji demanded rounding back on Naruto, "Tenten needs her rest."

"No, Neji…wait." Tenten said composing herself, "Naruto, I know we're too close to this mission to help, but-"

"Forget that!" Naruto said, "I'm going after my kid and I expect you to do the same."

Tenten's puffy face was unbelieving for a moment, but it hardened into one of confidence and she nodded, "Thank you, Naruto."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else to try as hard as me for my kid and I'm sure you feel the same way." Naruto said glaring at Neji, "As soon as I know anything, I'll let you know."

Naruto opened the door and Ino, Moegi and Temari fell into the room; they'd obviously been listening at the door. He smiled down at them as Ino quickly go to her feet.

"Uh…we weren't listening Naruto-kun…we were just uh…"

Naruto just smiled and shook his head at her, "I'm sure you were just looking for the frog that jumped on your head."

"What frog?" Ino said, confused.

Naruto continued to smile as he placed a hand on Ino's head and a summoning circle appeared. From the smoke appeared a rather slimy frog. She screamed and swatted it from her head, its mucus leaving a wet spot in her hair which began to ooze down her golden locks. Ino began to lament her hair and turned to the other two girls for help. Naruto smiled to himself and slipped away during the commotion. He rounded a corner and checked a clock.

"Almost five…time to go wake up Hinata." He said to himself and headed for the hospital exit.

Ki'iro stirred in her sleep. She'd been having an odd dream, like swimming through the air. She rubbed her eyes and found that her arms felt heavy. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness and she saw shackles on her wrists and ankles. She instinctively struggled against the restraints, but they held fast, clanging loudly. Her surroundings began to swim into focus and she saw that she was in a plain room with another person. The chains allowed her to reach the other person and she realized it was Hizashi.

"Hizashi!" she cried, shaking him violently.

He awoke with a startled cry and backed away from Ki'iro. His eyes slowly adjusted as well and when he could see Ki'iro, he relaxed a little bit.

"Ki'iro, do you know where we are?" he said rubbing his own eyes and shaking his shackles.

"I don't." she admitted, "but it seems like some kind of jail."

"Why would we be in jail? We haven't done anything wrong."

Ki'iro shrugged and activated her Byakugan. The walls became transparent to her and she could sense the chakra of many other people nearby.

"What do you see?" Hizashi asked.

"Lots of other people." She said. "and one is coming this way."

"Hide your Byakugan then!"

Just as her Byakugan deactivated the door to their cell burst open and standing in the door was a man dressed in a bright purple suit and large yellow shoes. He approached the two and removed his matching purple top hat to bow to them.

"Distinguished guests, I welcome you to my humble abode." The man said, cheerfully.

"What person treats his guests like this?" Hizashi demanded, rattling his chains.

"What my cousin means is we're a little confused." Ki'iro said quickly.

"Fret not little miss," the man said, "Allow me to clear some of the fog. My name is Inchiki Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Ki'rio asked, "but To-san told me the last of the Uchiha was beaten a long time ago."

"Alas dear child you are correct." Inchiki said sadly, "Truthfully, I am not an Uchiha, but I admired the family so much that I took their name as my own.

"That still doesn't explain why you kidnapped us." Hizashi snapped.

"Young boy, I did not kidnap you. I saved your from those thugs."

"You did? Then…are our families here too?" Ki'iro asked.

"All will be made clear in due time, but until then, who would like some breakfast?"

Hizashi looked rebellious, but his stomach betrayed him. He covered it in a vain attempt to stifle the noise. Inchiki chuckled to himself and tapped his cane on the floor. The shackles binding the children fell away of their own accord and clanged on the floor.

"This way please."

Ki'iro rubbed her sore wrists and looked at Inchiki. Everything her parents had taught her came flooding back to her and she looked for any signs of suspicion. The room beyond him was bright, throwing his face into shadow, but even in relief, Inchiki had a soft, warm smile. Ki'iro approached him tentatively and he held out his gloved hand for her to take. She gingerly slid her hand into his and his larger one gently closed around hers. As he led her out of the dark room, she caught a flash of light on his face and saw that he wore a monocle. She stepped into the light and could see that Inchiki was actually rather old; his bright white hair, large mustache and wrinkly face making him seem even friendlier. He carried a cane in his right hand, the long black rod ending a in a golden ball which his hand rested on.

"And what about you, my young gentleman?" Hizashi approached Inchiki more cautiously and rushed passed him to get to where Ki'iro was. "There is nothing to be worried about." Inchiki said sounding a little hurt, but he flourished his cane and the wide smile returned to his face. "This way for food, children."

They followed him down a long, brightly lit hallway that had a red velvet carpet running its length. A few minutes later they arrived at a set of double doors. Inchiki tapped the lock with his cane and the doors swung open. Inside was a long table loaded with food and Inchiki lead the children to either end of the table. He tapped his cane again and the dishes grew legs and lined up, presenting each dish to either child.

"How do you do that?" Ki'iro asked in amazement. "It must be a very powerful jutsu."

"'Tis not a jutsu, little miss." Inchiki said tasting some hash browns as they walked passed him.

"Then what is it?" Hizashi asked from his end of the table.

"'Tis magic." Inchiki said with a flourish. "See, I am a Magician."

"Magic? There's no such thing?" Hizashi laughed.

"Then how do you explain what is happening before your very eyes?"

"Genjutsu." Hizashi said, "I could break it right now if I wanted to."

"Genjutsu? You two must be ninja." Inchiki said.

"Way to go, Hizashi." Ki'iro said, looking nervous.

"By all means, try to break my genjutsu."

Hizashi made a hand seal and shouted, "Kai!" but nothing happened or changed. "It's a good genjutsu then."

"Oh I love those hand signs you ninja make." Inchiki said suddenly excited, "Such a pleasure for the eyes. Would you be so kind as to do more for me?"

Hizashi gave him a weird look, but performed several more seals and even began to enjoy the excited sounds Inchiki would make at each sign.

"Thank you dear boy," Inchiki said bowing to him again, "and if I may indulge you, I shall perform another magic trick for you."

"What kind of trick?" Ki'iro asked.

"Ah a volunteer?" Inchiki said and moved back to her side of the table. "If I may, I shall read your palm for you." Ki'iro looked confused, but held out her hand, "Oh my…such dainty hands and so soft! Now let's see. You come from two powerful lines of ninja…you have a crush on…oh my," Inchiki said with a wink making her blush, "you have your mother's eyes and your father's heart…your name is Ki'iro and you have…my word…how did that get in…" but Inchiki's voice trailed off and he released her hand.

Ki'iro looked at her hand as if expecting to find something written there, "Umm…what did you see at the end?"

Inchiki looked at the girl with wide eyes, but then his face returned to normal and he pinched at her sleeve, pulling out a long string of handkerchiefs, "I'd forgotten where I put all these. What about you young man?" Hizashi still looked cautious, but his excitement and curiosity got the better of him. He held out his palm and Inchiki began to examine it. "A much firmer hand, you must work with tools. Half of your tree is shared with Ki'iro's, but the other half seems to be prominent in you…you aspire to be like your To-san, but you find the path of your Ka-san much easier…you have much jealousy towards…oh my…" Inchiki said, glancing into Hizashi's eyes, "and you desire something you feel cheated out of…Hizashi, I sense darkness in you."

Hizashi stared back into the eyes of the magician and slowly withdrew his hand to examine it himself.

"You two are so similar in blood yet vastly different in personality and destiny. It's as if one of you is Yin while the other is Yang."

"Is…that bad?" Hizashi asked.

"Not necessarily. It's not as if one of you is good while the other is evil. It's simply odd to see cousins who are as different as you two are."

For a while there was silence except for the sounds of the walking plates. Inchiki pulled out his watch and gasped. "My is that the time? Children I beg your pardon, but I must leave you. When you have had your fill, proceed through those doors there and you will be shown to your rooms. Until next we meet, I bid you adue." He said and swept out of the room.

"How do you think he did that?" Hizashi asked as soon as Inchiki had left the room.

"I don't know." Ki'iro said still examining her hand, "Was everything he said about you true?"

"Yes." Hizashi admitted.

"What do you feel cheated out of?"

"Who is it you have a crush on?" Hizashi snapped.

"N-None of your business." She said, color rushing to her face.

A silence followed ate their breakfast off of the walking china. Ki'iro finished first and headed for the double doors Inchiki had indicated.

"We should probably stay together." Hizashi said, quickly finishing what was left on his plate.

"It sounds like we have separate rooms," Ki'iro said over her shoulder, "Besides, I want to see if Ka-san and To-san are waiting for me in my room."

"Well wait for me." Hizashi said, getting up from his chair.

"No, I'm still mad at you!" Ki'iro said and ran through the doors.

"Ki'iro!" he cried, but the doors had already shut again.

Hizashi opened the doors for himself and found a circular room with ten holes in the wall. In the center of the room was a sign that had a point to each hole and each direction was labeled 'Hizashi's Room.' Hizashi walked to the nearest hole and stuck his head through it. He found that a tunnel slide was connected to the hole and that all the other holes had slides as well.

"Ki'iro?" Hizashi called but only his echoes responded, "Makes sense I suppose. All these signs say these slides lead to my room, so of course she wouldn't be down there…but where did she go?"

Hizashi looked around the room and found no other exits. He approached the nearest slide and seeing no other way to go, climbed into it. He proceeded slowly, using his shoes to keep from going too fast. The slide made a ninety degree turn and as soon as the mouth was out of view, Hizashi heard a pop. He scrambled back up the slide and found a brick wall where the beginning of the tube used to be. He forced himself to stay calm, but he was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He slid down the slide and didn't bother maintaining his speed this time. The slide grew steadily steeper, narrower and darker until Hizashi felt as if he were being forced through a garden hose. The pain from the compression had just reached an unbearable level and with a pop, Hizashi was thrust into a weightless void. He had no idea which way was up and he feared he'd vomit.

"Ki'iro!" he screamed into the nothingness and a light suddenly appeared.

Hizashi heard footsteps and saw somebody coming out of the light. As the person came closer, he saw that it was Inchiki.

"What was that I just went through?" Hizashi demanded.

"My apologies, young man. Magic can be painful at times."

"You didn't answer my question." Hizashi said as he continued to float.

"It would take too long to explain." Inchiki said and reached out to grab Hizashi's hand. He pulled him out of the air and Hizashi's feet found footing in the black void.

"Where are we then?"

"My laboratory." Inchiki said.

He reached out his hand again and a screen blinked on in midair. He tapped a few keys on the screen and suddenly millions of red, blue, green and yellow balls materialized and swirled in the void. They began to focus on a point and were soon organizing themselves into a double helix structure.

"Hyuuga Hizashi," Inchiki said slowly, his normal friendly face morphing into one of dark excitement, "How would you like to have your birth right restored to you? How would you like the power to beat any who oppose you; to finally triumph over your greatest rival? How would you like it if I awakened your eyes?"

Neji: I've noticed something about this new fanfic…

Naruto: What's that?

Neji: The chapters are much longer here than in any of the other fanfics.

Gogeta: Perhaps that's because I had so much free time in class and I would constantly write to stay awake.

Naruto: Is that so?

Hinata: I'm just glad I'm not completely defenseless in this fanfic…I'm still waiting to find out what happens to me in 'An Honorable Theif.' I've been stuck in a snake for the past six months in that one.

Gogeta: Yeah sorry about that. I should be getting my old computer back soon and I'll start working on that fanfic again.

Ino: So what is it with you when it comes to SakuLee? You seem to try to get him laid whenever he's in the fanfic.

Gogeta: I feel sorry for Lee…he's one of my favorite characters and I wish Sakura would acknowledge him.

Sakura: Could it also be the fact that he's not even in any Hentai?

Gogeta: There's that too…I mean what the hell, you get paired up with guys in the Akatsuki…but not Lee…

Kids: Pervert!

Gogeta: We're getting off topic…

Hizashi: Am I really going to get my Byakugan?

Kakashi: SPOILERS!

Ki'iro: Where did I go! I was almost feeling like a main character…

Kakshi: SPOILERS!

Iwa: I wanted to stay in the story as well! The only thing I've done in this fanfic so far is get 'killed' in the first chapter. I feel kinda useless.

Gogeta: Like mother like son.

Harunos: Fuck you!

Shikage: This story seems to go all over the place…

Gogeta: Very perceptive. The honest truth is I have an idea where I want this story to go, but I have no idea how I'm getting there. I'm just making this story up as I go.

Lee: As expected of Gogeta-san! His imagination is so good he does not need an outline!

Ino: You know even if you say it's Lee saying that, it's really just you complimenting yourself.

Gogeta: Alrighty everybody, thank you for reading my poor attempts at literature. This next week I should have loads of free time so I'll be sure to keep writing and uploading on the weekends. Also check out this link .com/#/d4bmky8 . One of my fans took it upon herself to draw some of my characters and I love her drawings, especially the one of Ki'iro. Thank you to every one of my fans! You make this Army life bearable.


	4. Invisible Enemy

Hizashi: Am I finally going to get my eyes?

Everyone: Shut up Hizashi!

Gogeta: Sheesh you've asked about nothing else for the past week!

Hizashi: I'm sorry, I'm just excited!

Ki'iro: No, you're just annoying!

Naruto: So when does the action pick up again? Absolutely nothing happened in that last chapter.

Gogeta: What are you talking about? Plenty happened.

Naruto: Yeah but no fighting. That's what you're good at and you promised us action!

Gogeta: A good story needs build up and background.

Naruto: Not Star Wars. They just dump you right in the middle of the action.

Gogeta: Well sorry, I'm no George Lucas.

Tenten: You know, your fans are eagerly waiting for this chapter…

Gogeta: I know. I'll get right on it!

Sasuke: So when do I show up?

Gogeta: Security!

"That's really all you learned!" Konohamaru said impatiently after Hinata had reported to him. It was just after dawn and Naruto, Hinata, Inoichi and Konohamaru stood in the Hokage office. Hinata was still a little weak on her feet, but her anguish and sorrow gave her the determination to drive on.

"That's all, Hokage-sama. They came looking for Uchiha blood and were ordered to kill all others. They're searing for Uchiha DNA."

"And you don't know why?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, he wouldn't tell me."

"How is the Intel Division coming along?" Konohamaru asked Inoichi.  
>"We may know why they were hunting DNA." He said. "the body that Naruto brought back to us was incomplete."<p>

"What?"

"The genetic code of that individual is incomplete…like there were holes in his DNA."

"So they want the blood of an Uchiha, no matter how small an amount, to fill the holes to make a complete Uchiha DNA strand." Konohamaru speculated.

"But how could someone be born with incomplete DNA?" Naruto asked.

"There's only one way…clones." Inoichi said.

"You mean like Shadow Clones?" Naruto asked, unimpressed.

"No Rokudaime. I mean real genetic clones."

"Is that possible?" Konohamaru demaned.

"It seems so." Inoichi said.

"B-but one of them had the Amaterasu." Hinata said.

"So there could be Sasuke and Itachi clones running around?" Naruto asked, fear evident in his voice.

"That is a possibility, but they would not be the same people." Inoichi said. "the clones would have the same jutsu, but not the same power or skill."

"But how would they have Mangekyo Sharingan?" Hinata asked.

"The same way real Uchiha would have one, I suspect." Inoichi said.

"So whoever this enemy is, they've been plotting against us for at least 20 years." Konohamaru said.

"Not necessarily, Nandaime," Inoichi said, "Clones mature faster than normal people. It's possible those clones were only ten or twelve years old."

"What?"

"Possibly younger, depending on if our enemy has created a new technology."

"So he could have an entire Army of Uchiha at his disposal." Konohamaru said, sinking back into his chair. "What did you learn from his memories?"

"Not much," Inoichi said, "We know they are based here in the Land of Fire not too far from Konoha. This ninja had no memories of his base though; almost as if he'd never seen it before."

"What about the five that were in the secret room?" Konohamaru demanded.

"Unfortunately, Rokudaime caused severe damage to their brains when he killed them and we could not recover anything from them."

"I…I did?" Naruto said, dropping his gaze.

"How do we find them then?" Konohamaru said, doing his best to remain calm.

"The old fashioned way…we look." Hinata said. Everyone looked at Hinata, surprised by the power in her voice. She stared back at them stubbornly and gripped her sleeves, "I want my daughter back."

Konohamaru nodded and pointed to Naruto, "Then assemble your team and report back to me when you're ready."

"Yessir!" Naruto said and he and Hinata raced out of Konohamaru's office.

An hour later, Naruto stodd with his group of Hinata, Neji and Tenten while Konohamaru addressed the many other groups that had assembled at the village gates.

"You all know of the attack that occurred last night on our beloved village. The attackers are unkown, but it seems they possess the Sharingan. They attacked our village seeking out those who might possibly have traces of Uchiha blood in them in order to strengthen their own DNA. These enemies you see are genetic replicas created from the DNA of others. They are clones unlike anything we ninja can create. They are merely that though. They are replicas; not the real person.

They also took many of our own. I know that many Hyuuga were taken along with others that the enemy considered special and amny gave their lives in the protection of Konoha's citizens. Your mission is to hunt down these Uchiha clones, recover the captives and destroy the enemy presence. We do not exactly where they are, but we know that they are in the Land of Fire and they are near. Understood?" Konohamaru was answered with a deafening roar from the mass of Konoha ninja. "Then go!"

The ninja began to flow out of the gates and spread out in a wide cone. Some took to the trees while others ran down the road. Naruto and his ground decided to head south since Hinata's kidnappers had gone that way and they weaved in and out of other groups as they adjusted their course.

"Naruto-kun!" a voice called.

He looked around and Naruto saw Lee and his group of Kiba, Shino and Choji coming up alongside him. "What is it, Lee?"

"Sakura-chan wanted me to tell you she is sorry she cannot be part of this mission. She is busy at the hospital and cannot leave."

"We'll need her skills there more than anywhere." Naruto agreed. "Thanks, Lee. Good luck to you."

"Good luck to you too, Naruto-kun. Come everybody; let us triple our pace to cover more ground!"

"Wait, Lee!" Kiba called as he sped away, "We don't have as much stamina as you…"

Lee's team disappeared into the foliage leaving Naruto and his team in silence. They continued to travel through the trees to the south and after a mile, Naruto called a halt.

"Why are we stopping already?" Neji demanded.

Naruto made a hand seal and four clones appeared, "I need to stand still to gather Nature Chakra and this is the spot where I found Hinata." The five Narutos sat in a meditative posture and became very still.

"We don't have time for this!" Neji said, "You have Hinata's and my Byakugan! Your sensory techniques are superfluous right now!"

"Neji-niisan," Hinata said, touching his arm, "We need all the help we can get right now."

Neji glanced at his cousin and she could easily see the anger in his eyes from his last encounter with Naruto. He shrugged off Hinata's arm and began to inspect the area himself, looking for any clue as to where to go. Five minutes later though, the real Naruto got to his feet in Sage Mode. He nodded at the others and they returned to the tree tops, leaving the four clones behind.

"I can barely sense it, but there's a chakra trail leading in that direction." Naruto said indicating further south. "Can either of you see anything?"

Neji and Hinata both looked where Naruto was pointing, but their eyes couldn't see anything.

"There's nothing in that direction for a kilometer." Neji snarled, "Are you sure you aren't mistaken?"

"I know what I'm feeling Neji." Naruto said, "Besides, we don't have any other leads so let's follow this trail."

Naruto stepped off and the others followed, Neji more reluctantly than the others. They followed the trail and with every step, Naruto became more certain that they were going the right way. Not only was the chakra trail getting stronger, but signs of recent ninja activity became more and more common. They crossed a river and suddenly Naruto called a halt again.

"What is it this time?" Neji demanded.

Naruto turned to look at him and as he did, the Sage Mode faded from his body, "I almost missed it, but there's something right in front of us."

"You're crazy!" Neji snapped, "There's nothing there!"

"I'm telling you, it's there. Whatever it is, it's hidden really well. Please, focus." Naruto pleaded.

Neji glared at Naruto and was about to yell when Hinata cut him off, "There is something there…like he says, it's hard to see, but there is something there. Look there, nii-san." Hinata said pointing to the sky. "See the odd haze right there."

"It's just from the heat." Neji said, but even as he said it, he realized that this haze was some kind of illusionary technique.

"I don't know what that is." Naruto said, "but anything that has gone to that much trouble to be hidden can't be friendly."

"Agreed." Hinata said.

"Either way, we should probably check it out. How far is it?" Naruto asked.

"About a mile." Neji said.

"Then let's move!" Naruto said and they doubled their pace.

Shikage stirred in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes with her heavy arms and noticed the sweet smell of flowers. Her eyes opened and she saw some of Kurotsubaki's flowers sitting in a vase. She sat up and found Kurotsubaki in a chair next to her bed.

"Good morning." Kurotsubaki said.

"Good morning," Shikage yawned, but then she remembered the night before and she was wide awake. "Kurotsubaki, where are we? What happened? Where are our parents?"

"Calm down." Kurotsubaki said, covering Shikage's mouth, "We're in the hospital, our parents are fine and as for what happened, the adults aren't letting us know."

"Us?"

"Iwa, me and you," Kurotsubaki explained.

"What about Ki'iro and Hizashi?" Shikage asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I don't know. Haruno-san won 't say anything besides our families are ok."

"So something has happened to them." Shikage said.

"Most likely."

"Where's Iwa then?"

"With some friends of Ka-san's. Two old ladies named Shizune-san and Tsunade-san."

"Who are they?"

"Who are we?" a voice said from the other room. "Well for starters, I am Godaime Hokage." Tsunade stepped into the room with a flourish. Her appearance hadn't changed much due to her jutsu, but she allowed some silver to mix with her golden hair. She walked to the bed and took a look at Shikage. "I'm also the one who healed you."

"Hey, I helped too, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said also entering the room as well with Tonton in her arms. She hadn't changed much either, but her chest showed that she'd adopted some of Tsunade's habits.

"So did Shino, but you don't hear him complaining about it."

"If he was here he probably would be." Shizune said and went back into the other room.

"So you were really Hokage before Rokudaime?" Shikage asked.

"I knew him back when he was just a runt." Tsunade said looking nostalgic.

"I didn't know that girls could be a Kage." Shikage said.

"Haven't you ever looked at the Hokage Stone Faces?" Tsunade asked.

"I live in Sunagakure, Tsunade-sama." Shikage said shaking her head.

"Don't Shikamaru and Temari talk about me?"

"We don't talk much at all."

"Hmm…I'll have to have a talk with them later." Tsunade said, a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Can you tell me what's going on then, Tsunade-sama?" Kurotsubaki asked.

"First of all I'd like you both to call me Ba-chan." Tsunade said, "As for what's going on, it's nothing for you to worry about right now."

"What about Ka-san and To-san? We have to be back in Suna soon." Shikage said.

"Don't worry," Tsunade said, "Kazekage-sama has been informed and understands. Your parents are currently on a top secret mission so until they come back, you're stuck with a couple of old ladies."

"Tsunade-sama! I'm still young." Shizune called from the next room.

"Yes, yes and Tonton can fly." Tsunade yelled making the girls laugh, "Now how about some breakfast?"

Shikage and Kurostubaki leapt off the hospital bed and ran into the next room which was the children's area. The walls were painted bright happy colors and toys were scattered here and there. Iwa sat at a table with Shizune already back in his green body suit; eating a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry, we're not very good cooks, so cereal is probably the best thing right now." Shizune said.

"Shikage-chan! How are you doing?" Iwa said, getting out of his chair and meeting her at the door.

"I-I'm ok, Iwa-kun." Shikage said, a little taken aback by his forwardness.

"It's amazing how much he looks and acts like Lee." Tsunade laughed.

"You fixed To-sama once didn't you, Tsunade-bachan?"

"You always ask me that when you see me, Iwa-kun." Tsunade laughed, "but yes, I fixed him good as new."

"And you trained Ka-sama?"

"Yes I did." Tsunade sighed.  
>"Awesome!" Iwa said and returned to his cereal.<p>

"Just like Lee." Shizune agreed.

Just then the door opened and Sakura stepped in. She was dressed in her nursing gowns which were far from being pure white. She sank into a chair next to Iwa and looked exhausted.

"Losts of sick?" Tsunade asked, giving Shikage and Kurotsubaki their bowls.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Sakura said patting Iwa's head.

"Oh I think I could imagine." Tsunade said.

"I'm usually not this tired though. I don't know what's going on."

"Didn't Lee tell you?" Shizune asked, "I know I told him."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm kind of surprised you haven't noticed it yourself." Tsunade chuckled.

"What haven't I noticed?" Sakura said, getting irritated.

"You've got a bun in the oven." Tsunade said with a sly smile.

Sakura went quiet for a moment, her face blank and expressionless. She leaned back in her chair and placed her hand over her womb. Her chakra flooded the area and she felt the small heartbeat of the child with her. Sakura's face eased into a smile, "Another Haruno, eh?"

"What does it mean to have a bun in the oven?" Iwa asked, looking around for any sign of an oven.

"It means you have a little brother or sister on the way." Sakura said.

"No way!" Iwa said and leapt to his feet, "Where did he come from?"

"Well you see when a male-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cut her off and Tsunade did her best to look innocent.

"To-san and I put our love together and now the baby is growing inside me." Sakura explained.

"Can I talk to him?" Iwa asked.

"Of course." Sakura said, "The more you talk to a baby when it's growing, the better it will know you when it's born."

"Can I talk too, Haruno-san?" Shikage asked.

"Sure. I want the baby to know all of you." Sakura said.

"I will train him to be stronger than To-sama and myself!" Iwa declared.

"You keep calling the baby a boy, Iwa-kun. How do you know?" Tsunade asked.

"I just know." Iwa said simply.

Just then the door burst open again and Ino came running in, "Sakura, come quick! Its…" but her voice trailed off when she saw Iwa. "It's…something important." She said, making face to suggest how urgent it was.

"I'll be right there," Sakura said and made to get up, but Tsunade put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Rest for a bit, I'll take over for a while."

"But, Tsunade-sama."

"Rest. You'll need it. This is a one-time offer, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura said and relaxed.

Tsunade got to her feet and met Ino at the door. "What's the problem, Ino?"

"It might be better for Sakura-chan to handle this one." Ino said, but Tsunade closed the door.

"She's under a lot of stress right now. Plus I'm still a skilled medic."

"Well, Tsunade –sama, it's…it's Lee."

Lee raced on with his group of Choji, Kiba, and Shino. They had split away from Naruto's group several miles before hand when Kiba called a halt.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" Lee asked.

"I can smell Naruto and his group. They're really far away, but Naruto entered Sage Mode. Do you think he could be in trouble?"

"Not likely." Shino muttered, "Even Pain didn't stand a chance against him in Sage Mode."

"We'd kinda just get in the way wouldn't we?" Choji chuckled.

"Besides, we have some company of our own." Shino said.

"Who is it?" Lee asked.

"I don't know," Kiba said, picking up the new scent, "they smell weird though; like cotton candy."

"Could you be smelling the left-overs from yesterday's festival?" Choji asked.

"No, my insects tell me they are ninja." Shino said.

"Then let us prepare for them." Lee said and the four disappeared into the foliage.

The enemy soon appeared in the trees and Lee had to agree that they smelled sweet. As they approached, Lee saw that they each had large handfuls of candy and other treats.

"Why do we have to get this stuff?" one of the three said.

"The maker told us to and that should be good enough for you." The one in the middle said.

"I don't see what you're complaining about," the third one said, smacking his lips.

"Hey, don't eat any of it!" the middle one said, he seemed to be the leader.

"Aww, come on. Just a little bit?"

The lead ninja landed on a branch and spun on the spot. His foot connected with the third ninja's gut and he slammed into the ground. The other two retrieved the drop candy and approached their comrade. They tapped his face with their feet and when he did not stir, they presumed him dead. The candy was handed to the leader and the subordinate pulled out a kunai. He knelt over the fallen comrade and Lee had to look away as the dead ninja's eyes were extracted from his skull.

"A failed copy. Perhaps the next will be more mature." The leader said as his subordinate dropped the eyes into a vial. "Let's move on."

They returned to the tree tops and continued on their way. From their hiding places, the four Konoha ninja released breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding. They emerged from their hiding spots and dropped to the forest floor to examine the mutilated corpse.

"Why did they do that?" Lee asked.

"Could they have been clones?" Choji wondered.

"Either way, they had Ki'iro-chan with them recently." Kiba said, "I can smell her on this guy."

"We should probably follow those guys then." Shino said, "Good thing I put my insects on them."

"What about the body?" Lee asked. "One of us should take it back to Konoha for examination.

But at those words, smoke began to issue from the body. Lee reacted first and dove, doing best to absorb the explosion but he was thrown off and the fireball engulfed the rest of the team.

"Guess that takes care of them." The subordinate said.

"Don't be too sure." The leader said and dropped his candy. "Come out, I know that didn't get you."

Lee emerged from his hiding spot in the foliage, a determined look on his face, "So you knew that did not work."

"I wasn't sure, but since you revealed yourself, you proved I was right."

"How dare you!" Lee scowled, "You made me look like a fool!"

"Before our eyes, all are fools." The subordinate chuckled.

"So this is who Konoha sent after us. Can't say I'm very scared." The leader goaded.

"I will make you eat those words!" Lee yelled and attacked the subordinate, but his kick went right through the enemy. _Just like Madara,_ Lee thought. He landed behind the subordinate and turned just as the subordinate's foot collided with his face. Lee's head hit the ground and he felt the subordinate rest his foot on his head.

"Should I end him?" the subordinate asked, putting pressure on Lee's head.

"Might as well." The leader agreed.

"Oh no you don't! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as they burst out of the foliage. They leapt at the two enemies; Kiba for the leader and Akamaru the subordinate. "Now, Fang over Fang!" They began to spin and the leader dodged while the subordinate allowed Akamaru to pass through him. Kiba and Akamaru crossed and came back for a second attack, but this time the enemy retaliated. Kiba streaked toward the subordinate but he kicked Lee up and used him as a shield. Kiba dodged at the last second and slammed into the ground. The leader simply dodged and threw a kick as Akamaru spun past him. The kick collided with Akamaru's gut and he also fell to the ground.

"Is this all?" the leader asked, but even as he spoke, the area grew darker. He looked up and saw Choji high in the air, in front of the sun.

"Super Expansion Jutsu!" he cried and suddenly grew to ten times larger. He plummeted earthward and slammed into the ground. "That should've done it." He said and shrank back down to normal size.

"What was that?" the lead ninja asked, glaring down at Choji.

"I think he might have hurt his friend with that last one." The subordinate said holding up Lee by his arm. His other arm seemed to be broken and blood was coming out of his ears and mouth.

"T-There's no way I did that!" Choji said.

"Yeah, I may have done it when I dragged him into the ground with me, but I guess we'll never know."

"You…you bastards." Kiba groaned, getting back to his feet.

"Just stay down." The leader said, suddenly behind Kiba. He kicked Kiba behind his knee and when he fell to his knees, the leader stomped on his neck, driving him to the ground. Akamaru bared his teeth and rushed the leader, but he swung his arm and his elbow struck Akamaru between the eyes, knocking him out. Akamaru fell unconscious next to Kiba who was also fighting for consciousness. Choji got to his feet as well, but the subordinate threw Lee at him and Lee's head slammed into Choji's face, breaking his nose. Choji staggered backward, but caught Lee in his arms and the subordinate closed the distance between them to knee Choji in the gut. He collapsed to his knees and received a kick to his already broken nose.

"So this is the best that Konoha has to offer…pathetic." The leader said, pulling out a kunai. "Your village should thank me for disposing of some worthless ninja like you."

"Once more, I have been over looked." Shino said and revealed himself.

"Oh look, another bug has come to get squashed." The subordinate laughed.

"Funny you should mention bugs." Shino said and raised his arms.

A swarm of beetles boiled out of each sleeve and hung around Shino like a cloak. He made some seals and the beetles swarmed the two ninja. The leader made hand seals as well and his fire ball engulfed several of the beetles, but he couldn't get them all. His body was soon covered in insects and he screamed in pain as they drained his body of chakra. Soon he didn't even have the strength to stand and he fell to the ground. The subordinate was also swarmed, but began to escape by sinking into the ground. Shino forced his beetles to focus on the subordinate and just as his chin was about to vanish, he stopped.

"That was close." Shino muttered as his bugs continued to buzz around him.

The lead ninja glared at Shino and seemed to be struggling with himself. He closed his eyes and seemed to come to a decision. "You there, bug guy."

"My name is Aburame Shino." He corrected.

"Whatever." The leader muttered, "You have bested my comrade and myself…I shall reveal our master's plan to you."

"Go on." Shino said.

"You can't be serious!" the subordinate screamed.

"Come closer…getting hard to talk."

Shino approached the enemy and knelt to hear him better. The leader opened his mouth and spoke a single word before his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to melt where he lay. The subordinate opened his mouth as well, but Shino covered his mouth with beetles. He glared at Shino and screamed unintelligibly. That was enough, however, as his eyes rolled back in his head and he too began to dissolve. Shino's beetles returned to him and he checked his friends. They were all alive, but Lee was hurt pretty badly. He helped Choji and Kiba to their feet and used his beetles to carry Lee and Akamaru. The three of them went back the way they had come, heading back to the village.

"So what did he say before he…melted?" Kiba asked

"Inchiki." Shino said. "It means 'one who uses magic,' 'trickster,' or 'fake.'"

Hizashi stared into the face of the old man. It had lost some of its softness, being replaced by a kind of manic thrill.

"You…you could really do that?" Hizashi asked quietly.

"Of course." Inchiki said, "It's a simple matter of DNA. All the answers, dear boy, are inside you."

"inside me?"

"yes, in your blood, or to be more exact, in your DNA."

"How would you change my eyes?"

"All I would need is a sample of your blood so I could analyze your genes and once I'd isolated the Byakugan gene, I'd turn it on for you."

"Could…could you turn the gene off?"

"Dear boy, why would you want to do that?" Hizashi remained silent, but stared stubbornly at Inchiki. "I suppose I could."

"Have you taken any of Ki'iro's blood?"

A look of passed over Inchiki's face; one of realization and sadness, "Here I thought you'd want to turn off your own Byakugan if you didn't like it…to think you'd plot against your own cousin like that."

"I never said…"

"As a magician," Inchiki said, holding up his hand to silence Hizashi, "you learn that words have power. Unfortunately, those words that are left unspoken often have far more power than those that are said."

"What?"

"You have a friend you spar with, do you not?"

"Yeah, Iwa."

"When you beat him in a match, do you hoop and holler?"

"Yes." Hizashi said, "What else would I do?"

"Imagine if you did nothing…merely turned your back on him and walked away."

Hizashi imagined it and his eyes went wide with wonder, "That'd be so cool!"

"The power of the unspoken word."

"I'm sorry, Inchiki-san."

"Nothing to worry about, lad. It's normal for a ninja to seek an advantage over his foe. It shows tenacity, determination, strategy, intelligence and wisdom."

"So you can give me a complete Byakugan?" Hizashi asked, coming full circle.

"That just shows you have a one-track mind." Inchiki chuckled. "but yes, I can."

"Why would you do it for me?"

"I'm a magician. Helping people is what I do."

"What are you not saying?" Hizashi asked.

"Interesting question." Inchiki said, stroking his moustache, "What do you suppose I'm not saying?"

"That there's a price."

"Ah indeed there is."

"And what would that be?"

"A sample of your blood and your cousin's."

"Why do you need her blood? Isn't mind good enough?"

"Think about it, lad. I need to compare your DNA to hers so I can isolate the Byakugan gene." Inchiki gestured and a door opened, brilliant light spilling into the void. "Convince your cousin to give me a sample and you shall have your Byakugan."

Hizashi began to be sucked toward the light and he had to shield his eyes, "Wait, where is Ki'iro? How will I find you when I've convinced her?"

"Say 'hi' to your parents for me." Inchiki said and the next thing Hizashi knew, he was falling away from the magician and being swallowed by the light.

Gogeta: Sorry this one was so late guys, had a really busy weekend-

Gotenks Uchiha: Yeah you were trying to make me throw up all weekend! Hua Octoberfest!

Naruto: Who the hell is that?

Gogeta: Oh, that's my battle buddy and co-joke writer.

Kids: Nice to meet you Gotenks-san!

Gotenks: Hi kids!

Tenten: Why did he say that in such a creepy way?

Neji: Well he is a joke writer, he may be socially awkward.

Gotenks: Hey, don't talk about my personal life!

Ino: Sorry, we'll stay away from the lonely pit of despair that is Gogeta's and your life at Ft. Gordon.

Sai: I'm not sure, but is his rudeness due to having a small-

Gotenks: Shut the fuck up!

Lee: Gogeta-san! Why did you make me seem so weak? I thought I was one of your favorite characters?

Kiba: Yeah? We all got our asses handed to us except for Shino.

Shino: I may have paid him to give me a bigger role…

Choji: You son of a bitch!

Gotenks: I may have had something to do with that as well…

Kiba: Let's go Choji!

Gotenks: Hang on a minute guys…let's talk about this…

Choji&Kiba: Charge!

Gotenks: Waaaaait! AAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm blasting off again!

Gogeta: Hmm…maybe I shouldn't have invited him…oh well.

Naruto: Wow, nice Team Rocket impression.

Hinata: Is it just me, or did it seem like you were copying Army Wives there for a minute?

Gogeta: Yeah, that was kind of a tribute to one of my friends who watches that stupid show.

Tenten: Sure…for your friend…

Gogeta: Shut up Tenten

Hizashi: When is something going to happen with me? Nothing happened as far as my story in concerned!

Gogeta: Well actually you're going to get…

Hizashi: Why'd you stop?

Gogeta: Oh sorry, I was just expecting-

Kakashi: SPOILERS!

Gogeta: Yeah, that. Alrighty thank you to all my fans for your continued support-

Gotenks: Damn you Kiba and Choji…

Gogeta: Oh a shooting star! Make a wish!

Shino: I wish to keep my major role…

Hizashi: I wish you'd hurry up and give me my eyes.

Iwa: I wish you'd let me do something in this fanfic.

Gogeta: Alright, that's enough. Until next week guys.


	5. Illusions

Gogeta: Hey everybody. Sorry to say, but I've caught up with what I've already written. Turns out that I don't have as much free time as I thought I was going to have and on top of that, I got in a little trouble so I have even less free time now. Because of that, it could be two or three weeks before my next chapter and this chapter is going to be a little bit shorter than the others.

Lee: What happened, Gogeta-san?

Gogeta: Eh, I was five seconds too slow on a run…

Naruto: Five seconds? Couldn't they just let that slide?

Gogeta: Aparently not…

Hinata: How long are you in trouble for?

Gogeta: Until I take another PT test which is in two weeks…

Neji: Two weeks of punishment for being five seconds too slow? Harsh.

Tenten: You just have to train some more for this next test so you'll be sure to pass.

Gogeta: That's the plan and it's also part of the reason I have less free time.

Lee: I will help you train, Gogeta-san!

Gogeta: Aren't you still in the hospital though?

Tsunade: He should be, but he keeps escaping! Get over here Lee!

Lee: Sorry, Gogeta-san, I will have to help you another time!

Tsunade: Lee!

Naruto: Shouldn't you be helping with that, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: You kidding? I'm pregnant. I ain't doing shit.

Shino: That isn't much of an excuse.

Females: Excuse me?

Shikamaru: God, don't you know anything about females?

Choji: You should probably run, Shino.

Kiba: Yeah, double time.

Shino: I'll be going now…

Gogeta: Ok, before more people get attacked, let's start this chapter.

"We're getting close." Neji said, "Only a hundred feet left."

"Let's stop here." Naruto said and they dropped from the tree tops.

"We should probably inform Hokage-sama of our position." Hinata suggested.

"Good idea, but how do we do that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata formed some seals and put her palm to the ground. The summoning circle appeared and a small bird was summoned, "Hyuuga family summoing."

"Technically you're not a Hyuuga anymore." The bird chirped.

"The name may not be hers, but she still has the blood of a Hyuuga." Neji snarled.

"Oh Neji-sama! I did not see you there." The bird said, bowing the best it could.

"Regardless, I have a message for you." Hinata said.

The bird looked mutinous, but one look from Neji and it took the scroll Hinata had made. "Take this map to Hokage-sama and any other Leaf ninja you find along the way."

The bird nodded and flew away with the map in its talons. The four ninja all faced each other and prepared themselves for the worst.

"Are we ready?" Naruto asked as he made two more clones to replace the ones he'd used on the way.

"As we'll ever be." Hinata said.

"I still don't see anything." Tenten said looking in the direction of their target.

"Trust me, it's there." Neji said.

"Whatever is hiding it makes it look like it's underwater." Hinata added.

"I can sense it too." Naruto said, "It's unlike anything I've ever felt."

"There will likely be lots of enemies there." Hinata said.

"Well it's supposed to be the enemy's base." Tenten said.

"Let's go." Naruto said and they continued through the tree tops.

"So what's the plan?" Tenten asked, "Stealth or attack?"

"Whichever is faster." Naruto answered.

"Attack then." Tenten agreed.

"With their Sharingan, stealth would be useless against this enemy anyway." Neji said.

"Get ready, the target is just passed this last tree." Hinata warned.

"Hinata with me, Neji and Tenten, stay back and wait for my signal!" Naruto ordered, "I'm punching through."

"What are you-"

"Just do it!" Naruto roared, cutting Neji off. Rage filled his whole face, but Tenten grabbed Neji and they fell behind. "Don't worry kids, we're coming."

Naruto and Hinata burst from the foliage and found a completely empty clearing where the target should be. Naruto and Hinata shared a look, but before they could ask a question, an alarm began to sound and enemy ninja began to appear out of thin air. They spotted the two Konoha ninja and moved to intercept them. Naruto formed a seal and to the eyes of the Byakugan and Sharingan users, he appeared to be brighter than the sun. He held out his hand to Hinata and her hands moved over his in a rapid blur, forming a Rasengan. It blossomed blue in Naruto's hand, but then shifted to white and began to steadily grow larger. They shared a smile and then Hinata grabbed his shirt, spun in mid-air and flung him earthward just as a lasso wrapped around her waist and yanked her back to the tree line. Naruto roared as he plummeted to the ground and the Rasengan expanded to fill the entire clearing. The enemy ninja unleashed their own attacks, but the White Rasengan easily canceled them out and collided with the ground. It grinded against the earth and sank half way before exploding, blowing Naruto back into the trees. He fell through several branches before Neji appeared and caught him. They both landed and Neji laid Naruto down on the forest floor, finding that he was unconscious. Neji checked him over and found that he was breather, just knocked out.

_Naruto, you put that much into an attack and nearly destroyed yourself…all for our children. _Neji thought, _How…how could I ever have thought that you wouldn't give it your all?_

"Naruto!" Hinata cried when she found them.

"He's fine, Hinata-sama." Neji said. "Just pushed himself a little too far."

Hinata came closer and knelt next to Naruto, stroking his hair, "You saw it didn't you? That glow."

"Yes, I almost couldn't look at him he was so bright."

"He absorbed all the natural chakra from the four clones we'd left behind and put it all into that Rasengan."

"He absorbed that much natural chakra?"

"Yes." Hinata said. "It's probably because he released it so quickly that it didn't turn him into a frog."

"How did he survive that explosion though?" Neji asked. "I stayed back and it still almost knocked me down."

"I'm guessing he saved some Natural Chakra to stay in Sage Mode to survive it."

"So...so that wasn't his full power?" Neji said, astonished.

Hinata shook her head and pulled Naruto's head onto her lap, still stroking his hair. Just then Tenten appeared and when she saw the three, her face lost all its color.

"Don't tell me he's…"

"No, he's alive." Hinata said. 

"Oh thank goodness," she said, putting a hand over her heart, "I took a look at the wreckage…you should see what's left."

Both Hyuuga's reactivated their Byakugan and their vision moved back through the trees to the clearing. All that was left was a 30 ft deep crater, except for at the center. At the center was a pillar of earth right where there hadn't been any tents and whatever concealment had been in place was gone. In its place was a small ordinary looking house.

"What?" Neji said, "There's no way that's the enemy's hideout."

"How was it not destroyed?" Hinata wondered.

"The concealment you guys saw must have acted like a shield." Tenten said. "Good thing Naruto was here. I don't know how we would've broken through without him."

"Hinata, we can't afford to wait for Naruto to recover. Tenten and I are going on ahead." Neji said.

"N-no…" Naruto muttered, his eyes slowly opening.

"Naruto!" Hinata said "Stay still, you took some damage from that last attack."

"I heal quickly." Naruto said, trying to sit up.

"Naruto! Lay down!" Hinata said with an uncommon forcefulness. Naruto's surprised eyes met her stern ones and he laid his head back down on her lap.

"What about the kids?" he asked.

"Like I said, leave it to us." Neji said.

"Take this just in case." Naruto said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

Neji took it and looked at the paper, "What would I need a seal for?"

"Just in case." Naruto said and passed out again.

"You've never steered me wrong before," Neji said and pocketed the paper, "We'll do our best to find the kids."

"We won't be far behind you." Hinata nodded to her cousin.

Neji and Tenten shared a look and then sped off to the small shack.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade demanded when she saw Lee.

"The enemy was stronger than we anticipated. "Shino explained.

Tsunade placed her hand on Lee and her chakra flooded her hand as she began her initial examination. "I haven't seen him this beat up since the Chuunin Exams."

"These three may also require attention." Shino said, indicating Kiba, Akamaru and Choji.

"Don't worry about us," Kiba said, "Lee's hurt a lot worse than us."

"You're right." Tsunade agreed, "Broken arm, four broken ribs, internal bleeding, cracks to the skull…get him to an operating room STAT!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Some nurses said and rushed Lee away.

"Good job getting him back so soon, he'll be fine." Tsunade called as she followed the nurses.

"How are you guys." Ino asked.

"We're ok. Some bumps and bruises, but we'll be fine." Kiba said.

"I should still check you over." Ino said, "If nothing else the kids will be happy to see you're ok."

They all followed Ino back to the children's room to find Iwa still talking to Sakura's stomach while Shikage and Kurotsubaki had started playing Shogi. As they entered, everybody look and the game of Shogi was forgotten.

"Choji-san! You're ok!" Shikage said and ran to him.

"Of course I am. The enemy may be tough, but they can't beat me." Choji said patting her head.

"Have a seat and I'll check you guys over." Ino said pulling out some chairs around Sakura's table.

"Are they hurt?" Sakura asked and moved to get up, but Ino held her down.

"I got this, Sakura-chan. Tsunade-sama trained me too you know."

"I'll help if she needs it." Shizune said reassuringly.

Ino began to check over her friends and deemed them medically healthy. She applied salves and bandages to their minor wounds and used her chakra to relax their stiff muscles. She even managed to reset Choji's nose.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything for Akamaru." Ino said, "I don't know much when it comes to animals."

"Don't worry. We'll stop at home and have him looked at." Kiba said, petting Akamaru who whined quietly.

"Sounds like you should do that sooner rather than later." Ino said, concerned.

"Yeah, but he absolutely hates the V-E-T." Kiba said and Akamaru whined louder, his tail going between his legs.

"Seems he can spell too." Sakura laughed.

"Ino's right though. Thanks Ino, I feel a lot better." Kiba said rubbing his neck, "Come on Akamaru, let's go get you looked at." Akamaru whined again but reluctantly followed.

"Be careful, Kiba." Ino called.

"Hey Choji-san, guess what!" Iwa said.

"What?"

"Ka-sama has a bun in the oven!"

"Oh, what kind? I'm feeling a little peckish." Choji said with a chuckle.

"No, I have a little brother on the way!" Iwa said.

"No way!" Choji said with genuine surprise, "I'm surprised Lee didn't tell us. Congrats Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, Choji." Sakura said with a smile.

"Another Haruno? The village will have to be on its toes." Shino said.

"Was that a joke, Shino?" Sakura laughed, "I'm not sure if I'm more surprised that I said the same thing or if you just made a joke." Shino said nothing, but stared at her blankly.

"So what happened out there, Choji-san?" Shikage asked.

"We found the bad guys trying to steal candy so we beat them up." Choji said.

"Why were they trying tos teal candy?" Shikage asked.

"I don't know, maybe they had a sweet tooth." Choji laughed.

"Or they were hoping to use it to bribe Ki'iro and Hizashi." Kurotsubaki said.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked.

"They've obviously been kidnapped otherwise they'd be here with us." Shikage said.

"Bribing them with candy…I hate when people assume we're just stupid kids." Kurotsubaki mumbled.

The adults shared a look; amazed that the kids had thought of that and fearful of what the enemy might be using the children for.

"Where's Lee?" Sakura asked, "He said you were in his team Choji."

Choji and Shino shared an awkward glance, "He…uh…"

"What happened?" Sakura demanded, fear in her voice.

"He's in surgery now." Ino said.

Sakura's eyes went wide with shock, "What happened?" she demanded again of Choji and Shino.

"To-sama will be ok, right?" Iwa asked.

"Tsunade said he suffered several broken bones, but said he'd be fine."

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura yelled, "I want them to tell me."

"He attacked the enemy head on and was over powered." Shino said simply.

"I…also may have hurt him…" Choji muttered.

"What?"

"I belly flopped on the enemy and might have hurt Lee." Choji explained.

"They enemy also said they did the damage to him." Shino said.

"You didn't hurt To-sama on purpose did you, Akimichi-san?" Iwa asked.

"No-no, of course not!" Choji said, "I was trying to save him."

Iwa stared at Choji for a long time and Choji could feel sweat beading on his brow, "I believe you. Ka-sama, Akimichi-san didn't hurt To-sama."

"How do you know?" Shino asked curiously.

"I just do." Iwa said simply.

"Choji-san would never hurt a friend." Shikage said.

"Do you believe him Haruno-san?" Kurotsubaki asked.

Sakura looked at the four of them who were all making pleading, pouty faces at her and she had to laugh, "Ok, Choji. I believe you."

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

"I'm glad Tsunade-sama was here though. I wouldn't have been able to help him and there's no one I trust more than her."

"You would've been able to help him, Sakura." Ino said, "I've seen you mend bones hundreds of times."

"Unlike Naruto, I obey laws that forbid involvement in jobs you're too close to." Sakura said, folding her arms, "It's better for Tsunade-sama to handle it."

"Speaking of broken bones, is my nose crooked?" Choji asked.

Hizashi felt as if he were traveling through a hose again and suddenly he found himself on a bed in a brightly lit room. It was a big, four poster bed with red sheets and the walls were a brilliant golden yellow. A fire burned happily on the far side of the room and a decorative shield with a red lion on it hung above the mantle.

"I think this room violates a few copyrights." Hizashi laughed to himself. He rolled out of bed and walked to the only door in the room. He grabbed the gilded handle, but stopped when he heard voices. He listened for a moment, the voices sounding very familiar. He opened the door a crack and sitting in the next room were Neji and Tenten. He wondered if these were really his parents for a moment, but then Neji turned in his seat to look right at Hizashi, "It's not nice to spy you know."

"Is...is it really you?" Hizashi asked, tentatively opening the door.

"Of course it's us." Tenten laughed, "Who else would it be?"

"Analyze the situation." Neji suggested, "Use all the skills we've taught you."

Hizashi thought for a moment. The door hadn't made a noise when he'd opened it, he hadn't made any noises either and on the real Neji would have noticed someone so quiet. Hizashi came to his conclusion and bowed to his parents, "I'm sorry for suspecting you."

He heard his parents get to their feet and the next thing Hizashi knew, both his parents were holding him close to them. Hizashi breathed in their smell and was finally convinced that these were his parents. He felt Tenten's body shaking against his own and he looked into her face to see tears rolling off her cheeks. One landed on his own cheek and tears formed in Hizashi's eyes, rolling down his face to mix with Tenten's. The Hyuuga's held each other for a long time and when they finally separated, Tenten wiped her eyes and reached into her pack.

"These are for you, Hizashi." She said and handed him two scrolls. "I've already sealed lots of weapons into them so they're ready to go."

"Why are you giving me these?" Hizashi asked, staring at the beautifully decorated, red scrolls.

"I felt it was time." Tenten said simply, "You fought beside me at the mansion and you showed how much you have grown. I believe you are old enough to have your own set now."

Hizashi continued to stare at the scrolls as if he were unsure what to do with them. Tenten reached over and pulled one open, revealing the signs inside, "You know how to use them right?"

Hizashi nodded and put his thumb to his mouth. He drew a small amount of blood and made a seal. The sign exploded and when the smoke cleared, a kunai was in its place. Tenten took the knife in her hand and used it to prick her own thumb.

"They're all real, too." Tenten said as a small drop of blood ran down her finger.

Hizashi closed the scroll and hugged his mother, "Thank you, Ka-san."

Tenten hugged her son back, a very serene look on her face.

"How long have we been here?" Hizashi asked, "When I woke up, I was in a dark room chained to a wall."

"You were?" Neji demanded.

"Yes, but then Inchiki the magician showed up and freed us."

"He saved you." Tenten corrected.

"What do you mean?" Hizashi asked.

"You were kidnapped by those ninja who attacked our village," Neji explained, "Inchiki saved you from them and brought you here to his home. I suspect he locked you up because he wasn't sure if you were good or not."

"Then he contacted us at the village and we came here immediately." Tenten said.

"He…he said he could give me Byakugan." Hizashi said.

"He told us that too." Neji said, "We decided that the decision was yours to make."  
>"Inchiki said I just needed to get a sample of Ki'iro's blood for comparison and then he'd be able to give me Byakugan."<p>

"We know," Tenten said, "It's all a matter of DNA."

"I offered my own blood, but our own DNA is too similar. He said the DNA of a parent and child is usually close to identical and that would cause problems with mapping the strand."

"Do you know where Ki'iro is?" Hizashi asked.

"I can find her." Neji said, pointing to his eyes.

"Then let's go get her." Hizashi cried and they left the room with Neji in the lead.

Ki'iro awoke from her nap and rubbed her eyes. She would often take naps when she was mad at something and usually felt better afterwards. She was still irritated with Hizashi, but was no where near as mad. She climbed out from under her pure white bed sheets and stretched before walking to a vanity on the far side of her room. She began to brush her hair when she heard voices in the next room. She listened hard, but couldn't make out what was being said. She activated her Byakugan and saw that Naruto and Hinata were in the other room. The brush fell from Ki'iro's hand and she raced into the next room. Her parents jumped in surprise and Ki'iro leapt into Hinata's arms, "Ka-san, Ka-san!"

"Don't forget about me." Naruto laughed and held them both in his arms.

The three Uzumaki's held each other, tears streaming down all their faces. When they finally released one another, Naruto got down on Ki'iro's level a large smile on his face.

"Hey, Ki'iro, want to learn how to summon?"

"Summon?" she asked

"Mhm, like this." Naruto said, biting his thumb and forming some seals. He slammed his hand to the ground and a frog appeared from the summoning circle.

"Does…does it have to be frogs?" Ki'iro asked, taking a step back from the slimy creature.

"That's all I know how to summon." Naruto apologized, "you get sued to how they feel."

Ki'rio looked uncertain, but nodded, "I want to learn."

"Great." Naruto said, pulling a large scroll out of his pack. "First you need to sign a contract."

The scroll was unrolled before her and Ki'iro recognized the names of her father, grandfather and their teacher, "Is…is that blood?"

"Yes. The contract must be signed in blood."

"Why…why are you teaching me this?" Ki'iro suddenly asked.

"You were taken from us." Hinata explained, "We wanted you to have a say to defend yourself."

"But I have my Jyuuken. "

"And how much did it help that night?" Naruto asked.

Ki'iro opened her mouth to retort, but could think of mothering to say and hung her head.

"We just want to give you more options in a fight." Hinata said.

Ki'iro nodded and winced as she bit her thumb. She traced her name in her eloquent hand writing and touched all five fingers to the parchment beneath her name. Naruto rolled the scroll back up and carefully stowed it in his pack. He clapped his hands and smiled at Ki'iro, "Now, time to begin your training."

Ki'iro instantly cheered up and watched carefully as Naruto showed her the hand seals for the Summoning Jutsu. None of them noticed that they were being watched from the shadows by eyes that shined with laughter that could not be heard.

Neji and Tenten arrived at the little shack in the center of the crater. To their eyes, it looked like nothing more than an ordinary house. Neji investigated with his Byakugan but it revealed very little.

"What do you see?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing very well." Neji admitted, "The inside must have some kind of protection as well."

"Then shall we try knocking?" Tenten asked.

"Ladies first."

"How gentlemanly." She said with a smile.

She pulled out her scroll and summoned a lard spiked club. She spun it around her head and smashed it into the door. Tenten expected some resistance, but the door fell to splinters and light shone inside the shack. What they saw made no sense. Inside the small shack was a long corridor with two rows of cylinders big enough for a person. Tenten sealed her club away and entered the shack with Neji by her side. Many of the cylinders they passed were empty, but others had creatures suspended in liquied inside them.

"What are they?" Tenten asked, getting closer to one of them.

"Incubation tubes." Neji said darkly, pointing farther down the hall.

"What do you-" but Tenten's eyes followed Neji's finger and three tubes down was what looked to an eight year old child. Tenten's heart stopped at the sight of the child, but then she realized it wasn't Hizashi. "Should we let him out?"

"Nandaime-sama said that we're dealing with clones right?" Neji said, "This is probably one of our enemies."

"What should we do then?"

"Leave them for now." Neji said, "If we can find the main control terminal we can shut them all off rather than taking the time and energy to break all the tubes."

"Or Naruto can break them all for us when he arrives." Tenten laughed.

They continued down the hall and came to a set of door with a button next to them. Tenten pushed the button for the elevator, but a little red light blinked next to a round hole in the wall.

"Looks like we need a key." Tenten said.

"Or we could make our own way." Neji said, "Stand back, it's my turn."

Neji assumed his Jyuuken stance and gathered his chakra into his palms. He thrust his arms forward and a large shockwave exploded from his hands and blew the doors in. They struck the back wall and plummeted down the elevator shaft. Thirty seconds later, an impact was finally heard.

"Sounds deep." Tenten said.

"Let's go." Neji said and used his chakra to cling to the side of the shaft. Tenten hopped over the edge and drove a kunai into the wall. Both began to descend and ten minutes later, they found the bottom of the shaft.

"Why didn't you just use your chakra?" Neji asked.

"That looked cooler." Tenten said simply.

She knelt and opened the escape hatch of the elevator and they dropped into it. This time the elevator opened at the push of a button and they stepped into another long, dark, corridor.

"What an abysmal place." Tenten muttered.

"I'm so very sorry if my home does not meet your standards." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Neji demanded of the empty hall.

"Oh, why ruin the mystery by giving away the answer."

"Tell us where you are or we'll come find you." Neji snarled, his Byakugan activating.

"Unfortunately, that Dojutsu of yours will be of very little help within my walls."

"Why not?" Tenten demanded, "What have you done?"

"Some would call it science, I prefer to call it magic." The voice said with dark delight.

"Oh great, another crazy, egomaniac." Tenten sighed.

"Normally I'd send my minions to attack you for that, but you seem to have destroyed them on your way in. It matters not though; soon I shall have my treasure and you two will be little more than fleas on my skin."

"Treasure? You mean Hizashi and Ki'iro?" Tenten said.

"Little boy and girl, one with Byakugan, one without? Never seen them." The voice laughed evilly.

"We will find them!" but Neji was drowned out by a maniacal laughter that seemed to come from everywhere at once. Neji thrust him palm forward again and the intercom system exploded. The laughter echoed in the empty hall for a few seconds and finally silence fell on them again.

"Where do we begin?" Tenten asked, looking left and right. "This whole place looks the same."

"Let's go this way." Neji said, pointing to the right.

"Why that way?"

"Not sure…it just feels different that way." Neji said.

Tenten nodded and they started down the corridor. They passed several plain doors that refused to open no matter what they did. They continued on and suddenly Neji called a halt.

"Do you feel that?" Neji asked.

"Feel wh-" Tenten began but at that moment the next door exploded outward and a small red creature stood in the doorway growling at them. Its eyes narrowed, and then it lunged at them, eyes burning with blood lust.

Gogeta: Hey everybody, I'm so sorry this took so long. I thought I'd have lots of free time while I was in between classes, but it turns out I had even less free time. Well I'm back in classes now and I have tons of time to write. I already have the next chapter written out, I just have to type it up and upload it.

Sakura: Yeah, I think you said something similar before and look how long we've waited for this chapter.

Gogeta: Shut up Sakura. Being in the Army isn't all bullets and grenades you know.

Neji: It's more papers and rakes isn't it?

Gogeta: Don't remind me…I've raked more lines in dirt than I care to remember.

Lee: At least you are back in class and doing cool stuff right?

Gogeta: Yeah, I've already learned how to build a satellite terminal and how to work my equiptment.

Lee: How much longer will you be in classes.

Gogeta: Ugh…at least another four months…

Lee: Wow.

Gogeta: Thanks for helping me train too. I haven't got in trouble over PT since the last time.

Lee: Of course, Gogeta-san!

Hizashi: Am I going to get my Byakugan soon?

Gogeta: Goddammit Hizashi, stop asking.

Neji: SPOILERS!

Gogeta: So once again, sorry for this one taking so long and the next chapter should be uploaded within the week if not by tomorrow. Also for anybody in the Orlando, Florida area, I'm going to be at MegaCon and I'd love to see you there. I'm going to be going as Choji! Alrighty, until next time. Laters.


	6. Betrayal

Gogeta: Well everybody I hope you're ready, because this chapter questions will be answered, new ones will arise. Epic battles will rage and a hero shall fall. One man will rise up to reclaim his home and one woman will oppose him. In a far off galaxy long ago, man star ships clashed in a fight that would decide the fate of millions! Sixty-five million years ago, a giant meteor collided with the planet and wiped out nearly every single life form! Then in the Roman Times, Mt. Vesuvius erupted and laid waste to the cities of Pompeii and Herculaneum. Then-

Neji: Shut up, Gogeta! You're not even talking about your own story anymore! You're just making random history referances.

Gogeta: Oh…sorry about that…guess I got a little carried away.

Sakura: Gogeta, we all know you want to be a voice actor, but you're not a Mr. Movie Phone yet.

Gogeta: Yeah I guess you're right.

Lee: Please Gogeta-san, write your story. I am anxious to find out what happens!

Gogeta: Alright Lee, I shall do it for you!

Lee: Gogeta-san!

Gogeta: Whoa back off…I'm not Gai-sensei you know.

Shikamaru: By the way, where did I go? I thought I was actually going to have a big part in this.

Temari: Yeah, same here.

Gogeta: Well you see…you two went and…oh look at the time; I gotta get writing.

Hizashi followed his father through the labyrinth of hallways as they made their way to where Ki'iro was. All the hallways looked similar but Neji reassured them that they were going the right way. Finally they came to a door and Neji knocked just as a large puff of smoke billowed out from underneath the door. Yelling was heard on the other side and Neji flung the door open, fearing fire, but ended up colliding with the slimy side of a large frog.

"Oh, hey Neji." Naruto said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You and your frogs, Naruto, I swear." Neji said trying to wipe off the slime.

"They the one that came barging in!" Naruto said indignantly.

"Is Ki'iro here?" Hizashi said, rushing in the room.

Ki'iro hesitated for a moment, unsure of if she wanted to talk to him, but she folded her arms and released the Jutsu. The frog vanished in a puff of smoke and Ki'iro stepped where she could be seen, "Yeah I'm here."

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm still mad at you."

"Why?"

Ki'riro's face twisted with anger and her thumb flew to her mouth before forming hand seals in a blur. A puff of smoke erupted from her hand and a small frog croaked appeared on her palm. She flung the creature at her cousin and it struck him square in the face, "I think that makes us even."

The frog popped out of existence when it made contact, but it still left a layer of slime on Hizashi's face and he screamed as she attempted to remove the slime from his face.

Half an hour later, Neji and Hizashi sat in the tub, scrubbing the slime off their bodies. Hizashi had just about finished while Neji still had most of his body to go. Both felt uncomfortable as they hadn't done this since Hizashi was young and they scrubbed in silence. Hizashi moved to get out when Neji stopped him.

"What's your plan?" Neji asked, a hard look in his eye.

"Plan?"

"To get some of Ki'iro's blood."

"Oh…"he hadn't thought about it, he'd simply imagined Ki'iro agreeing to it without question.

"You should come up with a plan. Ki'iro may be care free, but she's not as dumb as her father.

Hizashi bowed to his father and wrapped himself in a towel before exiting the bath, his mind racing.

He came into the living room and found the others sitting around the fire place; Hinata brushing Ki'iro's hair. He walked over and sat next to Tenten, staying quiet.

"How was your bath?" Tenten asked.

"It was fine." He said curtly.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay like that." Hinata giggled, pointing to his towel.

"I'd get dressed but my clothes are covered in slime." Hizashi muttered, glaring at Ki'iro.

"I'll be there's some in the bedroom." Tenten said, "I'll go check."

Tenten left leaving Hizashi with the Uzumaki's. Hizashi remained silent but continued to stare at Ki'iro who had her eyes closed. Eventually, Hinata broke the silence.

"So what did your parents get you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Hizashi said, his focus still on Ki'iro.

"Well, I saw the scrolls…so I just…"

"Oh, these?" Hizashi said, pulling out one of the scrolls. He opened it and summoned a kunai.

"Oh, just like Tenten's." Naruto said.

"It's not that impressive." Ki'iro muttered.

"It's better than frogs." Hizashi shouted.

"Think so, huh?" Ki'iro said, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"I know so."

The two young shinobi glared at each other; Hizashi's knuckles white on his scroll, Ki'iro's hands ready to form seals. Just then Tenten came out and when the door closed behind her, both children flinched.

"Hizashi, I found the perfect outfit for you." Tenten said brightly.

Hizashi held Ki'iro's glare for a second and then looked to his mother who had indeed found the perfect outfit. They resembled the traditional Hyuuga clothes except they had several pockets for ninja tools and even had holsters for his scrolls.

"Thank you, Ka-san!" Hizashi said, eagerly taking the clothers.

"Well he's got the suit for it now; how about a match?" Naruto asked.

Everyone in the room stared at Naruto as if he were crazy, "What?" Tenten yelled, "We just got them back and now you want them to fight each other."

"You kidding? That's the best kind of training." Naruto said, "Unless you're afraid Hizashi can't handle it."

"It's not a matter of strength." Tenten shouted.

"Ka-san…I want to do it." Hizashi said calmly.

"Do what?" Neji said, coming out of the bathroom in a towel as well.

"A match, Neji." Naruto declared. "Hizashi vs Ki'iro."

Neji froze for a moment and glanced at Hinata who just shrugged, "If the kids want to…"

"You're with them?" Tenten demanded of Hinata, "Neji please, tell them this is insane."

"Why not?" Neji smirked, "Maybe Hizashi can even the score."

"Jeez, you're still mad about the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto laughed.

Tenten looked helplessly around the room and heaved a sigh, "Fine, if everyone else thinks it's a good idea…but Hizashi is going to win!"

"Won't know until we find out!" Naruto said.

"There's a practice room nearby." Hinata said, her Byakugan activated.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Tsunade emerged from surgery. She'd spent the last two hours in there, but Lee was stable and would make a full recovery with rest. She slowly made her way back to the children's room when she heard fast foot steps behind her. She turned and found Konohamaru running up the hall toward her.

"Godaime!" he called.

"What is it, Nandaime?" she asked.

"Do you know where Sakura-chan is? Please take me to her if you do."

Tsunade nodded and led him toward the children's room. "May I ask why you need her?"

"A message came from Rokudaime. He's in trouble." Konohamaru said, gesturing to Hinata's bird on his shoulder.

"A mess even the great Naruto can't fix?"

"He's in need of medical attention so I'm sending my best healer."

Tsunade stopped where she was and faced Konohamaru, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Go-Godaime?" he stammered.

"Have you all forgotten about the Sannin? Have you forgotten I'm the Slug Princess who fought that hag Chiyo and her plethora of poisons? Have you even forgotten that I'm the one who trained Sakura?"

Konohamaru put his hands up before him, "N-no, Godaime, I just-"

"What? Trying to grope me now?"

"Godaime!"

"That's it, Sarutobi Konohamaru, give me that bird and go relay this Intel to the other ninja."

Konohamaru suddenly felt like he was twelve and weak again, "But…Tsu-"

"That's Lady Hokage or Godaime to you! Now go." Tsunade said, popping her knuckles loudly. Konohamaru hesitated a second longer before bowing and handing over the bird. "There's a good boy. Now run along and don't forget to practice your perverted ninjutsu."

Konohamaru sighed and left the hospital as fast as he could while trying not to look like he was running for his life.

_Still the same old little perv. _Tsunade smiled to herself _I love being an old lady; you can just yell at people and they still have to respect you_. She checked the message and sent a reply before continuing on the children's room. She entered and found Sakura and Ino preparing lunch, Shizune napping and the three kids huddled in a corner.

"Sakura, are you still slacking?" Tsunade barked.

"N-no, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, nearly dropping the bowl of rice in her hands.

"Well I think it's time you got back to it." Tsunade said.

"But lunch…"

"Ino and I will handle it."

"Oh, if you-"

"Yes I do insist, now go!"

Sakura shrugged at Ino and hugged Iwa before reluctantly leaving the room. Outside several nurses immediately called to Sakura and whisked her away to another part of the hospital.

"What was that about?" Ino asked.

"Had to get rid of her, take a look at this."

Ino read the message and with each line, her face got more and more stern, "They found the base?"

"Seems like it."

"I'll head out immediately."

"No you won't. You'll stay here and serve us lunch first." Tsunade said.

Ino looked indignant and mutinous, but one glare from Tsunade convinced her to do as she was told. Tsunade checked to make Shizune was asleep and then called the kids to her.

"Where did Choji-kun and Shino-kun go?" she whispered.

"Choji-san went to help around the village and Shino-san went to report to Nandaime-sama." Shikage whispered back.

Tsunade nodded and looked at them sternly, but none would meet her gaze. "What are you three planning?"

"W-what?" Iwa said, color rushing to his face.

"We aren't planning anything." Shikage said, lowering her eyes. Kurotsubaki said nothing, but a bead of sweat formed on her brow.

"Out with it." Tsunade whispered, "You all have guilty written all over your faces."

"We were trying to think of a way to help Hizashi and Ki'iro." Kurostubaki said. "To do that we had to get past our parents though."

"Are you mad, Tsunade-ba-chan?" Iwa asked, a scared look in his eye.

"You really want to help them?" Tsunade asked and all three nodded, "Well then, let's hear your plan."

"What plan?" Ino said suddenly behind Tsuande.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Tsunade said innocently.

"Please Tsunade-sama. I've been a mother for over six years now. I know when a plan is being hatched." Just then she fell to the ground; a shadow wrapped around her legs, "Shikage!"

"So much for knowing when a plan is being hatched." Tsunade chuckled from her chair.

"Lady Tsunade, are you just going to sit there?" Ino demanded.

"What could I do? I'm just a frail, old lady."

"Sorry, Ka-sama." Kurotsubaki said, lifting a Desert Rose from its picture.

"Kurotsubaki, don't you dare!"

She hesitated for a moment and then let the flower fly. Ino rolled over just in time to dodge it and pushed herself to a sitting position with her arms. She quickly formed hand seals made a square over her chest. Suddenly, the three children were frozen in their seats; unable to move no matter how much they struggled.

"Multi-Body Possession Jutsu." Ino said. Shikage's shadow retreated from Ino's legs and she rose to her feet. "What were you kids thinking? Do you honestly think you could beat me?"

"They might not be able to, but I sure can." Tsunade said, suddenly behind Ino, her hand on Ino's head.

"When did you-"

"Your focus was on the kids, I just took advantage of that. Now you remember the coordinates from that note?"

"Of course…I have a photographic memory."

"Good. I'll probably need some help getting back." Tsunade said and flooded her hand with chakra. Ino's eyes went wide and then relaxed as she fell back onto Tsunade. She laid the young kunoichi carefully on the ground and dusted herself off.

"Ka-san! What did you do?" Kurotsubaki demanded.

"Don't worry, I just made her brain release certain chemicals causing her to fall asleep. She'll be fine when she wakes up." Tsunade smiled at the kids, but then felt something tighten around her own legs. She looked down and found Shikage's shadow there and heaved a sigh, "I'll forgive you kids…you're too young to know how scary I am."

The kids looked confused save for Iwa who looked terrified. Tsunade kicked with her left leg, tearing the shadow and widened her stance. Shikage looked stunned, but she quickly recovered and looked at Kurostubaki who nodded. She threw more flowers and even though they cut Tsunade's skin, she still stood. Again all but Iwa looked confused. Tsunade just chuckled and held out her hand which had a small Katsuyu in it.

"What were you kids planning on doing once I'd been defeated?"

"We were going to help Ki'iro and Hizashi." Shikage said, a slight falter in her voice.

"Do you know where to go?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"The paper in your hand would tell us where to go." Shikage said, trying to sound confident.

"Very astute," Tsunade said, "As expected of a Nara. I cannot; however, allow you to go alone."

"Are you coming with us, ba-chan?" Iwa asked.

"I'm coming, too." Shizune said, suddenly grabbing Tsunade's arm.

"Playing possum, eh?"

"You keep saying people have forgotten who you are, but it seems you've forgotten who I am." Shizune said opening her eyes.

"Perhaps I have." Tsunade said, "Think you can still keep up with me in your old age?"

Shizune said nothing, but scooped Shikage up into her arms, "I'll carry this one."

"Guess that means I have Kurotsubaki then."

"What about Iwa?" Kurostubaki asked, climbing on Tsunade's back.

"The son of Rock Lee?" Shizune laughed, "He can keep up with two old ladies by himself."

Iwa smiled sheepishly and ran to the door, "Let's go then! I'll be the first one there!"

"How do you know?" Tsunade asked.

"I just do!"

"Just like Lee-san?" Kurotsubaki asked.

"Exactly." Shizune and Tsunade said together.

Naruto opened his eyes and found that Hinata had dozed off. For a moment he felt happy but then his memories came back and with them, a flood of dread. He rolled off of Hinata's lap and forced himself into a sitting position. His body ached and his right arm felt numb, but he refused to sit around. He gently shook Hinata awake and she instantly tried to make him rest longer. He resisted, but she grabbed his right shoulder and he winced.

"See, you haven't completely healed yet!" Hinata said, quickly removing her hand.

"I'll be fine, Hinata, we have to start moving." Naruto said, trying to get to his feet.

"Don't make me do this." Hinata begged, holding up two fingers and flooding them with chakra.

"Don't threaten me right now!" Naruto roared, "Hizashi and Ki'iro-"

"Are in good hands…Neji and Tenten-"

"Will need help!" Naruto said, "You don't understand."

"I don't understand…" Hinata said quietly, "I think I understand how you feel. Don't forget, that's my family in there, too."

"That's not what I-"

"I feel like I'm tearing my arm off because I want to save them just as much as you, but we need to wait or your condition could worsen." Hinata said, her voice getting thick as tears formed in her eyes, "If that happened…if anything happened…"

"Hinata-"

"I can't lose you, too, Naruto!" Hinata said, quiet sobs shaking her body, "I…I just can't"

Naruto watched her for a moment and then put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She buried her face in his chest and gave into her sorrow. He laid his head on top of hers and felt as if her sorrow was flowing into him as tears formed in his own eyes.

"I…I want her back." Hinata said, finally calming down.

"We'll save her and Hizashi." Naruto said, still holding her close.

"I wish I shared your confidence."

"I do have to tell you something though." Naruto mumbled, but at that moment, Hinata's bird landed on her shoulder.

"I have returned, Hinata-sama." It said with mock respect.

Hinata's head snapped up and she quickly removed the note from the bird's leg. Once it was off, the bird gave a slight bow and vanished in a puff of smoke. She read the note quickly and she seemed to relax a little.

"What did it say?" Naruto asked.

"It seems the letter was intercepted." Hinata laughed.

"What?"

"Oh no, sorry…it was just found by Godaime rather than Nandaime." She explained.

"So what did ba-chan say?"

"'Tell that little idiot I'm on my way.'" Hinata laughed.

"That sounds like her." Naruto laughed as well. He felt himself relax as well, _Tsunade-ba-chan is coming._ His arms relaxed slightly and Hinata's hands moved to his biceps.

"Don't let me go…not yet." She said looking up at him.

"Never." Naruto said, smiling back at her.

They stared into each other's eyes until they both leaned forward and shared a kiss. Hinata leaned back and smiled for the first time in what felt like months and nestled back into Naruto's chest. He laid his head back on top of hers and for a while, they were happy.

Ki'iro and Hizashi stood opposite each other in an arena similar to the one the Chuunin Exams had been held in. Hizashi had been given practice tools and stood armed to the teeth. Ki'iro's hair had been tied into a bun and she stood poised for attack. Tenten stood between the two, a kunai with an exploding tag in her hand.

"Now I want both of you to be careful." She said sternly. "This is just a sparring match." Neither child responded, but continued to glare at the other. "Now when this kunai explodes, the match will begin." She took a step back and threw the blade as high as she could. It exploded in midair and the two kids rushed one another. Hizashi threw a handful of shuriken, but Ki'iro ducked and dodged continuing to close the distance.

"Don't let her get too close, Hizashi." Tenten called.

Hizashi ignored her and pulled out a kunai, holding it in a defensive stance. Ki'iro didn't hesitate and she began to go through her Jyuuken moves. Hizashi's shard eyes expertly followed her movements and the two seemed to be locked in a deadly dance. Ki'iro drew her arm back and Hizashi struck at the opening. Her arm came forward and the back of Hizashi's kunai slammed into it, just behind the elbow. She retreated rubbing her arm; it was hurt, but not broken.

"Why don't you get serious?" Ki'iro asked. Hizashi said nothing, but drew a second kunai, the points facing her. "You'd better get serious if you want to win!"

Ki'iro made a seal and her Byakugan activated. Hizashi scowled, jealousy blooming in his chest and he threw more tools which Ki'iro easily dodged. She bit her thumb and formed more seals; summoning a frog to her shoulder. Its cheeks puffed and it spat water bullets at Hizashi. He slashed at one with his practice kunai and the force of the water knocked it out of his hand. He dodged the rest of the bullets and next thing he knew, Ki'rio was on him again. She lashed out and her fist and it collided with his cheek. Hizashi stumbled backwards, a look of rage on his face.

"No Jyuuken?" he roared, "Why aren't you being serious?"

"You don't want me to be serious." Ki'iro said and launched another attack.

Hizashi answered with more tools and Ki'iro managed to dodge, but a kunai struck the frog on her shoulder and it vanished. Hizashi smiled triumphantly and rushed his cousin, the tools falling from his hands. Ki'iro threw another punch, but Hizashi caught it and his hand closed over hers. She scowled and punched with her other hand, but Hizashi caught that one as well. She struggled to free herself, but Hizashi's grip was too strong. He tightened his grip but Ki'iro ignored the pain and head butted him instead. Hizashi hissed in pain and squeezed harder on her hands. She heard her fingers popping under his and the pain drove her to her knees. She continued to resist the pain, but she couldn't keep a small squeak of pain from escaping her lips.

"Stop it." Ki'iro muttered.

"Stop what?" Hizashi asked, squeezing as hard as he could.

"STOP CRUSHING MY HANDS!" she screamed and flooded her hands with chakra. She shot her chakra into him and Hizashi was blasted backwards. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He looked up and dread filled his heart. Ki'iro had flooded so much chakra into her hands that they were glowing.

"That's like my Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata said.

"You taught her that?" Neji asked.

"No…I never taught her anything like this."

Ki'iro slowly advanced on Hizashi, her face perfectly calm, "You wanted serious. You got it."

Hizashi fumbled for another kunai, but Ki'iro closed the gap in two steps and attacked. Hizashi's eyes couldn't follow her hand as it tapped his shoulder and retracted only to launch forward again and strike him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, his arm feeling weak and his chest feeling tight.

"Is that?"

"Sixty-four palms!" Hinata said amazed.

Ki'iro lunged forward again and unleashed a flurry of attacks. Hizashi tried to dodge, but Ki'iro landed every hit. She focused on his upper body before finally sweeping his feet out from under him and then drove her palm into his chest, slamming him to the ground. The floor cracked beneath him and the wind was knocked out of his chest and the scrolls from their holsters.

"Not quite sixty-four…but it was the same type of attack." Neji said, "She may just be the next Hyuuga genius."

Hizashi lay on the ground gasping for air. He saw Ki'iro take a few steps back and then leap into the air. She flipped several times before forming more seals and summoning frog as large as she was. The pair plummeted earthward, aiming for Hizashi. He tried to move, but his arms were numb and the frog fell towards him. The frog slammed into the ground and all the adults held their breath in anticipation. The dust cleared and revealed that the frog had landed on its feet leaving Hizashi stunned, but unhurt.

"Ki'iro wins!" Naruto yelled once he'd found his voice. He continued to cheer and soon all the adults were cheering. Ki'iro released her Jutsu and the frog vanished. She landed lightly over Hizashi; the smile back on her face.

"I got you good, huh?" she said brightly. Hizashi scowled at her, but said nothing. "Here, I'll fix your arms for you." She knelt next to him and tapped his arms, returning the flow of chakra. She stood back up and held out her hand. Hizashi propped himself up on his elbows and felt one of his scrolls open under his hand. He reached out with his other hand and took Ki'iro's, returning the smile. Then he yanked her arm and she fell forward. Through her Byakugan, she saw as if in slow motion; the chakra flow down his arm and undo a seal in his scroll. He grasped the kunai he'd summoned and stabbed at Ki'iro. It sand into her flesh, leaving a terrible gash from her nose to her ear. For a second, time seemed to stop and the only movement was the blood flowing from Ki'iro's face. Then her mouth opened and she let out a scream that shook the walls of the arena. Her hands grasped at her face, but they found nothing but bone and her screams became louder and more frantic. Hizashi stared at what he had done to his cousin as if transfixed, but then he came to his senses, drew in his legs and kicked Hizashi off of him. He rolled over and bolted for the arena door, the bloody kunai clutched in his hand.

Ki'iro lay on the ground screaming for Hinata and Naruto, but no one came to her aid. Only when she managed to see through the blood, tears and pain did she realize that she was alone. Panic began to mix with her pain and she felt as if she might faint when she heard a voice. She looked for the owner of the voice and only then did she notice Inchiki sitting in the stands. He was shaking his head and making 'tutt tutt' noises.

"Inchiki-san?" she said, "Where did my parents go?"

"My dear, I turned them off." He said simply, making his way down the stands to the arena floor. "They had served their purpose."

"What?"

"Those weren't your real parents." Inchiki said with a chuckle.

"But…but they knew things…things only my real parents would know."

"That's the power of this genjutsu." Inchiki said. "Or more correctly, the power of this room you're in."

"This arena?"

"Stupid girl." Inchiki sighed, "Ever since you woke up chained to a wall, you've been under my genjutsu in the same room."

"That's impossible!"

"Oh it's completely possible." Inchiki said, "Want to know another secret?" Ki'iro said nothing but stared at Inchiki with her good eye. "The one you have a crush on; your precious little cousin, he was working for me." Inchiki said with an evil delight. "I told him that if he gave me some of your blood, I would bestow a Byakugan unto him. Although I daresay I never expected him to go this far."

"What?" she said quietly.

"That's right. He never cared about you; he merely wanted your blood to acquire something 'he felt cheated out of.'" Inchiki said.

Ki'iro's eyes went wide as Inchiki's words echoed in her mind; _you desire something you feel cheated out of. _"So that's what you meant when you read his palm." Fresh tears formed in her eyes and her hands balled into fists. An anger unlike anything she'd ever felt began to boil in her chest and she felt it spread through her entire body. "He was my cousin…my family…I've always been nice to him…so why…why…"

"He never saw you as any of those." Inchiki said. "He merely saw you as a means to an end."

The anger in her chest began to boil over and Ki'iro actually felt her skin growing hotter. Then she began to notice that her vision was slowly returning to normal. She touched her face again and this time she felt her own skin; it had healed and her eye had regrown. She followed the path of the gash and felt a large scar where it used to be. She glanced at her arms and she found that all of her small cuts had healed.

"What power is this?" Inchiki demanded.

Ki'rio looked at her hands and she found that they were steaming. Then they began to feel like they were on fire and the sensation spread throughout her body. She fell to her knees moaning in pain and the steam became thicker; shifting from grey to scarlet. Ki'iro threw her head back and screamed as the red chakra enveloped her and formed into the Kyuubi's Cloak. Her lavender eyes turned pure scarlet and her hair began to change. The bun came undone and her normally blonde hair was now a fiery red.

"What an odd transformation." Inchiki said, quite beside himself with curiosity.

Ki'iro turned to him and attacked him. The attack was so fast Inchiki didn't have time to react, but it went right through him. She roared in anger and continued to attack Inchiki who only looked curious.

"Have you lost control of yourself?" he asked as she passed through him again. "I already told you, this is a genjutsu; I'm not really here." Ki'rio either couldn't hear him or didn't understand him because she continued her assault. "I must say though, you are very persistent and I'm amazed you have this much power. I'm even tempted to make a DBZ reference about it."

Ki'iro roared again and slammed her hands to the ground. She held her mouth open and a small black ball formed inches from her lips.

"What's this?" Inchiki asked. "A powerful chakra attack? I wouldn't fire that in here…I'm not sure what the repercussions would be…"

Ki'iro roared again and fired the ball. It streaked across the arena and slammed into the wall. It exploded, but there was no debris, just a large hole. Electricity began to arc all over the arena and it phased in and out of focus. Finally the arena and Inchiki vanished, leaving Ki'iro in complete darkness. She looked around, searching for the one thing that occupied the entirety of her mind: _Hizashi…_

She stood by herself, breathing heavily when she suddenly sensed life nearby. It was on the other side of the wall, but that mattered little to her. She punched through the wall with one punch and emerged into a long, stone corridor. She turned and found her targets. She stayed low, growling quietly, sizing up her prey. Her eyes narrowed and then she lunged.

Tenten and Neji dove to either side as Ki'iro lunged at them. They each retreated a few steps and took defensive stances.

"What is that?" Tenten yelled.

"It…it can't be…" Neji said, examining Ki'iro with his Byakugan, "What did you do Naruto?"

"What? What is it?" Tenten demanded.

"It's Ki'iro."

"No way!" she said and dodged another lunge from Ki'iro, "How do we fight her when she's like that?"

"I'm not-wait, the seal!" Neji said, '_Just in case',_ "So this is what you meant."

Neji moved himself between Ki'iro and Tenten, waving his arms. She roared and lunged at him, but Neji dodged and threw the seal at her. She ducked at the last second and landed on Tenten, pinning her to the gound. She roared again, but Tenten kept her face stern,

"Ki'iro, wake up and stop this!" she said firmly.

For a moment, Ki'iro looked uncertain, but then her face filled with rage again, "Hizashi." She mumbled.

"Yes, Ki'iro, I'm Hizashi's Ka-san."

"Then…you'll share his fate." Ki'iro said in a voice that wasn't hers.

"What…" Tenten squeaked, but Ki'iro's mouth hung open and another black ball was forming. "Neji, I don't like the look of this…"

"I'm here." He said, suddenly next to her. He'd recovered the seal and he slapped it to Ki'iro's forehead. The black ball and the Kyuubi's Cloak dissipated and Ki'iro's eyes returned to their pale lavender while her hair remained its fiery red. She looked exhausted but she focused on Tenten and quickly got off her. She backed away into a corner and hugged her knees.

"What just happened to me?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Ki'iro-chan?" Tenten said quietly.

"Stay back!" Ki'iro yelled, "You're not real."

"What?" Neji said, "Of course we're real."

"No…Inchiki said everything was fake."

"But we're real." Tenten said softly and slowly moved toward her. She held out her hand and while Ki'iro looked scared and unsure, she made no attempt to run or stop her. She put her hand on Ki'iro's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "I like what you've done with your hair." Tenten said brightly. She tucked a bit behind Ki'iro's ear and gasped when she saw the scar on Ki'iro's face.

"What is it?" Neji said, also coming closer. Tenten pointed to the scar and Neji's face grew grim. "It's amazing you still have that eye."

"I…I think I regrew it." Ki'iro said quietly.

"Can you still see?" Tenten asked.

Ki'rio nodded and activated her Byakugan, but to her dismay, it only activated in her good eye. She hung her head, but was too exhausted to weep.

"How did this happen?" Tenten asked, putting her arm round Ki'iro, "Who did this?"

"It was…it was…Hizashi-" Ki'iro's head suddenly snapped up, her eyes burning back to scarlet. The Cloak reformed around her and the seal on her forehead caught fire.

"Get back!" Neji said grabbing Tenten and retreating.

"What happened this time?"

"It seems her anger is stronger than Naruto's seal."

At those words, Ki'iro fired another black ball and it shot straight at Neji's heart.

Gogeta: Alrighty, just as promised here's the next chapter. I can't promise when the next one will be up because I have caught up with how much I've actually written again. Don't worry though, I know exactly where the story is going now so I should be able to pump out the chapters pretty quickly.

Naruto: Aren't you going to talk about the other chapter you put up?

Gogeta: Why? Everybody already knows that chapter five is up.

Naruto: No, chapter two for your other story

Gogeta: Oh, no I'd rather not.

Konohamaru: But it's your most popular story.

Gogeta: Yes and I hate the fact that Sakura's Long Night is my most popular story…ah crap.

Choji: Haha, we got you to say it.

Gogeta: I hate you all.


	7. The Unspoken Word

Gogeta: Alright everyone, sorry this has taken so long. Again, Army life is busy and I'm nearing the end of my classes so things are starting to get hectic.

Lee: Keep working hard, Gogeta-san! I know that you can do it.

Gogeta: Thanks Lee. Well time to get this chapter started.

Naruto: What the rest of us don't get to talk?

Gogeta: Did you hear something Lee? Sounded kinda like a little kid whining for attention?

Inchiki sat in his control room watching the chaos unfurl. The girl had destroyed one of his genjutsu chambers, but it was a small price to pay for what he was to receive. On the screen he saw the two Konoha ninja retreat from the girl and the smile on his face widened. Not only was his treasure close at hand, but now the girl was keeping the ninja from advancing into his lair. As he watched, the girl fired a black ball at one of the ninja. It was shooting straight for his heart; she was going to kill them. Then the ninja began to spin and a protective dome ricocheted the ball away, leaving them unscathed. They retreated again to the elevator shaft with the girl close behind them, but she reappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Smoke bomb, eh?" Inchiki muttered to himself. "Very resourceful."

The girl began to stalk the halls as if she were searching for something. Inchiki began to wonder how he could deal with her. He certainly didn't have the power to take her on in that state and none of his clones were near maturity.

"It doesn't matter what she does anyway," Inchiki decided, "I'll soon have my treasure and then I will have no need for this place."

At that moment, a chime sounded on his console and a yellow button flashed. Inchiki pressed the button and a new window appeared on his screen. On it he saw the boy running through the endless halls of his genjutsu, screaming his name. Inchiki scowled, but replaced it with a warm smile and pushed another button.

"Ready for connection." An electronic female voice said.

Inchiki formed a seal and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through a garden hose and when he opened his eyes, he was in the genjutsu. He heard Hizashi's fast approach and stepped around the corner to face him.

"What is it dear boy?" Inchiki said feigning a yawn. "It must be important to make such a ruckus at this hour."

"I have…I have…"

"Rest and catch your breath my lad."

Hizashi shook his head and instead held out his kunai. The blade was still shiny with wet blood and it was slowly dribbling down to drip on Hizashi's hand, "I have the blood." He finally managed to say.

"That is your cousin's blood?" Inchiki asked. "What did you do to get so much?"

"We fought." Hizashi said simply.

"Ah there it is again…the unspoken word."

"There is no-"

"Don't lie to me." Inchiki said firmly. "There is always an unspoken word."

"I…I cut her face…" Inchiki said quietly.

"Oh, you did more than that." Inchiki said. "You butchered your cousin; tore out her eye and left her to die."

"Her Ka-san was there; she knows about medicine."

"Not enough I'm afraid." Inchiki said sadly.

"What?"

"I was watching your match and stayed after you had left. Her Ka-san and I tried everything we could but she passed on, leaving her body in her Ka-san's arms."

"I-I didn't want…I didn't mean to." Hizashi stammered, the strength leaving his legs.

"Maybe, maybe not. It does not change the outcome."

"Ka-san and To-san…"

"Have been escorted out." Inchiki said, "They sought to kill you and I told them I would protect you."

"They…they want to kill me?" Hizashi said in disbelief.

"Seemed the only fair thing to do. You killed their daughter so they will kill you."

"Where can I go?" Hizashi said, panic filling his chest. "What can I do?"

"You may stay here with me and I wil show you how to earn forgiveness in your family's eyes."

"You'd take me in?"

"I'm a magician." Inchiki said with a flourish, "It is what I do."

"Now what are you not saying?" Hizashi asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Well like before there is a catch. You have just slaughtered one of your own kin, you must understand this makes it difficult to trust you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"For now I need you to follow me." Inchiki said and turned on his heel before walking down the hall. Hizashi took one look over his shoulder and thought of Ki'iro, but then he forced the thought out of his head and followed Inchiki. They walked down several long corridors until Inchiki came to a door that was exactly like the others they'd passed.

"Why did we stop?" Hizashi asked.

"I need you to be patient for a while and wait in this room." Inchiki said, opening the door.

Hizashi peered through the door and recognized the dungeon he'd woken up in, "In there?"

"In here or out there." Inchiki said, "I promise I'll be back soon. I just need to analyze the blood on that knife of yours."

Hizashi looked uncertain but then handed over the kunai and entered the dungeon. Inchiki eased the door closed and locked it. His calm face suddenly broke into a wicked grin and he stared hungrily at the kunai. He formed another seal and closed his eyes, feeling the same familiar compression. He opened his eyes and he found himself in his control room again.

"What a genius I am." Inchiki said to himself, "Giving that boy tools…I only thought I'd have specs of blood, but this is dripping with it." As he said this, a small drop fell from the point of the kunai and Inchiki caught it, bringing his hand up to his face, "At last. My treasure can be created."

Naruto and Hinata sat under a tree still in each other's arms. They seemed completely oblivious to the world around them, but Naruto had entered Sage Mode and Hinata's Byakugan was activated. With every small movement of the forest, both would tense up; expecting either an attack or for Tsunade to appear, but it was usually a small animal or just the wind. Finally Naruto sensed a large mass of chakra moving towards them at a high speed and he smiled.

"She's here." Naruto announced.

"And she's not alone." Hinata agreed.

Iwa landed in the clearing first and held his arms in a 'V', "I told you I'd be first."

Shizune and Tsunade landed behind him, breathing heavily, "I almost couldn't keep up with him."

"We're definitely…getting…too old for this." Shizune said between breaths.

"Ba-chan!" Naruto yelled, "Why did you bring these kids along?"

"Oh, sorry. Were we interrupting alone time?" Tsunade said with a sly smile on her face.

"We wanted to come! So Ba-chan brought us along." Iwa said matter of factly.

Hinata untangled herself from Naruto and approached Tsunade, "Please look at him."

"Straight to business, huh?" Tsunade sighed, "You're no fun."

"Also we must apologize." Shizune said, "We were followed."

"By who?" Shikage asked.

"So you noticed me." A voice said, "I wouldn't expect any less from one of the Sannin or her helper."

"Who's there?" Kurotsubaki demanded.

The owner of the voice alighted softly and brushed her hair out of her face, "The new Head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Nee-chan…Or should I say Nee-sama." Hinata said, a touch of ice in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"As Head of our house, I know when our messenger birds are used." She said curtly. "Besides, I want to help save my nephew and niece."

The two sisters shared a look and while there was appreciation in Hinata's expression, it was still dominated by a look of dislike. "Isn't she technically not your niece since you disowned me?"

"I'm here for her, too." Hanabi said, returning the look, "Hizashi is my first priority though."

"At least the ties between Main and Branch families are stronger." Hinata said with a scowl.

"I am Head of the Hyuuga Clan." Hanabi said, "and with the power of that title, I have dispelled the idea of Main and Branch families. Hizashi is now considered as much a Hyuuga as you or I."

"Then what about Ki'iro?" Hinata demanded, "Her position is no different than Hizashi's. I don't care if I'm no longer part of the clan; that was my decision, but don't punish her for my choices."

All eyes were on Hanabi as she approached Hinata and raised a hand to her. Hinata flinched, but then Hanabi rested her hand on Hinata's shoulder and bowed her head, "The way you talk…it's like you think it was my decision." Hanabi raised her head and Hinata was surprised to see tears in her sister's eyes. "I tried to convince To-san to change his mind, but he was absolute. Then when you left, you didn't even say good-bye…not to To-san…Ka-san…or me."

"Hanabi-sama…"

"Do you know what that's like?" Hanabi demanded. "You were still alive, but I felt like my sister had died and left me behind. Then the attack happened and I felt certain that you would finally come back home so we could all protect the children, but you never showed. That's when I knew I had to assume the title as Head of the Clan and change our ways so that our doors could be opened to you again."

"Hanabi-sama…are you saying that…" Hinata said softly.

"Yes…as Head of the Clan, I have removed To-san's order from our records. You are no longer our exile and hope you can forgive us and rejoin your family." Hanabi removed her hand and bowed before Hinata who looked stunned.

Hinata took her sister by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug, tears in both their eyes, "I never knew I'd hurt you so badly." Hinata said, "You've waited so long for me Nee-sama. Thank you."

"Nee-chan is fine for now." Hanabi smiled, hugging her sister back.

Only then did Naruto appear next to them and embrace them as well, "I'm glad this finally happened. All my years as Hokage and I could never convince the Hyuuga to do away with the Main and Branch families, but you did it in a matter of days."

"It helps being the girl in charge." Hanabi said.

"You're already healed?" Hinata asked, "That was fast."

"Of course," Tsunade said, folding her arms, "I'm me after all.

"So what's the plan now?" Shizune asked.

"We go find Neji and Tenten, then proceed from there." Naruto said.

"I'll bet they've already sorted everything out." Hinata said.

"Knowing Neji he would hog all the fun for himself." Hanabi agreed.

"Sounds like a plan." Tsunade said, sitting next to a tree, "We're going to sit this one out though."

"Ba-chan!" Iwa whined.

"We came all this way, ba-chan, why can't we go help fight?" Shikage asked.

"Now, now kids, we only came here to heal Naruto-kun. Now our job is to pass on information to any other ninja who come this way."

"But we wanted to help save Hizashi and Ki'iro." Shikage said.

"We'll help by sending help their way and waiting for them to come. I'll have lots of pictures to show them when I see them." Kurostubaki said.

Shikage and Iwa looked pleadingly at Naruto, but he just smiled back at them, "I'm sure they'll be tired when we rescue them. Hizashi and Ki'iro will be happy to have such good friends to lean on when we get back."

They looked thunderstruck that Naruto didn't need their help, but they reluctantly agreed to stay put.

"We should be back soon." Hinata said and the three leapt into the trees.

Hizashi sat huddled in the dark. In his mind he replayed the fight with Ki'iro and each time, her scream pierced his mind and he began to hate himself.

_It was for my Byakugan, _he thought

_But was it worth it? _A tiny voice in his head asked.

_Of course! Now I can make To-san proud. _

_ But he wants to kill you._

_ I'll make him proud of me…Inchiki said he'd show me how._

Hizashi continued to battle with his own emotions in the dark until his head began to ache. He clutched his hears but he could not block out the small voice of his conscience. He fell to his side and curled into the fetal position, his eyes stinging with tears.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Just shut up and leave me alone!"

His voice echoed in the chamber for a few seconds and then faded into the darkness. Hizashi lay in complete silence pleading for Inchiki to return. Fear and doubt began to creep into his mind as what felt like hours passed. He began to wonder if Inchiki were coming back at all or if he were actrually in jail. He finally decided to check the door when he heard a loud bang. Hizashi froze and heard voices on the other side of the door.

"He's in here!" a voice said, followed by another loud bang.

"I'll kill him to avenge the death of my daughter." Another said.

Hizashi felt his heart freeze. His parents had found him somehow. His hands fell on his scrolls, but he already knew it would be pointless to fight. He backed into a corner and tried to make himself as small as possible. He just about gave into a panic when a voice suddenly spoke next to him.

"Hizashi."

"Inchiki!" Hizashi exclaimed, "They've found me."

"Itseems I finished this just in time then." Inchiki said.

Hizashi was confused, but then he felt a syringe pierce his arm and a sharp pain began to spread through his body, "What was that?"

"Ki'iro's active Byakugan DNA."

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, you now have your Byakugan. Use it and you will triumph over the adults." Inchiki said and faded into the darkness.

"Wait! How do I-" Hizashi began, but at that moment the door burst open and Naruto entered the room. Light flooded the room and seemed to give Naruto a golden aura, but then he stepped forward and Hizashi saw that he had the Golden Cloak on. Naruto's eyes locked onto Hizashi and he scowled as he formed a Rasengan. Hizashi was terrified, but he formed a seal he'd seen Neji make countless times and his byakugan activated. Through it, the world seemed to slow down to Hizashi. He saw Naruto slowly advance with the Rasengan and easily dodged the attack. The wall behind where Hizashi had been crumbled and despite the dust, Hizashi could clearly see Naruto. Hizashi's hand fell to his scroll again and almost subconsciously summoned a kunai. He glanced at it and saw that it was the same one that he'd stabbed Ki'iro with. At that moment, Neji's words echoed through Hizashi's head, _Maybe he can even the score. _Hizashi felt an odd calm come over him. This is what Neji wanted and this was the path Inchiki had said he'd reveal. Hizashi stabbed with the kunai, confident that it would make Neji proud. The kunai sliced into Naruto's back and he fell to his knees, screaming in pain. Hizashi drew the kuani out and slashed at Naruto again, leaving a deep gash across the back of his neck. He fell forward and lay quietly still. Hizashi heard a scream behind him and he saw Hinata rush him. He didn't even have to turn to see her and he threw the kunai over his shoulder. He saw her catch the kunai and continue to rush him but he turned on the spot, opening both scrolls. He summoned several tools and unleashed a wild flurry of kunai and shuriken. Hinata protected herself with her 64 Palm Protective Barrier. She blocked the tools, but when she stopped to continue her attack, Hizashi was already inside her guard. His kunai plunged into Hinata's gut and he yanked his kunai out of her hand. He drew out the kunai and when she fell to her knees, Hizashi slashed at her neck with both kunai.

"I did it To-sama!" Hizashi said, triumphantly holding up his kunai, "I have evened the score and even put you in the lead."

"Don't call me that." Neji said, appearing in the door way. "You're not my son."

"But…but I did what you wanted." Hizashi said quietly.

"You think I wanted this?" Neji demanded, "The blood of half your family is on that kunai and you think that makes me proud?"

"I…I thought…"

"I tried to raise you right since that is a father's duty; obviously I failed." Neji said, "But now, as your father, it is my duty to stop you and I won't fail you this time."

Neji lunged forward and jabbed at Hizashi who was too stunned to react. He struck both of Hizashi's shoulders, numbing his arms and moved behind him, holding his hands behind his back.

"To-san…"

"Now, Tenten!" Neji yelled.

"Why…To-san?"

Through his Byakugan Hizashi saw Tenten unroll her scroll and watched as a plethora of ninja tools sailed towards him. He stared at the tools, oddly unafraid and then felt Neji's head on his back.

"I'm sorry, Hizashi…but it's time for you to go." Neji mumbled.

Reality suddenly dawned on Hizashi; he was going to die and his parents were his murderers. Rage boiled inside of him and he roared with anger as Tenten's tools pierced his body.

Hizashi went limp in Neji's arms and he genly laid the body to the ground, tears streaming down his face. Tenten entered the room and knelt beside her son, beyond the point of weeping. They shared a look and then together closed his eyes. They got up to make their way out when suddenly Hizashi's eyes flew open. He sat up and several of the tools fell from his body; the wounds healing instantly. Neji and Tenten stared in awe as Hizashi got to his feet and glared at them with scarlet eyes. He seemed confused at first, but his eyes locked onto Neji and his face contorted with rage. He clenched his fists; steam pouring from every pore of his body and shifting crimson to form the Fox's Cloak. Hizashi gave a low growl and lunged at Neji. He protected himself with a Kaiten but Hizashi's punch broke through the protective dome and found its mark. The attack passed through Neji and Hizashi's fist smashed the ground.

"Tenten…run." Neji croaked and fell to the ground, dead.

Tenten wanted to scream, but her voice was caught in her throat. She tore her eyes away from the corpse and looked at Hizashi. His eyes were no locked onto her and fear froze her legs. He lunged once and the last thing she saw was her husband's body rushing up to meet her as she fell forward into death's embrace.

Hizashi stood over the bodies of his parents and was now unsure of what to do. His anger began to boil again, but then everything suddenly went dark. He stood in the pitch darkness for a moment and then he saw a sliver of light that slowly expanded to become a doorway. He curiously exited and he sensed something familiar. He moved down the long, stone corridor following the scent and picking his way through large amounts of rubble. Soon he came to turn and he knew his prey was just around the corner. He readied himself and pounced, coming face to face with Ki'iro. Hizashi froze mid-attack and the two stared at each other for a long time.

"H-Hizashi?" Ki'iro growled.

"Ki'iro?" he growled back.

For a moment they were still, but then Ki'iro moved and her fist smashed into Hizashi's face. He flew across the hall and slammed into the wall. He instantly recovered and answered with a flurry of his own blows. The two fought furiously; evenly matched for the first time in their lives. For every attack one had, the other had a counter and with every blow, they became more ferocious. Their fight raged up and down the hall destroying everything until the floor was completely obscured by rubble. Then for a moment, Ki'iro seemed to pull ahead, she got inside Hizashi's guard and swung, clawing with her nails. She tore through his face, leaving deep gashes across his face and he staggered backwards; groping his mangled flesh. Even as his fingers found the wounds; however, they were healing. Sight returned to his left eye and he locked onto Ki'iro.

Hizashi roared as his rage grew deeper. He felt more power flow into his limbs. The Fox's Cloak began to change and took on a more definite fox shape before growing a second and third tail. His teeth extended into fangs and his nails grew to claws before the transformation finally stopped. He crouched on all fours and glared at Ki'iro who returned the glare with equal hate. She opened her mouth wide and the black ball formed at her lips. Hizashi roared and rushed her only to receive the ball to his face. It exploded and stopped him but he recovered and attacked again only to receive a volley of blasts. Ki'iro continued to fire until a blood red arm shot out of the dust and smashed her to the ground. Trapped under the powerful chakra arm, she could only watch as the dust cleared to reveal Hizashi with six tails. The chakra arm clenched around her and drew her in so that she was face to face with Hizashi. She charged another black ball but Hizashi shoved it into her mouth. It exploded and blew the two apart from each other, but they soon recovered and prepared for their next attack when they heard a voice.

"That's quite enough you two." They turned and found Inchiki standing in the hall with them. "You two are no longer enemies nor are you family. You are now tools of my destruction; mere extensions of my will."

Each forgetting about the other, the two attacked Inchiki but he just glared at them. They wanted to attack, to feel this man's flesh rip from his bones, to smell his blood, but they were stopping despite their blood lust. They came to a halt just before him and sat on their haunches.

"Now calm down." Inchiki commanded and slowly the Cloaks dissipated from the children. "Oh, what a shame, you both have lost a Byakugan. No matter, easy fix. For now, we have unfinished business."

"Wha-what happened?" Ki'iro said swaying on her feet.

"Wha-what are you doing alive?" Hizashi mumbled, fighting for consciousness.

"Look into my eyes children and all will be made clear."

They looked up and only now did they realize that Inchiki's eyes now had white irises around red pupils. "Do you like it?" he asked when they looked bewildered, "a mixture of Sharingan and Byakugan, but when I do this-" he formed a seal and his eyes shifted to pure pink, "-they form the most powerful eye ever known! Now listen carefully."

The children nodded and listened to the melodious sound of Inchiki's voice. Soon they had forgotten all their problems; even where they were, what they were doing and who they were. All that mattered was that Inchiki was speaking.

Hanabi, Naruto and Hinata all arrived at the shack just as Tenten and Neji emerged from the elevator shaft. They were greeted with smiles until Neji and Tenten shook their heads.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded.

"Your daughter attacked us." Neji said, "How could you do that to her? After knowing how hard it is yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, completely lost.

"I gave you the seal." Naruto said.

"Her anger burned right through it." Neji yelled.

"How many tails?"

"Tails?" Hinata asked, fear and anger in her voice.

"Just one, but still more than we could handle."

"What do you mean?" Hanabi yelled, "What has become of my niece?"

"She was enveloped in the Kyuubi's Cloak." Tenten said grimly.

Everything went quiet and every eye stared at Naruto. Hinata's eyes grew hard and she slapped Naruto across his face, "How could you do that to her?"

"Hinata, I-" He began rubbing his cheek.

"You know how much of a burden that is and you…and you…" Hinata's voice trailed off, unable to express her anger with words.

"I only gave her a small portion and then sealed it so that she'd only be able to use it if she were in mortal peril." Naruto explained, "Something must have happened to break that seal."

"Where is she?" Hanabi asked of Neji.

As if on cue, the elevator gears began to turn, lifting the car far below. The five ninja shared a look before each finding a hiding spot. A few minutes later, the elevator arrived and Ki'iro and Hizashi stepped out. They held each other's hand and moved in perfect unison.

"Ki'iro!" Hinata screamed.

"Hizashi!" Tenten yelled.

Both mothers leapt from their hiding spots and hugged their children who looked rather confused.

"Ki'iro and Hizashi…who are they, nii-chan?" Ki'iro asked.

"Not sure, nee-chan." Hizashi answered, "Could these be some of the targets that Master told us about?"

"What are you-what happened?" Hinata asked, touching the scars on Ki'iro's face.

"Hizashi! You…" Tenten said, seeing Hizashi's Byakugan and scars across his face as well.

"I don't like how they're looking at us, nii-chan." Ki'iro said.

"Me either. Shall we dispose of them?"

"Yes, let's."

"What are you-"

"Get out of there!" Neji yelled, cutting Tenten off.

Both women looked up at Neji and didn't notice the children attack. Hizashi stabbed with a kunai while Ki'iro jabbed with her Jyuuken, but both attacks missed.

"Where did they go?" Hizashi asked.

"There," Ki'iro said, "He's really fast."

Naruto was half way down the hall with Hinata and Tenten in his arms. He set them down, but neither had any strength in their legs. They simply couldn't believe that their own children had tried to kill them.

"There's one more than Master said." Ki'iro said, her Byakugan active, "Do you think he'd mind if we kill her, too?"

"I don't think he'd care, nee-chan." Hizashi said.

"How about I get the women and you get the men?"

"But that means you get more than me." Hizashi whined.

"You're supposed to be polite to ladies aren't you?"

"Fine."

They released each other's hand and while Ki'iro targeted Hanabi, Hizashi ran after Neji. Ki'iro advanced on Hanabi who emerged from the shadows and activated her own Byakugan. They traded blows and while Ki'iro was merciless, Hanabi held back; not wanting to harm her niece.

"Ki'iro! Stop this!" Hinata begged, finding her voice.

Ki'iro spun in mid-air and attacked Hanabi, driving her back a few feet. She continued her assault and Hanabi defended, too cautious to attack the child. Hinata's hands closed into fists and she rose to her feet. She rushed forward to support her sister, but Ki'iro backed off.

"Two on one? That's not very fair." Ki'iro mumbled.

"Ki'iro, snap out of it! Wake up!" Hinata begged.

"Stop calling me that! It's not my name!"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"I know you're my target and you stand in my Master's way. For that I shall kill you."

Hinata stared hard into her daughter's face, completely speechless, but then her face hardened, "How dare you speak to your Ka-san that way!"

"Ka-san?" Ki'iro said, a curious tone in her voice.

"Yes, your Ka-san." Hinata said sternly.

"Ka-san!" Ki'iro said, running toward Hinata, her arms wide.

Hinata was suspicious for a moment, but then her heart melted at the sight of her smile and Hinata held her arms open as well. She sensed movement and heard the sound of a strike hitting home. It took a moment for Hinata to accept that Ki'iro had attacked again only she had hit Hanabi who had dived to protect her. Ki'iro retreated a few steps and looked at the sisters. Hanabi lay on the ground moaning in pain while Hinata looked thunderstruck.

"Hinata…I'm ok…but you need to stop her." Hanabi said, "She's no longer your daughter."

"You're wrong." Hinata said, her face turning hard, "She's still my daughter and it's my job to love her, but also to punish her when she does wrong."

Hinata advanced on Ki'iro who assumed a defensive stance. Hinata focused her chakra into her hands and they began to glow, the chakra taking shape around them. Hinata lunged forward and even though Ki'iro blocked, the attack broke through her guard and drove her back. Ki'iro glared at Hinata and only then did she see that the chakra around Hinata's hands had taken on the shape of lion's heads. Hinata continued to advance and now Ki'iro had a look of fear on her face. She lashed out again, but this time Ki'iro dodged and kept her distance. Hinata halted her advance and assumed her own stance, staring intently at the child. Ki'iro returned the look with added anger, but then Hinata moved and she was behind Ki'iro. She attacked with both palms and Ki'iro was slammed into the opposite wall.

"Did that wake you up, Ki'iro?" Hinata asked. "You must realize that you can't beat your Ka-san."

"Ka-san?" Ki'iro said, slowly getting back to her feet. Hinata said nothing but watched as Ki'iro rubbed her head. Her eyes filled with tears and Ki'iro ran to Hinata, her arms wide open. Hinata walked to meet the child and caught her when Ki'iro leapt into her arms. Hinata smiled for a moment, but then it was gone. She felt Ki'iro tense up in her arms, preparing an attack, but Hinata shot chakra out of every part of her body and the child went limp in her arms.

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice." Hinata said and laid her daughter next to Hanabi who had recovered from her injuries, "Nee-chan, we need to figure out what's controlling her."

Hanabi nodded and they both activated their Byakugan before examining Ki'iro's body.

Neji retreated from Hizashi who had summoned a kunai in each hand. He slashed furiously at Neji who ducked and weaved between the attacks. Neji leapt backwards out of melee range, but Hizashi threw his knives. Neji protected himself with his Rotation and when he slowed, Hizashi got inside his guard. Hizashi stabbed with a new kunai, but another tool struck his and the knife only cut Neji's shirt. Hizashi looked around and found Tenten, her scroll unfurled. Neji retreated to her side and Hizashi lowered his hands to his own scrolls. He pulled both out and completely unfurled them before leaping into the air. He began to spin and the scrolls spiraled around him.

"That's my technique." Tenten said, awe in her voice, "Neji, get ready."

"What do you-" but Neji understood when Tenten summoned a thick chain.

He took the end she threw him and soon Tenten was swinging Neji around her head. He began his Rotation just as Hizashi's tools began to rain down. Tenten took aim and then released the chain, launching Neji at Hizashi. The tools continued to rain down mercilessly, but Neji plowed through them and smashed into Hizashi. Neji halted his Rotation and caught Hizashi before landing lightly next to Hinata and Hanabi.

"Any idea what's wrong with them?" Neji asked, laying Hizashi next to Ki'iro.

"It's a powerful genjutsu…more powerful than anything I've ever seen." Hanabi admitted.

"Any idea on how to break it?" Tenten asked, appearing next to them.

"You can't." a new voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw Inchiki emerge from the elevator. He glared at them with his pink eyes and the children began to stir. "They are under my control."

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, also appearing next to the group.

"Why don't I let my children explain? Awake!" Inchiki ordered and at the sound of his voice, both children's eyes opened.

"He is our master, he is our father, we live to serve him and we will die for him." They said in unison.

"They aren't yours!" Tenten screamed, "Give me back my son now!"

"But they don't want to go with you." Inchiki said.

"Because they're brainwashed!" Hinata screeched.

"You still haven't told us who you are." Naruto snarled.

"Very well, I am Inchiki the magician, the scientist, the genius and the revolutionist!"

"He's the egomaniac we heard before." Tenten muttered.

"I warned you about that, now face the wrath of my minions."

Inchiki snapped his fingers and the two children began to glow scarlet. The Fox's Cloak blossomed around them and the children got to their feet.

"They…they shouldn't be able to stand." Hanabi stammered, "What's going on?"

"It's Kurama's regenerative ability." Naruto said, "Everyone get out of here, I'll handle this."

"Are you crazy?" Tenten said, "There's three of them."

"Just go!" Naruto said, activating his Golden Cloak.

Tenten looked rebellious, but reluctantly left with the others. The two children lunged forward to block their escape, but Naruto moved between them, caught the children with his chakra arms and threw them at Inchiki. As they ran past him, Naruto gave each shinobi a reassuring look and when they had escaped, he smashed the wall.

"This will be interesting." Inchiki said, standing perfectly still, "A true Jinchuriki versus two of my created ones."

"You're wrong." Naruto said, "It's just me against you."

"I think these two will disagree." Inchiki said and gestured toward Naruto.

Ki'iro and Hizashi attacked Naruto, but he retaliated with two chakra arms and caught them in mid-air. He pulled them in close and looked into their faces. Both had scarlet eyes and pronounced canines, but under the scars and rage, he could still see the children. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was standing in Kurama's chamber. On the far side of the chamber were Ki'iro and Hizashi, both obscured by a thick red and purple haze. They were also restrained by large chains and they fought furiously against their bonds.

"What brings you here this time?" Kurama asked, a bored tone in his voice.

"Don't play dumb Kurama, you know what we have to do."

"Well I can help with the red haze, but the purple one is up to you."

"You think we'll come back to you without a fight?" a new voice asked.

"I know I won't." another voice said, "I enjoy this kid far more than you, Naruto."

"Show yourselves!" Naruto demanded.

At these words the two voices laughed in unison and the red haze took on the shape of two foxes who each held a child in one hand. They were each a perfect copy of Kurama only they were smaller and each only had four tails.

"Who are you?"

"Interesting question." A familiar voice said. "I've never named my creations, but I suppose I can make an exception here."

"Inchiki," Naruto snarled, "How are you here?"

"These eyes are far superior to any Sharingan you'll ever encounter." Inchiki explained, "Seeing into your mind is child's play. Now as for your names…why not Yin and Yang?"

"Please, we hate you even more than Naruto."

"Now, Yin," Inchiki said to Ki'iro's fox, "Be a good Kitsune and do as you're told."

The red haze around Ki'iro was overpowered by the purple haze and to Naruto's surprise, Yin actually sat on its haunches and was still. Inchiki turned to Yang and it too became docile. He then turned to Naruto and he could feel Inchiki's will trying to overpower him. Naruto blinked again and was back in Inchiki's hideout, breathing heavily.

"You managed to resist me with your mind wide open like that? I'm impressed." Inchiki said.

"What have you done to them?" Naruto demanded.

"Altered their DNA so that both have Byakugan and a Kitsune. I also merged my own DNA with that of the Sharingan and Byakugan giving me a brand new eye that is far more powerful. Using that eye, I have enslaved these two young ones. They are my tools, my weapons, and my children."

"You bastard."

"Yin, Yang, kindly removed the Rokudaime from my sight."

Both Ki'iro and Hizashi opened their mouths and black orbs formed. They fired and Naruto was forced to release the children to dodge. Ki'iro and Hizashi attacked again with wild punches and it was all Naruto could do to block and dodge. They were pushing him back toward the wall and Naruto knew that if they cornered him, he was done for. He tried to ump and get behind them, but they blocked his path and smacked him to the ground. They fell on him, pinning his arms and legs. They both prepared more black orbs and fired them point blank. The two children were blown off of Naruto but recovered and landed beside Inchiki. The dust cleared and they were amazed to see Naruto getting to his feet.

"Too close." Naruto said, "I barely managed to block those with my Rasengan."

"Impressive." Inchiki muttered, "I rather enjoy this dance, why don't we up the tempo?"

Inchiki snapped and the cloaks around the children brew denser until they were blood red and four tails grew from each child.

"I guess I have no choice but to get serious." Naruto said.

He formed a seal and four clones appeared around him. Each one formed a Rasengan and rushed forward. Ki'rio and Hizashi easily dodged, but they weren't the target. The clones shot forward and attacked Inchiki who dodged. The clones continued their assault and Ki'iro and Hizashi launched their own on the real Naruto. They each fired an orb but he clocked with a Rasengan and attacked with his chakra arms. He struck them each in the gut and slammed them into the ground before pinning them down. In his mind, Naruto saw a vonnection form between the three Kitsune and sense the chakra flowing back into Kurama. Yin and Yang's auras shifted back to red and they began to resist the flow of chakra.

_ It seems Inchiki needs to focus to keep these two under his control. Keep him distracted a bit longer and I'll drain these two._

"Chain Lightning!" Inchiki roared and thrust his cane at Naruto. Lightning arced from the cane and struck the clones in the chest before shooting straight into Naruto. He was blown back by the blast but recovered and glared at Inchiki. The clones vanished and Inchiki regained control of the children. "I'm sorry, Rokudaime, but I won't allow you to undo everything I have done."

"Raiton, huh?" Naruto said, getting to his feet, "I've beaten many Raiton users. You won't be any different."

"I think it's time we ended this." Inchiki said angrily, "What do you think?"

Ki'iro and Hizashi nodded and to Naruto's amazement, they began to merge. As they merged, the number of tails increased and they began to grow in size. Soon they became too large for the room and their tails began to destroy the walls.

"I'm not sure what will happen if this room breaks." Inchiki said nonchalantly. "Time/Space barriers are so unpredictable. You may want to run."

"No way." Naruto scowled and in his mind, him and Kurama bumped fists.

"Fine then. Prepare yourself for my ultimate creation."

Outside, the three Byakugan users were desperately trying to watch the battle, but their eyes could not penetrate the walls. Tenten was finding it impossible to remain still or clam and with every rumble she felt, she'd ask what was happening.

"I told you we can't see anything!" Hanabi snapped after the fifth time Tenten asked.

"This is going to drive me insane." Tenten moaned.

"We all feel the same way." Neji said, glaring at the wall.

"How are you so calm, Hinata?" Tenten demanded.

"I'm…I'm not…I'm worried to death about Naruto and Ki'iro, but Naruto promised he'd bring the kids back so…so I know he'll save them and come back to me."

"Spoken like a true wife." A voice said behind them.

"Tsunade-sama?" Tenten said, "And kids?"

"Hi Tenten-san!" Iwa said brightly.

"Why did you bring them, Tsunade-sama?" Neji demanded.

"Gogeta went through all the trouble of creating them and he wanted them to get more screen time."

"What?"

"Nevermind, what's going on here?"

"We're not sure but-"

Suddenly the shack was torn apart and in its place were Kurama and the children's Kitsune. Both foxes glared at each other until Kurama lunged forward and attacked. He was no longer holding back and he unleashed a flurry of blows that the other Kitsune simply couldn't keep up with.

"What the hell!" Tsunade yelled.

"Naruto's in that form?" Neji exclaimed, "Then that means the other fox is…"

Kurama delivered a mighty blow and the other fox was driven to the ground. He pounced on it and held it down while his chakra arms snaked toward the head. They probed around the fur on the fox's head and finally found what they were looking for. Lightning erupted from the fox's head and buzzed up the chakra arms. Kurama was forced to release his prey and when more lightning arced across the fox's body, he was forced to retreat.

"What's the matter Rokudaime?" he heard Inchiki yelling, "I thought you could fight Raiton!"

"We have to do something!" Tenten yelled.

"We need to separate Inchiki from the children." Neji said. "Naruto should be able to handle the other fox."

"Just how are we supposed to do that?" Hanabi demanded.

"We should be able to help with that."

Everyone turned to the new comer and their spirits soared.

Kurama dodged left and right, but couldn't get close enough to attack. Naruto wanted to use the Rasenshuriken or Biju Bomb, but he was still too afraid of harming the children. Kurama dodged again, but h could feel his movements slowing down; they couldn't keep this form up much longer. He dodged another bolt of lightning and suddenly the lightning stopped.

"Rokudaime, you are very stubborn." Inchiki said, "Honestly, why don't you just die?"

"How could I give up now?" Naruto yelled back, "This fight is just getting started."

"Don't lie to me. Your chakra is running low. Maybe you should just give up."

"You should give up on me giving up!" Naruto roared.

"You truly annoy me! Now if you'd be so kind, DIE!"

Inchiki raised his cane and the fox began to form a large black scowled, knowing this was the real thing and he prepared his own Biju Bomb. Both took aim and fired simultaneously. The bombs collided and seemed to struggle for a second before shooting skyward and exploding.

"Well…that was rather anti-climactic." Inchiki said calmly. "At least I succeeded in draining the rest of your chakra."

"Time for my final move then." Naruto said.

Inchiki opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak, Kurama had halved the distance between them. Inchiki quickly jabbed his cane at Naruto but he continued his charge. The lightning crackled over Kurama's body but he pushed through and dug his claws into the other fox. It roared in pain and struggled to free itself, but Kurama held fast.

"Let go!" Inchiki roared, shooting more lightning.

Naruto leapt off of Kurama's head and landed on the other fox. He rushed Inchiki and poured the last of his chakra into a Rasengan. His golden cloak was drawn into it and the Rasengan took on a golden hue. Inchiki's eyes went wide at the sight of it and he twisted the top of his cane. Naruto lunged forwardjust as Inchiki drew his sword and stabbed. The Rasengan found its mark and began to grind into Kinchiki, but it slowed and finally stopped. Naruto stared into Inchiki's face that wore a satisfied smile. He felt a warm wetness spread across his chest and when Naruto looked down, he saw that Inchiki's blade had pierced his chest.

"Too little, too late I'm afraid." Inchiki said, "You were close though; a few more seconds and I might have died."

"Damn you, Naruto." Kurama growled. "If I die because of you, I'll eat you in the Next World."

Inchiki withdrew his blade and as Naruto fell to his knees, Kurama faded and disappeared. Blood began to pool around Naruto and as he fought for consciousness, he saw Inchiki raise his blade again.

"And now Rokudaime…you die."

Naruto watched the blade fly toward him and suddenly everything went black.

Inchiki stood over Naruto's body, his blade an inch from Naruto's face. He struggled to move the blade forward, but his body wouldn't move. He gritted his teeth and pushed with all his might, but his arm would not obey.

"It doesn't matter how much you struggle." A voice said behind him, "You're trapped in our shadows."

"Who are you?"

"No one of consequence." The voice said.

Inchiki felt his body turn around of its own accord and he found Shikamaru and Shikage standing behind him; both of their shadows restraining him.

"Tell me who you are!" Inchiki demanded.

"Sheesh, what a drag." Shikamaru muttered, "Want to shut him up, Shikage-chan?"

Shikage said nothing but released Inchiki from her shadow. She pulled out a scroll and used it to summon her new puppet. Her shadow snaked forward and possessed it, forcing it to copy her every move. She tested each of its four arms and then assumed her fighting stance.

"Thank you for the new puppet, To-san." She muttered.

"You really think I'll give you the chance?" Inchiki roared. He glared at Shikamaru as lighting buzzed across his body and down the shadow.

"Shikage! Now!" Shikamaru cried, reluctantly releasing his jutsu.

Shikage lunged forward with her puppet, but was a second too late. Inchiki dodged at the last second and smacked the puppet aside. Rage filled his face as he stared down at Shikage and he drew his sword again.

"Dynamic Entry!" a voice yelled. Inchiki faltered for a second and then felt a foot collide with his hand, knocking his sword away. "I will not let you harm Shikage-chan."

"Iwa-kun!" Shikage said, truly impressed.

"I'm really starting to loath children." Inchiki said, preparing another Raiton jutsu.

"Don't you dare hurt my son!"

"More!"

"CHANARO!" Sakura screamed as her foot smashed into Inchiki's gut. The kicked launched him into the air, but he covered and began to plummet back toward them. "Take care of him, I'll get Naruto."

"I think they have him." Shikamaru said, pointing skyward.

Sakura followed his finger and saw Sai flying on his ink eagle with Kurotsubaki by his side. They both unrolled scrolls and scribbled furiously. Soon the air was full of inky animals and flowers and Inchiki could barely keep up with them movements. Finally the hail began to thin and for a second, Inchiki thought he'd won, but then Sai and Kurotsubaki leapt off the eagle and it dove to attack him. He struck with more lighting and while the eagle was destroyed, its ink sill hit him and drove him to the ground. A cheer erupted from the surrounding forest and the trees shook as several ninja ran to intercept Inchiki.

"Is there any way I can help?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, try to keep the fox from moving." Sakura said, tying her hair in a bun, "it's been calm up until now, but I have a feeling that'll change."

"It..won't move." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, "Don't move…"

"Don't worry about me." Naruto said weakly, "I'm going to save Ki'iro and Hizashi."

"What do you mean?"

"This fox…" he said barely above a whisper.

"I don't get it Naruto, but I have to heal you."

Sakura put her hands over Naruto's wound and flooded the area with her chakra. She focused on the wound and felt an odd tugging sensation on her chakra. Naruto's body seemed to be absorbing her chakra and soon the chakra in her hands was gone. She poured more chakra into her hands and felt it flow into Naruto as well.

"Sakura…stop."

"No, Naruto!" she said through gritted teeth, "I won't let you die."

She forced more chakra into her hands and she felt the tugging sensation spread into her body. She felt her strength beginning to fade and feared she might lose herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Hinata and Hanabi standing behind her.

"Keep it up," Hinata said, "We'll guide you."

Sakura didn't know what she meant, but she felt Hinata's chakra flow into her and her strength returned. She focused again and felt the tugging sensation stronger than ever. She resisted, but then she felt Hinata and Hanabi's chakra push her forward and she tumbled forward.

Inchiki slammed into the ground in a puddle of ink, but quickly recovered. He was absolutely livid at this point and his pink eyes glared up at the fox. He began to formulate a strategy for regaining control when suddenly the trees around him filled with ninja. Completely surrounded, Inchiki felt their anger and blood lust and despite his keen eyes, he could find now easy escape.

"Inchiki, as the previous Hokage, I place you under arrest for damages to my village, the theft of our children and the interruption of my beauty sleep. Will you come quietly?" Tsunade demanded.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade," Inchiki said with a deep bow, "the stories of your beauty do not lie."

"Can the flattery you old fart." She snapped.

"You must feel so powerful standing behind all those ninja." He chuckled.

"I don't stand behind them." Tsunade said, "Not anymore. Now I stand with them."

"I hear what you are saying, but I also hear what you are not," Inchiki said with a flourish, "You don't know if you have the strength to fight me anymore."

"Please," Tsunade chuckled, "I'm more than enough to take you, but on top of that, you're surrounded."

"I fear I've been underestimated." Inchiki said with a wide grin.

"Enough of this." Tsunade yelled, "Attack."

Every ninja leapt from the trees and fell toward Inchiki, ready to kill. He calmly watched them come and formed a single hand seal. His eyes changed to become completely black save for a red silted pupil. He formed more seals and then thrust his hand upwards. Red lightning shot out of his hand and arced through the airborne ninja. Many fell to the ground, but more continued their assault. Inchiki smiled and concentrated his chakra into his feet. He leapt and met the ninja in midair, forming more seals. More lighting arced from his body and spread from ninja to ninja. Inchiki cackled madly as even more ninja fell from the sky.

"That's not going to work on us." A voice said behind him.

Inchiki turned and found Kakashi, Temari and Gai continuing their assault. All three fell to the ground, the three Konoha ninja assuming defensive stances.

"I'm curious." Inchiki said darkly, "How did you survive my Scarlet Bolts?" None of them answered so Inchiki shot a bolt at each ninja. Kakashi countered with his Raikiri, Temari with her Wind Scythe and Gai merely ducked. "Interesting. Shall we begin then?"

"It's already over." Kakashi said, revealing his Sharingan. "Your future is death."

"With that eye? You have no chance of winning."

"We won't know until we try." Temari snarled, raising her fan.

"Then by all means, attack."

"I'm not going to hold back." Gai said, pulling out his nunchaku, "Don't blame me if you get hurt." He rushed forward and immediately had to dodge more lightning. He ducked, dodged, flipped and dove around Inchiki, slowly closing the distance between them. He finally got within melee distance and lashed out with his nunchaku, but Inchiki easily blocked.

"I thought you said you were going to hurt me."

"Try this one then!" Kakashi said, rushing forward with two hands full of lightning, "Double Chidori Strike!"

"I grow tired of this." Inchiki said, flooding his own hand with Scarlet Bolts and blocking Kakashi. "If you two aren't going to be serious, then just die."

"I think you're forgetting about somebody." Kakashi said.

Both ninja grabbed the hand that Inchiki had blocked them with and held him in place. Inchiki's eyes went wide as Temari charged forward with her fan completely unfurled. He sent lighting down his arms into the two Jounin, but they held fast.

"Wind Style: Slashing Hurricane Jutsu!" Temari screamed and swung her fan.

A horrible wind filled the clearing and came to form a cone around the three ninja. The ground began to break apart and they were sucked into the tornado with large chunks of earth. Kakashi and Gai released Inchiki and landed on some airborne boulders.

"What do you say Kakashi?" Gai yelled over the wind, "Shall we show him how scary we are when we get serious?"

"Take the lead Gai-kun." Kakashi said, forming seals.

"Yosha." Gai roared, "Explode my youth! Sixth Gate of Joy, Open!"

Gai leapt from rock to rock, attacking Inchiki from all sides. With each attack, Inchiki would try to protect himself with lightning, but Temari's wind would cancel it out and Gair's attack would hit home. The speed of his attacks continued to increase until Gai halted; his face an inch from Inchiki's. He went to move his palm forward but Gai's fist slammed into Inchiki's palm and was followed by an unforgiving rain of blows. Soon his fists had set the surrounding air ablaze and as he hammered away at Inchiki, the air inside the tornado grew hotter. Gai finished with assault with a downward kick and sent Inchiki streaking straight to Kakashi. He formed one last seal and launched a large fireball at Inchiki. The hot wind enhanced the fireball and it blasted Inchiki skyward into one of Kakashi's clones. It formed a final seal and drove Inchiki to the ground with a Water Dragon Jutsu.

He lay in a crater, but Inchiki forced himself to stand but then felt something close around his ankle. He looked down just in time to see Kakashi's hand drag him underground, leaving only his head exposed. The real Kakashi appeared a second later from underground and the fierce winds began to die down.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu." Kakashi said, replacing his headband over his eye. "Haven't used that one in a while."

"Well done Kakashi. I'd expect nothing less from my rival." Gai said, landing next to Kakashi.

"You two were amazing!" Temari said, running up to meet them.

"So were you." Kakashi said, "Now what shall we do with this one?"

"I hope you aren't talking about me." Inchiki said.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Kakashi said, "I'd like to take you back to the village to put you on trial, but I have a feeling you won't cooperate."

"Of course not."

"So the only option left is to kill you."

"I may be bruised and battered, but nowhere near defeated." Inchiki chuckled.

"He's planning something!" Gai yelled.

"Look into my eyes." Inchiki said and began to laugh.

Everyone averted their eyes and retreated; making Inchiki laugh harder. He easily extracted himself and stood with his amrs crossed, cackling madly.

"H-how?" Temari stammered.

"You don't think I only gave the children power do you?" Inchiki asked as the Fox's Cloak blossomed around him.

"You too!"

"What can we do Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"I…I guess I'll have to use _that _jutsu."

"Kakashi, you're not as young as you used to be. Are you sure your body can handle it?"

"Won't know until I try, right?" Kakashi said, forming the seal for his Kamui.

"Well if you're going to put your life on the line, it's only proper I do the same." Gai said, assuming his Eight Gates stance.

They both began to focus their chakra but then the felt a hand on their shoulders. They looked to Temari who was shaking her head and pointing. They followed her finger to find Inchiki with his back to them.

"You three have fought well." Inchiki said over his shoulder, "But I grow weary of this game."

"You think we'll let you escape?" Kakashi snarled.

"You couldn't hope to stop me." Inchiki said, "I'm not giving up on my dreams so easily, son of Sakumo. We'll meet again and I hope you'll be stronger, I promise I'll be." He took a step away from them and suddenly was gone.

"What the hell, you guys!" Sakura yelled, but when she looked around, she found that she was no longer on the fox's head.

_Your soul is in Naruto's body. _Hinata said in Sakura's mind. _Please, help him._

"This must be what Ino's jutsu is like." Sakura muttered, "Where do I go?"

_Just go straight._ Hinata said, _Be as quick as you can, I don't know how long we can keep this up._

Sakura nodded and rushed forward through the halls of Naruto's soul. The further she ran; the more she could feel the chakra of the Kitsune until it became so thick that it began to impede her passage. She continued to push through and soon came to the Kyuubi's chamber. Inside were Naruto, Kurama who looked weak and small and the other fox who was covered in chains. There seemed to be a connection between the two foxes and Kurama seemed to be getting absorbed by the other.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and ran to him.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Jeez, seems like anyone can come in here these days." Kurama growled.

"Naruto, what's going on?"

"I told you, I'm saving the kids." Naruto said, pointing to the other fox.

Sakura followed his finger and finally saw the children in the fox's hands. "How can we save them?"

"I need to siphon off their Bijuu chakra, but we're so low on chakra, we can barely resist its influence."

"Well don't worry. Hinata, Hanabi and I are all here. You can use our chakra." Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and she felt all of their chakra flowing through her and into Naruto.

"That's no fair!" the other fox roared.

"Shut up!" Naruto roared back and tightened the chains about its body.

_Sakura, we're at our limit. _Hinata said.

"Hang in there, Hinata!" Sakura said, "Naruto needs a bit more."

"I need more than what you three can provide." Naruto said with a sad smile, "I'm going to use the last of my chakra and seal this thing away."

"But that will kill you…"

"Like father like son right?"

"Naruto you can't!" she yelled and tried to grab his shoulder, but her hand just passed through.

"Looks like your time's up." Naruto said.

"Dammit, Naruto! Don't do this!" Sakura cried, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Tell Hinata I'm sorry." He said and started forming seals.

"Hinata, do something!"

_ How about I say something?_

"Yamato-taicho?"

_In the flesh. _Yamato said.

_Don't forget about the rest of us! _Many other voices yelled.

"What's going on out there?" Sakura said.

_We're all here to support our village hero. That's all that matters. Now let's take care of this fox._

"You see, Naruto? We're all behind you." Sakura said.

At these words, large pillars of wood sprouted from the ground and wrapped around the other fox, further restraining it. Sakura also felt herself become solid again and an insane amount of chakra began to flow into her body. She put her hand back on Naruto's shoulder and she could feel the strength flowing back into him. He rose to his feet and jabbed a finger at the other fox.

"Yin-Yang or whatever your name is, I'm going to beat you!"

"Think you can beat me?" the other fox growled.

"I know I can," he said, "but that's not what I'm here for."

Naruto activated his Golden Cloak again and sent his chakra arms out to the fox. It fought against its bonds, but they held fast and each hand grabbed one of the fox's ears. Naruto pulled in opposite directions, splitting the fox back into two. They roared in pain and anger, fighting furiously to free themselves. They both glared at Naruto who still had ahold of their ears. He smiled for a moment and then poured more chakra into the arms until they expanded to envelope the two foxes. They bellowed in protest as their chakra began to leave them and flow back to Naruto.

"We refuse!" Yin roared.

"We will not be absorbed." Yang bellowed.

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Kurama cried back as he swallowed their chakra.

"Everyone!" Naruto called over his shoulder, "I have it from here. Thank you."

"Are you sure?'

"Sakura, you and the others have done more than enough," Naruto said with a smile, "Now leave the rest to me."

She hesitated for a moment, but then lifted her hand and felt a tug as her soul moved back to her body, "I believe in you, Naruto." She faded out of existence and Naruto turned back to the two foxes.

Both seemed to be shrinking slowly while Kurama was steadily returning to normal size. They were both still incredibly strong, but with every drop of chakra they lost, they grew weaker and Kurama grew stronger. Naruto slowly advanced on them and the foxes glared at him with equal hate.

"You know your children will die when we are gone." Yin rumbled.

"Are you willing to sacrifice them just to stop us?" Yang asked.

"Of course not." Naruto said firmly, "you will not be removed but I will siphon your power and seal you away inside the children."

"And you're ok with this?" Yin asked Kurama.

"As these children are Naruto's to protect, you are mine to protect as well and as your parent it is also my duty to discipline you."

"So you would have us become pets?" Yang said, the last word sounding like a swear in his mouth.

"No, not pets." Naruto said, "I hope you and the children can one day be friends."

"Friends?" Yin chuckled, "Not likely."

"We'll see."

Each fox was now smaller than either child and Naruto formed some more seals before laying his hand on the foxes' heads. They bared their fangs as they glared up at Naruto, but neither attacked, knowing they now didn't have the power to hurt him. When he removed his hands, the tetragram seal appeared on their heads. The chains and wood released the two kitsune and in their place were thick collars around their necks. Each collar had four strong cables that originated from each child, connecting their souls.

"We're on leashes!" Yin roared in fury.

"Become friends with the children and maybe one day I'll teach them how to remove the leashes." Naruto said.

"This is beyond humiliating!" Yang moaned, "We are demons! Not children's play things."

"You are neither!" Kurama rumbled, "You are Bijuu and your Jinchuriki may prove to be powerful allies. For now, just get used to them."

Naruto formed more seals and the two kitsune reluctantly allowed themselves to be absorbed by the children. Finally free of all influences, Ki'iro and Hizashi swayed on the spot. They began to fall forward, but Naruto caught them and held them close to him.

"Thank you Kurama," Naruto said softly, "If it wasn't for you-"

"None of this would have happened." Kurama growled, "Don't get the wrong idea brat, I still don't like you very much. I only helped you because it benefited me."

"Same old Kurama."

"If you ever come that close to dying again, I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said, "I'll do my best to stay safe."

With that Naruto closed his eyes and let himself be swallowed by his weariness.

Naruto stirred in his sleep but after thinking about it, decided it not to wake up just yet. He became aware that he was in a bed and a gentle breeze blew through an open window. The slight smell of flowers also enticed him and he opened one eye. A hospital suite swam into focus and next to him was Hinata dozing in a chair. He smiled to himself and took her hand in his, squeezing it softly. She awoke instantly and after staring at him for a moment, flung herself onto Naruto. They held each other tightly, his blonde hair mixing with her black and they shared a kiss.

"Well I see you're feeling better." Sakura said from the door.

"H…How long have you been there?" Hinata asked, blushing madly.

"Long enough." Sakura laughed, "Could you let me have him for a moment?"

"Fine…" Hinata sighed, "but only for a moment."

They all smiled as Sakura checked Naruto's wounds and found that they had all completely healed. She deemed him medically healthy and only required him to stay in the hospital for another day of observation. Hinata resumed her place in Naruto's arms, but the look on his face was anything but relaxed.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Only about a day." Sakura said, "Don't worry so much. We recovered you and the kids, admitted all of you and you're all making excellent recoveries."

"But what happened after I got stabbed?" Naruto asked.

"Well after I left you, I healed you and the Kyuubi we were on shrank until there was nothing left but the kids in your arms."

"What about Inchiki?"

"I think I can explain that." Kakashi said, suddenly appearing in the window. He recapped his battle for Naruto and with each word, his face grew more grim.

"Was anyone sent to track him?"

"Everyone was too injured and is still recovering." Kakashi said, "Thankfully Sakura was able to bring Tsunade-sama around and both of them saved many others."

"So he got away?" Naruto asked.

"Afraid so."

"Hmm, I'll have to keep him in mind from now on."

The room became quiet for a moment, but then Sakura began to tell Naruto of everything that had happened while he was asleep. Iwa had become quite popular with Shikage and Kurotsubaki; both girls were now never more than ten feet from him. Kurenai-sensei had taken it upon herself to find Choji, Shino, and Kiba soul mates as well. She'd already succeeded in setting up Choji and Kiba while Shino still remained difficult.

"So basically spring is in the air." Sakura said with a smile.

"Speaking of spring, what are you doing up and about?"

"This baby is important to me, Naruto," she said putting her hand over her womb, "but so are you. I heard you were in trouble and I couldn't help but come running to your aid."

"Wow, thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said, a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Umm…Naruto…" Hinata said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Oh…nevermind." Hinata said, laying her head on Naruto's chest.

_Jealous much._ Inner Sakura smirked. "Why don't we go down and see the kids?"

Hizashi stirred in his sleep. His dreams were tormented with foggy visions of demons and monsters and he woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. The sheets of the bed he was in were stuck to his skin with sweat and he was ripped with an uncontrollable anxiety. He looked around the unfamiliar room and found another person lying in an identical bed. An odd calm came over him and he activated his Byakugan. He examined the other person and to his disbelief, he recognized Ki'iro. The anxiety began to creep back into his mind, but he approached his cousin's bed and looked at her properly. Her hair was different and her face horribly scarred, but there was no doubt to Hizashi that this was Ki'iro. She was lying so still that Hizashi was certain she was dead and tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ki'iro-chan." He mumbled, touching the scar he'd given her, "I'm sorry…"

He fell to his knees and began to cry while unbeknownst to him, Ki'iro began to stir as well. Her eyes opened and they searched for the source of crying. She sat up and saw Hizashi and a thousand emotions welled up inside her, but then she heard what he was saying between sobs.

"I didn't want…I wasn't thinking…I lost my cousin…"

_He cares nothing for you. _Inchiki's words rang in Ki'iro's mind but seeing Hizashi now, Ki'rio wasn't sure who to believe. She came to a decision and grabbed a big handful of Hizashi's hair. He yelped in surprise but Ki'iro kept him facing downward.

"Did you mean all that?" she said forcefully.

"K-Ki'iro?" he stammered.

"Answer the question!"

Hizashi was quiet for a moment but fresh tears pooled in his eyes and he said, "Yes."

"Even though you cut my face open to take my blood?" she growled, "You're sorry, that you did it?"

"I am…" Hizashi said miserably, "I hate myself for killing you…you were always there for me…pushing me to be better."

"Killing?" Ki'iro asked, confused.

"If I could go back, I would drive the knife into my own face…"

"Hizashi…I'm not-" Ki'iro began but Hizashi lost himself as he began to sob once more.

She felt pity rise inside her and she lifted his face to look at her but then screamed at the sight of his scars. Hizashi felt her release his hair and he forced his eyes open only to scream as well at the sight of his cousin.

"How are you alive!" he demaded.

"Why would I be dead?" Ki'iro shot back, "And what happened to your face?"

Each child explained what Inchiki had said to them and only then did they realize how they had been lied to from the start. Rage flowed into each of them and they began to curse his name and everything about him. After a while they finally calmed down and only then did Ki'iro notice Hizashi's eye. He told her how Inchiki had at least kept his word about the Byakugan and both felt sorry for the other for only having a single Byakugan. They sat in silence for a long time until the door to their room opened and their parents entered. Both children screamed in despair and while Hizashi was too scared to move, Ki'iro threw herself between her cousin and parents, begging them to forgive Hizashi. This of course only confused the adults.

"Wait…what are we forgiving?" Naruto asked.

"You're fakes that Inchiki created and you want to kill Hizashi!" Ki'iro yelled, but the adults only looked more confused, "Besides, I'm alive so there's no need for revenge."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Ki'iro." Neji said, "Why don't you tell us what's going on."

"Ghosts…they're ghosts…" Hizashi whimpered.

"Now I'm really confused." Naruto said, frustration in his voice.

"Calm down, Naruto." Neji said, "Why don't we let the mothers handle this? They're far more patient than we are."

The children didn't move as Hinata and Tenten sat on the bed next to them, but they were obviously terrified. Ki'iro continued to keep herself between the adults and Hizashi, but couldn't deny a feeling of comfort and concern coming from the two kunoichi. Hinata reached forward and gently stroked Ki'iro's hair.

"Now you look just like your Ba-chan."

"HA!" Ki'iro said triumphantly, "Tsunade no ba-chan's hair is blonde! You're a fake."

"No," Hinata said quietly, "You look like To-san's Ka-san."

"I-I do?" Ki'iro asked, taken aback. "I never talked about her around Inchiki…"

Ki'iro was quiet for a long time. She looked at each adult in turn, searching for any sign of disciet, but she could find none.

"Where is he?" she finally asked.

"He's gone." Tenten said, "He did horrible things to you two, but we saved you from him and now you're back in Konoha."

"He…he said you wanted to…to kill me." Hizashi said, barely above a whisper.

"Hizashi, look at me very carefully," Tenten said, "You are my son and no matter what, I would never do that."

Hizashi stared hard at Tenten and when his Byakugan activated, Tenten couldn't completely hide her surprise. She questioned him about it and Hizashi told them about Inchiki giving him the Byakugan to protect himself against the copies that were trying to kill him. The whole time he was talking, Hizashi was examining his mother's face, watching the slight movements of her eyes and twitches in her cheeks.

"So we're not in the genjutsu anymore?" he asked. "We're back in reality?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Neji said softly.

Hizashi was still uncertain, but he came out from behind Ki'iro, a plan brewing in his mind, "Inchiki did teach me something though. He called it the Unspoken Word. I have a question for you and depending on what you say and what you don't say, I'll decide if we're in a genjutsu or not."

The two mothers shared a look and then smiled, "Ask us anything."

"What did Ki'iro and I learn to summon?"

"You summoned?" Naruto blurted out.

That was all the answer the children needed and they jumped into their mothers' arms. All four cried tears of joy and when Naruto and Neji came to join them, the sobs only grew stronger. They finally calmed down after a long while and they heard a knock on the door before Kakashi poked his head in.

"I'm guessing they're alright?" he said.

"They'll be just fine." Naruto called over his shoulder.

"You heard him." Kakashi said and stepped aside as three children raced passed him.

Kurotsubaki, Shikage and Iwa all leapt onto the bed each fighting for the attention of Ki'iro and Hizashi. Iwa began asking Hizashi a lot of questions in rapid sequence while Kurotsubaki and Shikage took turns trying to cheer up Ki'iro with drawings and puppet performances. The cacophony only died down after Sakura came in and ordered that Ki'iro and Hizashi get more rest. All the kids moaned their disapproval but Iwa, Kurostubaki and Shikage reluctantly left.

"They're a regular three ring circus." Sakura laughed.

"It takes a village." Tenten agreed.

"Wait, Haruno-san." Hizashi called.

"Yes, Hizashi-kun?"

"Is…is it possible to trade eyes?"

"Hizashi…" Ki'iro said quietly.

The room was completely silent and all eyes were on Hizashi. "I'm the one who took Ki'iro's Byakugan so I want to give her mine."

"It is possible." Sakura said slowly, "But it's a painful process and it wouldn't be right to do that to someone so young."

"Inchiki said it was just a matter of genes." Hizashi said desperately, feeling an odd churning in his stomach, "How else can I make up for what I did?"

"Hizashi!" Naruto snapped, "Calm down."

Hizashi looked mutinous, but he forced himself to relax and he bowed to Sakura, "Please forgive me."

"I really am sorry, Hizashi-kun." Sakura said and left the room.

She closed the door behind her and Naruto looked at the children with a hard expression, "You felt it just then didn't you? A weird churning in your belly?"

"How did you-"

"It's because you're both Jinchuriki now." Naruto said, "You both now have a little of Kurama inside you."

Naruto explained how he had sealed part of Kurama into Ki'iro when she was born and that Hizashi now had some of the same fox inside of him. At first both children looked scared and a little sick at the thought of being Jinchuriki, but Naruto told them about how the Bijuu were powerful allies. Ki'iro and Hizashi's eyes lit up at the idea of having that much power, but Naruto told them that the kitsune weren't pets or weapons. They were living creatures and demanded respect. He also told them how their seals worked and how it was their job to keep the kitsune in line. The children looked confused so Naruto explained how they thrived on negative emotions and violence.

"So we just need to control our emotions?" Hizashi asked.

"Basic ninja skill right?" Naruto said.

"What are their names?" Ki'iro asked.

"Inchiki named them Yin and Yang, but why don't you give them some better names?" Naruto suggested.

"Izanami and Izanagi." Hizashi said instantly.

"The King and Queen of the gods?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Izanami…I like it." Ki'iro said, feeling a churning in her stomach that wasn't all together unpleasant, "I think Izanami likes it, too."

Gogeta: Sheesh, I'm sorry that took so long guys, but you won't believe everything that's been going on with me. Suffice to say that life is getting pretty crazy so it took a while to finish this story.

Shino: I can't believe you paired up everybody but me…

Gogeta: You're never going to forgive me for this are you?

Shino: ….

Naruto: I can't believe you let the bad guy escape. You usually go for the big, dramatic defeats at the end of a story. Could you possibly be planning a sequel to this story?

Gogeta: I'm not going to deny the possibility.

Sakura: I can't believe you didn't put in any lemon scenes.

Gogeta: I really wish you guys would quit reminding me about that fanfic…I honestly hate it.

Choji: I can't believe it's not butter.

Gogeta: Yeah and with that bad joke I end this story. Thank you to all who have read this far and allow me to feel famous every now and then. It really does help make Army life bearable though, knowing that some people out there enjoy my poor attempts at literature. Alrighty then, until next time, Laters.


End file.
